Aint Born Typical
by BlackDove13
Summary: Damon's best friends' arrival into Mystic Falls changes everything. Suddenly Elena's getting a taste of her own medicine and Bonnie's seeing Damon in a whole new light. As they prepare to face a mysterious for will they find what they need in each other?
1. Prologue

**Title:Aint born Typical**

**Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena? OC? **

**Rating: R for now **

**Summary: ****What if Damon had a best friend? Zoe Blackburn comes to town to help Damon with the shell shock from Katherine's betrayal. She also gives Elena a room for her money while showing Bonnie a side of Damon she didn't' know existed. **

**A/N: I got inspired by the song U R A Fever By the Kills and could not get the character Zoe out of my head. Plus I must admit its nice to see Elena get a little taste of her own medicine. **

**Setting: ****Just before season 2 would begin sans Katherine's return and attack on good old Uncle John. **

**Prologue**

"Bonnie I need a favor," Stefan whispered hating that he had to come to her for anything.

She said she didn't hold him responsible for her Grandmothers death, but he had a hard time believing it. Especially since he honestly believed it was his fault. His love for Elena was all encompassing, but sometimes he truly thought she would be better off without him. No more worrying about his brother and all their family drama or vampires bent on revenge.

"What kind of favor?" Bonnie asked drawing him from his musings as she set aside the book she'd been reading on the front porch of her Grams. She'd finally worked her way to being able to spend time at the old house.

"I need you to summon someone for me," he said as her eyes widened in surprise. It was the last thing she'd expected him to ask.

"What kind of someone Stefan?" She asked cautiously narrowing her eyes.

"A friend of sorts… look Damons really bad off and he needs help , help that he won't let me give him."

"And you think this person could help?" She asked skeptically.

Damon never cared about anyone but himself and any friend of his was bound to be more trouble than they were worth.

"Look she's his best friend."

"This would mean she's a vampire." She deadpanned not seeing how adding another blood sucker to the mix would help.

"Yes, but … she's not bad Bonnie," he said trying to figure out just how to explain Zoe.

"Zoe… she's mischievous, fun to be around; and frankly she's the closest Damon's ever come to having a conscious." He said knowing he'd intrigued her when her eyebrows arched in question.

"Are we talking about the same Damon Salvatore?"

"He wasn't always like he is now Bonnie and Zoe met him not long after the change. Look I'm not saying she's like me, she doesn't live off animals and she doesn't…. she accepts what she is," he whispered almost sadly.

She felt bad for Stefan in a way; he was always at odds with what he was.

"Bottom line is, Damons on the edge and I think she'd keep him from taking the final step over it." He said biting his tongue when he wanted to remind her it was she who gave them an ultimatum.

"I'll need something that belonged to Zoe," She said sighing as he smiled. Bonnie was too good a person to let anyone suffer unnecessarily, even his older brother.

"Here," He said reaching in his back pocket to hand her a lacy pair of underwear that had her raising her eyebrows.

"They uhhh have a strange sense of humor when sending gifts," He mumbled as her lips puckered and she shook her head thinking better of asking questions best left alone.

"I'll perform it tonight," she said quietly as Stefan nodding smiling his thanks .

"Thank you Bonnie… I know how my brother seems to others, but despite everything he has done there is still a heart somewhere inside that cold chest," He said bowing in an old world manner before he disappeared with the inhuman speed that still awed her.

"I hope I don't regret this."

Closing her book she went inside to grab Grams grimoire and began to gather the other items she needed for the spell. She would perform it tonight when the moon was full and bright.

Standing in her grandmothers' parlor she light four blue candles, jasmine incense and added the ribbon to a goblet half filled with water.

"Let the water show the location of Zoe," She whispered over and over as the clear water seemed to ripple as a picture began to form.

"Zoe" was tall with long black hair a willowy body and coco brown skin. She was clad in what she'd come to think of as basic vampire wear, tight dark jeans, a black t-shirt and black chucks. Swallowing as she released the girl was in the middle of having her dinner she prayed for the best as she told herself in for a penny in for a pound and made a mental link to complete the summons.

"_Damon needs you! Come to Fells Church" _a female voice said hitting her like a ton a bricks as her vision blurred darkening until it was as if she was looking down a tunnel. The back lash of power ran through her body like a jolt of electricity as she was released from the spells grip. Frowning she blinked licking the frat boy's neck clean as she pulled away.

"Well now that was different ," She whispered wondering what witch had gotten under Damon's skin so much that he'd tell her she existed.

This could be a trap of some sort, but what was life without a little risk? Besides she knew Damon well enough to know he'd die before giving anything he really wanted to keep under wraps.

"_Seems like you've been a busy boy Damon dear_," She thought eager to meet the witch strong enough to summon her.

"You had too much to drink and you blacked out after leaving the party, and you have no idea who you were with or how you ended up back in your room." She whispered sending _Brad_ on his way before turning into a raven as she made her way to Virginia


	2. Chapter I

Title: Aint Born Typical

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena? OC?

Rating: R for now

Summary: What if Damon had a best friend? Zoe Blackburn comes to town to help Damon with the shell shock from Katherine's betrayal. She also gives Elena a room for her money while showing Bonnie a side of Damon she didn't' know existed.

A/N: I got inspired by the song U R A Fever By the Kills and could not get the character Zoe out of my head. Plus I must admit its nice to see Elena get a little taste of her own medicine.

Story Teller & Cherry Thanks for reviewing! My muse is being kind right now so the writings steady which I love.

Chapter 1:

Coming back to herself as the spell ended she moved to the couch picking up her cell phone off the end table as she dialed Stefan's number.

" Hello."

"It's done."

"It worked?"

"She heard me."

"Then she'll come," he replied with an infliction in his voice that made her frown.

There was an emotion just under the surface she'd never expected to pick up from him. It was like there was Katherine and then no life until Elena, but she guessed that

was silly. There was a lot about Stefan they didn't know, and always dealing with Damon's tricks made him seem even more like a Saint, but really no one was without flaws or mistakes.

"I hope you're sure about this Stefan because I meant what I said," she whispered reminding him that her words were more than a threat.

She couldn't save Grams but she could sure as hell stop anyone else from suffering the same fate. How Damon having his Vamp BFF present was supposed to keep him walking the

straight and narrow baffled her. Didn't birds of a feather flock together? She'd looked like a femme fatale and what she'd

been dining on hadn't been rabbit or deer. Still this way she could give him enough rope to hang himself. It was more of a check for herself really, to be able to say she'd given him every

opportunity to be different if she had to collect on her promise. Cause once you started using magic for your own gain things got dark swiftly.

"I'm sure Bonnie, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I wasn't… " he said as silence lapsed.

"Well I should be getting to bed-"

"She misses you Bonnie," he said making her roll her eyes. This was the last conversation she wanted to be having.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it Stefan," she said shaking her head as the anger she'd been trying to force down for too long welled up.

Bonnie had been nothing but an afterthought since the Salvatore brothers came into town. And sometimes she just wanted to throw in the towel on their friendship, but eighteen

years was a long time.

"Its hard for her too right now," he said ever the loyal boyfriend.

She wondered if he was truly blind to the way she strung Damon along; flashing those flirty eyes, suggestive smiles and maybe someday vibes. It had to be like watching history

repeating itself. She truly loved her friend, but what she was doing was wrong and she needed a reality check. It was something she' d have expected from Caroline.

"Stefan… its hard for everyone," She said shaking her head. The world seemed like it was upside down with her drifting away from the people who had meant the most and Caroline and

Elena seeming to swap M.O's.

"Look Stefan I have to go," She said.

"Okay Bonnie… thank you again and goodnight."

She had saved the boys tonight as her white flag to Elena and for now that would have to be enough.

Zoe

Making her way through the town towards their home she felt a chill run down her spine. She did not like this place. She' d cut all ties with her past knowing it would be nothing short of

torture to watch all those she cared about age and die. She'd toyed with shutting her emotions off completely, but knew it would be too much power unchecked. To be able to do

whatever you wanted without remorse or regret was just asking for trouble; and she'd had to fight long and hard to get to where she was now. She wouldn't call herself evil, but she

liked to play games and knew how to be ruthless when it was necessary but she did have morals. It'd been a long time since she'd stayed anywhere for long, and she imagined this thing

with Damon wouldn't be a quick fix kind of deal. Not that she minded, he was the one thing she'd allowed herself to love since being brought over; and he returned that emotion even if

he couldn't say the words. Most people thought he had no heart, but she and Stefan knew better. Unless he'd finally convinced his little brother he truly was evil incarnate. It had seemed

to be his goal for as long as she could remember.

Over her tour of the town she used vamp speed to bring her to their door and rang the doorbell.

"Stefan?" She mouthed sherry brown doe eyes growing wide as the younger Salvatore appeared stepping out of the door and closing it behind him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"Not here," he mouthed moving further away and in to the woods as she followed.

"Zoelle," he said smiling as he pulled her in for a hug making her smile.

He'd always had a certain smelled like rain, forest and a musk that was him alone. She'd spent a lot of time in his arms once and the smell had never gotten old.

"Stef, what's with the cloak and dagger? It was never your style," She teased trying to play it cool as her worry grew.

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb." He said as her jaw dropped.

"She's dead?"

"No Zoe, she was never there," he said as her brown eyes grew wide.

"Fuck… this is …" She hissed trailing off as she found herself in at a loss of words. This was …. devastation.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," She vowed making the hair on his neck stand on edge. Zoe like his brother did not waste time with idle threats.

"You-," he started interrupted by an all too familiar ring tone.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"It's JER! He swallowed sleeping pills and I can't get him to wake up!"

"I'm on my way," he said flashing Zoe an apologetic look before disappearing.

_ So Stefan's found himself a human after all this time…. Should make this stay entertaining _she thought smirking as she made her way back to drag Damon kicking and screaming from rock

bottom. He needed a new project and as she looked back to the spot Stefan had vacated she had the feeling she had come up with something he would love. After all driving his brother

insane was his favorite pastime.

Damon

Taking another swig of Scotch from the bottle he cursed his inability to easily become intoxicated. All he wanted to do was forget and that meant drinking himself in to a stupor and

fucking everything he could get his hands on to. Adding the now empty bottle to the bone yard under his bed he stumbled to the shower pausing to speak before entering.

"Rise and shine Delta Phis its time to find your way out," he said letting his mental commands from last night kick in.

Starting the shower he stripped off his clothes before easing into the stall and letting the hot water rinse off the smell of sex, sweat and liquor from his body. If only he could rid himself

of memories of _**her **_the same way. Damn …. One hundred and forty-five years wasted. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it had all been bullshit. It had never crossed his

mind for a second that Katherine was anything other than marching down the aisle, forever and ever amen in love with him. To find out he'd been nothing but a play thing and a joke cut

deeper than anything else in life ever had. It turned out what they said was true; karma really was a bitch.

"Stefan really? Your bugging me in the shower now? I promise I have no plans of offing myself tonight so you can go hover over your lady fair" he yelled over the water.

"That's a disturbing thought," said a female voice that actually made his lips curve upwards as he stuck his head out the shower.

"Zoe."

"I just saw your Slum buddys leave and I figured you could use some company, finish up and I'll tell you all about the aces I have up my sleeve."

Which really meant Stefan called me and told me about what happened I'm here for you but I won't push . He had always appreciated that about her, she knew when to not say

anything and he was damn sure she came bearing gifts of distraction.


	3. Chapter II

Title: Aint Born Typical

Summary: What if Damon had a best friend? Zoe Blackburn comes to town to help Damon with the shell shock from Katherine's betrayal. She also gives Elena a room for her money while showing Bonnie a side of Damon she didn't' know existed.

A/N: I actually have a sound track going

U R A Fever: The Kills

Pain: Three Days Grace

Outside: Staind

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this so far.

Please keep the reviews coming good or bad. I love to hear others opinions.

**Chapter II**

"To what do I owe the pleasure Zoe?" He asked even though _**Thank God you're here**_is what he meant

"I was enjoying life on campus when very talented witch contacted me," She said studying him as the scotch as his eyes widened slightly.

So the little witch hadn't been blowing smoke about knowing her powers and herself etc. etc.

"You've done a really convincing job endearing yourself, or you've been very naughty," She said smirking as she studied him over the rim of her glass.

"Do you doubt my charm?" He asked arching a brow asked smirking as he let himself fall back into their familiar rhythm.

"With someone you can't compel…" She responded trailing off.

"You wound me BFF," He gasped playfully pouting as he draped himself across a chair, drink in hand.

"Why? Because it's true?"

" I can get any girl I want."

"Get yes, keep… no."

"You care to make a wager on that?" He asked ready to start a distraction with someone who played his kind of games.

"Now what kind of prize could you possibly offer that I could not get for myself?" She challenged letting him know she was game.

"Give you… not so much," he said titling his hand back and forth.

"Help you get for yourself is a better description."

"Aaah Bestie I'm thinking you read my mind," She chuckled glad he'd caught on so quickly.

" I guess my Ace up the sleeve was transparent?"

"Turns out that little brother has something I want," he snarled determined to shift his focus to something more attainable.

"And there's the twist," She said shaking her head.

"You have no idea," he said smirking as he imagined the explosive response she'd have to Elena's uncanny resemblance.

Maybe this time he'd end up the more important brother in the lover's triangle. First thing first he had to do was make peace with the witch. Elena would never seriously go for him if it

meant leaving her Bestie" behind. Not to mention she could be a powerful alley if he could sway her. He just needed to show her the not so lily white side his brother kept under wraps to

put them on more even footing.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked handing him the proverbial golden ticket as she swept into town and put him back in his element.

"For one we need to remind little brother what having fun means."

"And by _**we**_ I assume you mean _**me**_."

"You read me like a book," he said mock surprised.

"That's because you're so shallow you're practically see through."

"Only to you," he said letting her know she was the one who knew him best.

What he said and what he meant were not always the same thing. It was like decoding a language she was the sole interpreter to.

"Well I am your childe," She said as they grew silent enjoying the unique bond that existed between a maker and their childe.

He could always find and contact her and the closer the proximity the more "In tune" with one another they became. Most Children had to obey their Makers commands but her blood

made her different. It had placed her on equal footing and that he had respected from the beginning. Though he had yet to say a word about the tomb, she could feel the sadness, hurt

and anger coming off him in waves. She was here to give him purpose and it looked like she had done a decent job so far.

"Ooh and we have to Convince Elena's bestie I'm not _**all **_bad," He said in a tone that raised a red flag.

"Bestie is the little which with powers extraordinaire." He explained.

"So no compulsion… how badly did you burn that bridge?"

"It's still smoldering." He mumbled sending her everything that happened.

"Smoldering… more like ashes blowing in the wind. Luckily for you I'm here . " She said tilting her head as she paused .

" Do you really wanna do the creepy doppelganger thing? Sabrina the teenage witch is so much more interesting and H-O-T you know what the say … once you go black," she teased

making him laugh.

"Oooh Zoe, this is why I love keeping you around."

"Glad to be of assistance."

"Hello?" She rasped answering the phone on autopilot as she struggled to open her heavy lids.

"Bonnie, it's Stefan; I'm at the hospital with Elena."

"Wait… What?" She asked instantly awake.

"Jeremy took a bottle of pills; Elena came home and tried to wake him to talk and when she couldn't they called 911."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"They're pumping his stomach now ."

"What can I do?"

"I really think she could use her best friend right now," he said as she clicked on the light on the night stand beside her.

"I'll be on my way as soon as I'm dressed," She promised.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a cheer shirt she found herself grateful her Father was such a slave to his job. He was out of town for the weekend so there'd be no questions to answer.

Out the door and in her Prius she pushed the speed limit finding parking and heading into the hospital in ten minutes flat.

"Bonnie…who called you?" Sherieff Forbes asked making her pause as they crossed paths.

"Called me?" She asked completely lost.

"Caroline was in an accident tonight," She said making her take in her puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in a medicine induced comma right now to give the swelling in her brain time to go down, Matt and Tyler were in the car too, but they're both fine," She said shakily.

"If you're not here for her… than why are you here?"

"Jeremy had an accident with pills," She whispered feeling shell shocked as she shook her head.

"That poor boy has been through hell this year," the sheriff said.

"I'm going to check on Elena, but we'll both be down to see Caroline," She said as the Sheriff nodded her head .

"She'd appreciate that, and I'll keep you both in on any changes." She said clearing her throat before she turned and headed towards the vending machines.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan said suddenly beside her.

"You heard?"

"Yes, it sounds like it's been one hell of night."

"Elena?"

"Sleeping beside Jenna in the waiting room, he came out okay, but his recovery is much too rapid."

"They want to run blood tests, and we can't let them. I think he ingested vampire blood, it's the only explanation I can come up with."

"Anna?"

"Must have been, I'm calling Damon now, I'm going to need him to do some compelling," he said taking out his cell phone.

"Things really are twisted when we're depending on Damon to ride in and play white knight," she mumbled earning a smirk and a nod.

"Loose lips sink ships little brother," Damon teased.

"I need your help."

"What happened?" he asked suddenly serious a he and Zoe picked up his brothers tone.

Furrowing his brow as he listened he couldn't help but scowl. You try to do something nice for someone and they try to turn themselves in to a vampire.

"Well be there ."

"Looks like go time," he said as she nodded.

"Think you can be on your best behavior and actually appear to be sympathetic?" Zoe asked tilting her head.

" I thought that's why I have you."

"Lay low, do what needs to be done and try not to smirk too much," she said tossing him a wink before flashing away.


	4. Chapter III

itle: Aint Born Typical

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena? OC?

Rating: R for now

Summary: What if Damon had a best friend? Zoe Blackburn comes to town to help Damon with the shell shock from Katherine's betrayal. She also gives Elena a room for her money while showing Bonnie a side of Damon she didn't' know existed.

A/N: We finally see some B/D in this one, sorry it took so long I just wanted to give some background and get everything set up. Thanks for adding me to your author and alerts! It really helps keep me going. If you're reading and you dig it or even loathe let me know. Sorry if the chapters have been on the short side i usually writer per scene or thought, but i'll try to make them longer as I go

_Italics_ means mental conversation

**Chapter III**

"I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee… can I get anyone anything?" Bonnie asked grateful for the excuse that provided her with a quick escape.

She'd come here to be Elena's support, but things still felt strained. There was a lot left unsaid between them, and though it had been pushed aside it would still needed to be dealt

with. Leaving after everyone said they were fine she took her time finding the coffee vending machine.

"We meet again little witch," Damon said making her look up from the coffee she'd been stirring.

"What are you doing here?" She asked icily?

"You know, blood to steal, people to compel," He said shrugging nonchalantly as she rolled her eyes. Of course Stefan wouldn't be strong enough to convince the staff nothing was

abnormal about Jeremy's miraculous recovery.

Realizing they weren't alone she looked past her antagonize to spot the woman from the vision. She was even more beautiful in person, and there was something strange about her.

Funny to call a vampire strange, but her aura was different , almost as if she was a different type of vampire. Not that she knew much about vampirism, or had a desire to get up close

and personal with the two she did know.

"Ooh I'm being rude, aren't I?" he asked smirking.

"Bonnie, Zoe, Zoe, Bonnie," he said delighting in her discomfort.

She knew he loved getting a rise out of her, but his personality was so abrasive it was almost impossible

to ignore him.

"Interesting," Zoe whispered making her frown slightly. She didn't like the way her dark eyes seemed to be studying her.

"Elena's with Stefan upstairs," She said reminding him once more which brother her friend had chosen.

Damon was a one way road to destruction and she didn't want him taking her friend along for the ride. She could see the attraction, he was gorgeous with those ice blue eyes and dark

hair; and when he was charming it was almost possible to forget all the wrong he'd done. The problem was if you played with fire eventually you'd get burned.

"So quick to defend the bestie, despite being on the outs," he said making her scowl.

"Just an observation," he said holding his hands up in an I surrender manor.

" What do you want Damon?" She asked knowing he always had a motive.

"A truce."

"I gave you one," She dead panned.

"A real one Bon Bon, where you don't look like you want to roast me like a marshmallow every time you see me" he said making her cringe.

"Did you forget the incident in the woods?" She asked as he frowned.

" I did apologize for that, and you know if I'd wanted you dead… " he said trailing off with a flippant shrug that made her blood boil.

"Do not tempt me Salvatore," She hissed letting him feel the heat that was hers to command.

"Fiery aren't you?" He asked winking as she mentally counted ten. Right now was not about her.

"As much as I'd love to stand her and trade insults with you, Elena needs me and Stefan needs you," She said stepping back and turning on her heel without a backward glance. You had

to show no fear to Damon or he'd exploit it. It took her a long time to figure that out.

"That was enlightening," Zoe said making him frown as they watched the girl make her way back to her friend.

"How so?"

"The sparks were flying; I'd say that was about so much more than you're misguided attempt on her life." She said smirking when he raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Damon, she's just your type. Fiery little witch with all that passion and power running through her veins… don't you just want to … drink her up?"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt."

"Me thinks the gentleman doth protests too much," She said as he scowled.

"If I wanted the little witch again I could get her." He huffed.

"I'm not so sure," she said smiling at his discomfort.

It took a lot to get under his skin and he didn't talk about the look alike with the same fervor he did his little witch. He might care about _**Elena**_**,** but he felt possessive of Bonnie. She

hadn't even met the doppelganger, but she all ready didn't like her. The situation had too much potential to be history repeating itself which left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Too bad we'll never know, I have my eyes on the prize… which reminds me it's time to go play white knight and show her just how weak and powerless my brother is." He didn't admit he

felt some guilt for the position her brother was in. He'd been honest with the boy and he'd tried not only to off himself but to become a vampire; So much for his good deed.

"The rescue worker has arrived, what do you want me to do?" He asked moving over to where Stefan, Elena and Bonnie sat together in the hall.

"Can you make them forget he was ever here?" Elena whispered making him frown slightly.

" Do we really think it's a good idea ? I mean the boy did try to off himself."

"He was just confused," She protested.

"Do you think he's suddenly not?" he asked shaking his head. If the boy ended up dead for good she'd never forgive herself.

"Elena he's right," Stefan said pulling her closer as he shot him a look that screamed back off.

He always wanted to sugarcoat everything.

"We want Jer to get better, and pretending like this never happened isn't going to do any good," Bonnie whispered.

"God, I know you're right, its just… he's been through so much," She said shaking her head as she took a shaky breath and fought back tears.

"What if we make it a threat, change everything and everyone to have him placed under suicide watch instead of an attempt, he'll get the help he needs without … such severe

consequences." Zoe said making everyone turn to look at her.

"You can do that?" Elena asked sizing her up as she smirked.

"That and more, but I'll save the more for a later date and time." She said smirking as she gave her a look that didn't hide the fact that she was not impressed.

"I think that sounds like the best way to go," Stefan said setting them all in to motion as they went their separate ways.

"Who is she again?" Elena asked frowning as Stefan turned to her surprised at the venom in her voice.

"I told you, she's his best friend… like Lexie was to me." He whispered saddened by the thought of his fallen friend.

"I liked Lexie a lot better," She mumbled crossing her arms as he sighed. This was going to be a long visit.

"I think we made some leeway, Bonnie and I " Damon said making Zoe laugh out loud as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Even with all your cockiness you don't believe that."

"So she's a hard nut to crack, it'll make victory that much sweeter," He said smiling as she shook her

head before stopping in her tracks. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as the senses she'd had

in life flared.

"_What's wrong."_

"_We're need to lay all our cards on the table to Bonnie." _

"_Thought, or opinion?" _

"_Thought." _

"Damn," he swore aloud. He liked keeping his secrets to himself.


	5. Chapter IV

Title: Aint Born Typical

Summary: What if Damon had a best friend? Zoe Blackburn comes to town to help Damon with the shell shock from Katherine's betrayal. She also gives Elena a room for her money while showing Bonnie a side of Damon she didn't' know existed.

A/N: I actually have a sound track going

U R A Fever: The Kills

Pain: Three Days Grace

Outside: Staind

The Sound: SwitchFoot

Mess of Me : SwitchFoot

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this so far.

Please keep the reviews coming good or bad. I love to hear others opinions. I know this chapter is on

the short side, but this had so much information in it I felt like it needed to end where it did. There's

plenty more on the way though. :D

**Chapter IV**

"Seriously?" Bonnie mumbled rolling her eyes as a knock sounded on her door shortly after arriving from the hospital. This was the day that never ended.

Slipping back into the clothes he'd just taken off she made her way down the stairs of her Grams home. It had been willed to her and since it had always felt more like home anyways

she opted to stay here when her Father was out of town.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked frowning as she saw the all too familiar shape of Damon Salvatore standing on the porch.

"We need tto talk," he said with a serious face that made her uneasy.

"Why?" She asked unsure what game he was playing.

"Hi Bonnie," Zoe said suddenly appearing from the darkness, face flushed. They'd recently fed which was good but the fact that they were both there made her nervous.

"What could the three of us possibly have to talk about?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her as she made no move to leave the house.

"We could start with my last name." Zoe said making Bonnie frown as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's Bennett," She said stepping through the doorway as to prove her point as Bonnies' jaw dropped.

Of course she could cross the threshold; they had always vowed to take care of their own.

"I- I Don't understand?" She whispered shaking her head as she took a few steps back to distance herself from the woman who was her great something or other. Her last brush with

ancestors had not ended so well.

"Listen I know how weird this must be, and after Emily I'd be wary too. But there are things you need to know about me and our family."

"What about our family?" She asked turning curious eyes towards the girl she could now see a vague family resemblance in.

"I know this seems strange, and you've no reason at all to trust either of us, but I know I have to tell you, in the same way you know when something is about to happen at times," She

said causing Bonnie to nod slowly.

She had those moments where she knew what she had to do without knowing why. It was like having a mental voice guide you. It sounded great in theory, but in reality it drove her

crazy. This insistent relentless mental nudging that was never satisfied until she'd completed the task.

"Not everyone agreed with Emily and her pact, some of us tried to fight it, packed up and moved away from Mystic Falls and tried to blend in," She said pacing in front of the couch Bonnie

was sitting on as Damon perched on a chair across from them.

"It was nice for awhile living amongst others who'd never heard about things that went bump in the night, but what we didn't understand is a witch's blood calls to the supernatural , its

like they can smell it, and once they do …" She said trailing off as she shivered remembering things she'd always thought

best left in the past.

"Once they do…" Bonnie whispered leaning forward.

"Once they do it's like an obsession, they want to taste your blood , gain your powers, maybe even make you their slave, we thought Emily was a fool for making her deal with Katherine,

but it was simply a case of better the devil you know than the devil you don't. "

"Having our family serve Katherine's whims was a form of protection in itself, but we didn't know that when we left, for a while we lived peacefully, we had an apothecary , ran it for

centuries, and then they started to cross our paths and the attacks and kidnapping started."

"We didn't know much about defensive spells then, just healing, and potions, but we learned swiftly… by the time I was born it was the norm, you learned to defend yourself as soon as

you were able to read."

"You make it sound like… a war," Bonnie whispered shaking her head.

"It was Bonnie, I watched them all taken away , a pack of wolves found us and hunted us down one by one, told us we could turn, serve them, or die." She whispered shivering as she

remembered all the blood spilled, the deaths of her families only worsened by the betrayals.

"In the end it was me and my sister Ada, she choose to turn and I choose to die," She hissed bitterly.

"I was bleeding to death when Damon found me and offered me a choice, he'd heard about a family of witches and came to check things out… it was Emily's pacts in the end that saved

me."

"But if you wouldn't change into a wolf, why would you change into a vampire?"

"Because with Damon I had a choice and we'd both just lost everything." She whispered shaking her head as she the vulnerable state they had both been in.

"It's true," Damon said seeing the look of disbelief that crept into the little witches moss green eyes.

"it was just after id been turned, and my promise to Emily was all I had."

"That time line doesn't add up, you said you left Mystic Falls –

"Emily had a secret.. she took Katherine's blood to keep old age away without turning, she'd been traveling with the vampires for years before they settled in this town."

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"The Bennett's have walked a very fine line between good and evil for a long time, what Damon offered me was a way out, now I'm just Zoelle, no last name, no legacy, no family… just

Damon ,until now."

"You have to keep this a secret Bonnie, no one knows I made Zoe, it would put her in danger and give away one of our secrets."

"How many more could you two have?"

"A … maker can feed off their children's power if they've bonded, but few choose to bond because it leaves them both vulnerable to each other. We can find each other anyswhere, send

messages mentally, feel each others emotions if we wish ," She explained.

"This is ….too much, "She said standing as she ran her hands through her head.

"Our family history, you're link to Damon, this entire night."

"I know you need processing time, and I don't expect anything to change, I just felt like you needed to know," She said nodding.

"I'll be taking my leave now," She said disappearing from the living room as the front door closing echoed through the house.

"She always knew how to make an exit," Damon mumbled shaking his head.

"I told you I wasn't the villain you thought me to be little witch," Damon said smirking as he saw the confusion in her eyes. She was shaken, the things she thought were black and white

had been painted a murky gray.

" I don't know that a few good deeds really changes anything," She snarled.

"But you're not sure that they don't either… think about it Bon Bon," He whispered pleased he'd planted a seed of doubt in her mind.

"Well a gentleman knows when to leave , so.." he said turning to head off.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He asked cheerfully turning with a bright smile.

"Are you honoring the deal now, even though Emily reneged?"

"In the end I would never do anything that'd piss Zoe of for eternity, if you don't believe anything I ever say, trust in that one fact," he said throwing her a wink before disappearing.

"Grams I wish you were here, you'd know what to do," She said shaking her head.

She felt like she was in over her head, new powers, new information, and no one to guide her. Thinking of Damon and Zoe she shook her head. Well, no one she trusted.

"Better the Devil you Know," She whispered.


	6. Chapter V

Sdrtk:

"Phenomena" :Yeah Yeah yeahs

"U R A Fever" :The Kills

"Mess of Me": Switch Foot

"Soound" : Switchfoot

A/N: thanks once more for the reviews and story alerts. I'm trying not to let too much time pass between updates.

Chapter V

"Well that was an eventful," Damon said draping himself over a chair in the study.

"Very," she agreed pouring herself a drink.

" Didn't see you getting much face time with little brother though."

"Kind of hard when he's dating the human leech," she scowled making him laugh.

"Yes she is kinda always by his side of damsel in distressing."

"And yet you want her?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"One does have to keep busy when he has an eternity to live," He said , blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"This will have to be one of those agree to disagree moments," She mumbled smiling when they heard the front door open and Stefan appeared.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he said.

"No offense Damon, but sick," she said gagging at the mere thought of being intimate with Damon.

From the minute they met things had been strictly platonic. The turning could be erotic, but there's hadn't been.

"None taken Zoe," he said laughing along with his brother.

Things weren't as bad between them when they had a buffer. It was a purpose that Zoe had one served

Often. There was a moment of comfortable silence as they all remembered the past.

"Okay this is too nostalgic for me, I'm off for the night," Damon said.

"He loves a good exit, doesn't it?" Zoe said sarcastically as she laughed.

"Damon loves anything dramatic," He said shaking his head as he laughed along with her.

" I figured you two would be painting the town red," he said as she shook her head.

"Despite his bravado I don't really think he's in the mood," She whispered downing the rest of her drink.

"I'm glad you came Zoe, he needs you right now."

"Looks like you do too Stef, when's the last time you let your hair down?" She teased eyes sparkling.

"Oh no, I know that look well , it always got me into trouble!" he exclaimed holding his hands up in mock

surrender.

"Into trouble? You mean into fun which you always need badly."

"Maybe."

"Come on Stef be honest, when's the last time you had fun?" She said noting the silence that fell as his green eyes darkened with sadness.

"My birthday."

"With LExi… I'm sorry," she whispered remembering how full of life his best friend had been. They'dalways gotten along well.

"Come on , let's get out of here for awhile," She said suddenly beside him holding his hands.

"Zoe… I'm with Elena now," he whispered gently making her roll her eyes.

"I know Stef, it doesn't' mean you can't have fun with an old friend," She said tugging his hand gently as he gave her a look. They were a lot more than old friends.

"Please," She whispered batting her long lashes as she poked out her bottom lip.

"OOkay, just not that face," he mumbled grinning when her tinkling laugh rang out. He could do with a night sans drama.

They found a club a few towns over and with a little "gentle" persuasion they had their run of the bar. A few shots later they were both lost in their own world on the floor dancing with

each other .

"I missed this," She said knowing he could hear her despite the music.

"Dancing?"

"Sure," she said not wanting to move to fast or make him feel uncomfortable.

"Being with me and Damon?" He guessed smiling sadly as she nodded her head.

"We're together now though, at least for awhile," she said as he nodded his agreement.

Watching the girl who'd once meant everything move her hips to the music he couldn't' help but think about his relationship with Elena. Always having to be on his guard around her

wore him down at times, and he wasn't blind to her flirting with Damon. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he'd kept his feelings to himself. He didn't want to give his brother any kind of

ammunition and girls these days did not take kindly to the overly jealous boyfriend. He wanted to relax and not worry about history repeating itself, but with her looks and Damons

interest he 'd be a fool not to.

"No deep thoughts Stef," she demanded bringing him back to the present as she pulled him deeper into the mass of swaying bodies.

"Be good or I'll make you drink more, and we both know how'd that end," she said as he threw his head back and laughed. Alcohol had always made things so much more interesting for

him.

Losing himself in the joy of the moment he let his troubles fade away knowing they'd be waiting for him soon enough.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

"What are you doing here?" Elena whispered moving to open the window Damon had been tapping on.

"Just thought I'd come to check on you, a lot's happened," he said playing the sympathetic friend as she nodded.

" I know… I just can't believe Jeremy would do something like this," she whispered moving back to let him in.

"Pain can do funny things to people Elena, but he will be okay eventually," he whispered pulling her in for a hug.

Closing his eyes he inhaled her vanilla laden scent enjoying the warmth she provided.

" I hope you're right," She whispered pulling back as she whipped away tears .

"I figured you and Zoe would be out right now," She whispered raising an eyebrow.

"We'll have plenty of time to get into trouble later, last I saw she was catching up with little brother."

"Ooh, so she knows Stefan too?" She whispered missing his smirk. Sometimes it was just too easy.

"Yes, we all lived together for awhile."

"Wait.. I thought you guys-"

"Always hated each other, not it wasn't always like that, after I met Zoe I had a change of heart for awhile, she helped me see things in a different light and with her there things

between me and little brother didn't get out hand the way they do now," he said smiling as he shook his head. Those had been fun times.

"How long was that?"

"Ooh, twenty , thirty years," he said flippantly.

"Twenty or thirty years… "

"Not that long when you're over a hundred Elena," he said as she nodded.

"Oh yeah… its easy to forget sometimes," she said as he smiled. He could practically see the questions forming in her head.

"So she and Stef were like him and Lexi?"

"I think I'll let little brother answer that."

"That's a no," She mumbled frowning as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

" You could call him now , I'm sure he'd be more than happy to rush on over and clear things up," he said knowing all too well his friends powers of persuasion.

"No, no it's not that important," she said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than himself.

"If you're sure," he said mentally smirking.

She was making this too easy.


	7. Chapter VI

Sdtrk:

"Breathe Today" : Fly Leaf

Title: Aint Born Typical

Author: Dovey

A/N: Thanks again to everyone sticking with this story, and double thanks to those who review. It really means a lot to know what people think of what's happening.

Starshipper: here you'll start to see more of where I'm going with Damon

Smiles: Bonnie's back and as feisty as ever. :D

I wasn't exactly satisified with the last chapter because it didn't come out how I would've liked but I needed to move forward. This came out even better than I had expected though. So I

can't wait to see what you guys think about what's to come! Please read and review.

**Chapter VI**

Gasping as she woke covered in sweat Zoe tried to hold onto the remnant of the all to realistic dream. Something was coming to Mystic Falls and if they weren't ready it

would rip them to pieces. Running a shaky hand through her hair she grabbed a pen and paper writing down everything she could recall.

Walking in the woods beneath a blood red moon she'd shivered as the creeping mist that covered the forest floor chilled her bones. There was a foul smell in the air and the howl that

broke the silence a chill up her spine; she knew that sound. But they couldn't be here.

"Beware that wolves that stalk you, two legged and four," Emily whispered suddenly standing before her.

"Wolves," She whispered feeling her heart pound as she thought of the pack that had decimated her family so many years ago.

"They were the faces of friends. Do not be fooled," she whispered fading as suddenly as she had appeared.

"What do you mean!" She yelled freezing when she heard the crunch of twigs followed by a low growl that sent her into motion.

Running she refused to look back as she weaved through trees trying to throw it off her scent. Her sensed were flooded with the stench of wet fur and death and she swore she felt its

hot breath caress her body. Forcing herself faster and faster she knew teeth would sink in to her skin soon when she failed to shake them.

"No!" She whispered quickly pulling herself together as she slipped from bed to dress.

This was bigger than her. More than a reoccurring nightmare about her mortal death. It was a warning. Slipping on black pants, black boots and a form fitting black t-shirt she mentally

put herself back together as she put on her armour. She and Damon had always referrerd to this get up as bitch wear; and right now that was what she needed. To detach herself from

the scared fragile human she had once been. Damon had taught her that.

" I have to go, you need to watch Bonnie." She whispered kneeling beside his bed as she shook him awake.

"What?" he mumbled groaning as he looked at the digital display beside him.

"You realize it's like seven in the morning and you're not making sense right?" he asked running a hand

through his hair.

"I had a dream," She whispered making the hair on his neck raise. He'd seen the after math of one of her dreams.

"I'm not sure what it means so I don't' want to say anything just yet, but I need you to watch over Bonnie while I go research something," She said gaining his full attention.

"Why not Stefan?."

"Cause he's not strong enough, "She said as he nodded.

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Now," She said suddenly gone.

Crawling out of bed just past noon Bonnie ran through everything she'd learned last night. There was a whole other side to her heritage she' discovered, and another family member

along with that. God! Picking her brain would be amazing, all that time to perfect her skill. All the lost spells she must have memorized. She wondered if she had her own grimiore. She

was almost excited. But what kind of a person could be so close to Damon Salvatore? She got that vampires didn't think like humans but the

things he'd done wouldn't even fall into the morally gray category.

"Maybe he's different around her?" She wondered shaking her head. Too many girls went down that road. Thinking he was just a misunderstood man with a capacity for good. It was the

storyline Elena had painted herself in, wanting to "Save" him. It was like she was trying to forget her own problems by trying

to save everyone else from theirs.

"Not everyone," she thought bitterly thinking of the distance that had sprung up between them. It hurt being let down by someone you trusted when you needed them most. When

Lena's parents had died she'd been her shadow, always ready with a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen , or a warm body for company. When grams had died the Salvatore's had taken

that kind of comfort her. She couldn't be around her best friend because her mind had been a dark place. She'd blamed them all, Damon for his selfish mission, Stefan for following behind

him blindly and always coming out on the losing; and Elena for dragging them into things to protect her. It had been all she could do to keep those thoughts to herself. So she'd stayed

away from everyone and everything until she got control of her powers and gained some perspective. Speaking of friends, she needed to go visit Caroline. She'd been

there for her every step of the way after everything with Grams. People didn't give the tiny blonde enough credit, sure she was shallow and seemingly vapid, but that wasn't all there

was to her. She was loyal, honest and even witty at times.

Slipping on a pair of well worn jeans and a green tank top she eased on her Chucks and made a mental note to stop at the florist and get brightly colored daises; they were Caroline's

favorite. Grabbing her keys she stepped outside and frowned when Damon Salvatore greeted her with a smile from her porch swing.

"What are you doing?"

"Offering myself as you're personal escort for the day," He said flashing her a smile that should've been illegal. The fact that he was ridiculously scrumptious had always made her dislike

him even more. Being physically attracted to someone you loathed would do that to you.

"Turns out you're services aren't required," She replied locking the door behind her as she headed to the car with him right behind her.

"Zoe doesn't think that," He said making her pause on the sidewalk.

"Cut the crap Damon."

"Look Bennett you think I want to be here on a Saturday following you around like a lost puppy?" he asked scowling as she tilted her head slightly. He had a point there.

"Probably not.. what happened?"

"I'm not sure, she had some sort of dream."

"About?" She asked leaning towards him slightly as she studied his featured for any sign that he was lying.

"She wouldn't say, she left early this morning saying she needed to do some more research, but she wanted me to stay close."

Sighing she weighed things over in her head. She wanted to send him on his way, but she felt something in the air. Like everything that had happened on Founders day was a prelude

to something more. This town had not seen the end of its troubles.

" Fine, but any sign of funny business and I'll light you up like charcoal," she whispered narrowing her eyes as she let him feel the warmth she commanded before continuing to her car.

" I got it fire starter," he said rolling his eyes. This was not his ideal of fun. Elena was vulnerable and ready to be comforted, he should be there to capitalize on it.

"So where we headed to Bon Bon?" he asked slipping into the passenger seat.

"Flower shop and then the hospital."

" I don't' think a tasteful bouquet is the answer to Jeremy's issues," He said dryly.

"They aren't for him, they're for Caroline," She said as an awkward silence filled the car. After everything he' d put her friend through it was a sore spot.

Rolling down the windows she leaned forward to turn on the cd player to ease some the had set in.

"Really Bon?: I'm impressed," he said arching his eyebrows as Rise Against spilled out of the speakers.

"It's not like you actually know anything about me Damon," She said as he cocked his head.

"True, we should remedy that," he said realizing this was an opportunity to try to show her he wasn't the devil incarnate she made him out to be.

"Or leave it alone."

"Come on Bonnie we're going to be stuck together all day , you really want to play the silent game?" He asked letting out a sigh when she turned to him with a look that screamed " Do

you really want me to answer that."

"Come on we'll play the getting to know you game, I tell you one thing, you tell me one thing," he said Continuing as if she'd agreed.

"I'll start, my favorite color is black," he said ignoring her snort.

"Of course it is," she mumbled.

"This is the part where you tell me something," he said knowing he was wearing her down.

"Green, my favorite color is green."

"Now was that so hard?" he asked smiling.

"Yes Damon it really was, if you've forgotten you tried to kill me."

"If I had tried you'd be dead, I lost myself for a minute and it was Emily standing there mocking me, i was never about you," he said honestly.

"Look I've said this before but ill say it again I'm sorry Bonnie," he said actually meaning it. She couldn't help who her ancestors were and in hindsight he really could've handled things

differently.

"Its not that easy, you can't expect me to forgive and forget having my throat ripped out," She whispered shaking her head as silence fell once more.

"I love rainbow sherbet," she said a few minutes later.

"Hot fudge sundaes."

"Can you eat that?" She asked making him laugh.

"Sure , I mean I obviously don't get any nutrition from it, but it still tastes the same… well better really since all my senses are heightened."

"My lucky number is 7." He continued.

"13, and yes I realize that seems terribly clichéd," She said actually cracking a small smile when he chuckled.

They continued their little game back and forth pausing only to purchase flowers until they reached the hospital. She didn't mind him so much when he was like this, actually trying to be

decent. Shaking her head as they headed into the hospital she was reminded again of his cruelty as they decided it'd be best if he waited in the hall just outside Caroline's room. This man

was not someone to let your guard down around. Caroline was still under heavy sedation, but the outlook was hopeful. The swelling in her brain was receding and they expected she'd

fully recover with minor complications. She sat with her a while holding her hand and wishing for days gone past. When she had Elena were constantly competing over

something silly, cheering on the sports team and enjoying being a teenager. She left as her Mother came to visit suddenly feeling like an interloper.

"I just came to drop off some daisies and sit with her awhile, call me if there's any change please," She whispered suddenly feeling stifled by the beeping machines and antiseptic smell

"Where to next?" Damon asked hoping up as she shook her head.

"I don't' know," She whispered willing him to be quite for once. She was grateful when he picked up on her mood and followed her silently as she got in her car and drove with no

particular destination in mind.


	8. Chapter VII

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Oc?Elena?

A/n: Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviews and alerts! I can see people are reading it by the hits but there's nothing greater than getting feedback. Me and this chapter really battled it out. It was a case of what I pictured in my head not coming across in my writing. In end we reached a compromise, I'm not as happy with as I wanted to be, but I hope you enjoy. Ps. the soundtracks on each chapter are what I was listening to as I wrote.

Soundtrack:

Buck Cherry: Crazy Bitch

Airplanes: BOB featuring Haley Williams

**Chapter VII**

"Did you have fun last night?" Elena asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"I did actually," he said treading cautiously as he watched her move towards him sullenly. He

understood she had a lot going out, but she didn't normally take it out on him.

"Damon said you were with Zoe," she said saying the name like it was rat poison. So that was what this

was all about. His brother didn't waste a moment did he?

"Yes I was."

"Doing what Stefan? What's the story between the two of you?"

"I'm surprised Damon didn't tell you."

"He said it was something I needed to ask you."

"Last night Zoe and I went a few towns over, had some drinks, danced and caught up, that was it." He

said meeting her brown eyes with his own green as he willed her to believe him. It felt good knowing she was jealous for once, but it wasn't like her.

"And the rest?"

"Zoe and I were together once a very long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"Over 50 years," He said feeling her body relax against his.

" How long were you together?"

"26." He said hoping she'd let it go.

"Months?" She asked hopefully.

"Years," he said feeling her tense as she moved away from him.

"What?"

"Elena this is all in the past, its nothing to worry about."

"Sure, you going out on a date with your ex is nothing to worry about, but me being friends with Damon is an issue?"

"It wasn't a date Elena, it was just two old friends catching up, and she's here for Damon not me ; Its not you being Damon's friend that bothers me, it's you putting your trust and faith in

someone I know will mislead you and let you down," He insisited thinking of manipulative his older brother could be.

He'd seen the spells he could weave over women.

"Everyone deserves a second chance; I mean I gave you one didn't I?" She said making him wince. He didn't' like thinking about his "slip up" with human blood a few weeks ago.

"Yes you did,"He whispered nodding his head as she smiled up at him.

"See, it wasn't so hard to admit was it?" She asked reaching up to caress his face in a way that made him Him study her. There was something in that action that gave him a cause for

alarm. It felt wrong.

"I'm just worried Stefan I mean she's like you, how can I compete with that?" She queried gaining his

full attention once more.

"Elena it's not a competition, "He reassured her moving in to gently kiss her lips.

"Okay," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I came off so angry, it's just … I don't know what I'd do without you Stefan," She whispered burying her face in his neck so he didn't see the sly smile that crossed her lips.

"Maybe if you told me more about her I would feel better," She suggested.

"Sure Elena, what do you want to know?" He asked moving them to sit on the bed.

New Orleans , Louisiana

Transforming into a Raven she was out of the town and on to her destination before the sun was up in the sky. She needed guidance and Nadya was one of the few people she truly

trusted. Landing in the small town that had seen so many troubles lately she made her way to the Roma's home in the quarter. Knocking lightly she wasn't surprised when her friend

swung the door open almost immediately.

"I dreamed you'd come last night," She said gesturing her inside.

"Thank you, it's been too long," She whispered taking in the streaks of gray mingled in with her dark hair.

"Yes, it has, but thanks to you time has been very kind," She assured making her way into the kitchen table where to mugs of tea sat.

Her friend's ability to time down the details she saw in dreams never failed to amaze her. She'd meet Nadya years ago during one of her many visits to the lively city and the two had

bonded. She'd missed having a coven to share things with and Nadya who had been an outcast had been up for the role of surrogate. They had an arrangement Nadya used her powers

to help Zoe when she needed it and Zoe gave her just enough blood to help ease her way into old age.

" I had a very strange dream," She said launching into the dream as Nadya listened remaining silent until she finished.

"Let's see what the tea leaves have to say," She said as Zoe nodded concentrating on the dream as she took the cup in her hand swirling the liquid from left to right three times before

tipping it over onto her saucer.

Waiting a few moments for the last bit of tea to drain out she slide the saucer over to her friend.

"The cobra tells me the danger that awaits you is deadly, but the suit of armor tells me you can win if you have courage." She mumbled almost to herself before refreshing the cup with

new leaves and boiling water before handing it to her.

Swirling the cup once more she tipped it over and handed her the cup and saucer.

"The line tells me you must make a journey … and I see an open door, no, a closed door. You must make peace with your past."

"You are blocking your own energy by refusing to reconcile what happened to you in your previous life, there's an almost dirty gray color that covers your aura."

"How can I close the door on my past when there's nothing left of it. And what Journey?"

"We will consult the leaves once more, "She mused with a tilt of her head beginning the reading process once more.

"It's a church; you must preserve your legacy by going back to the beginning." She said making Zoe nod. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

In order to teach Bonnie what she would need to know and reach her own true potential she had to go back to Dresden. Thinking of the small town she lived and died in she held back a

shudder. She wasn't that same weak and broken girl who'd almost succumbed to death on the forest floor. It was time to put her demons to rest and move forward.

"I know you're right old friend, but I'm in no hurry to face those ghosts." She confided thinking of the small town she'd avoided like the plague.

"I'll take my leave now. " She sighed knowing stalling would only drag things out.

"Would you like more blood now?"

"I'm enjoying the silver mixed in with my black hair, I think I'll collect a few more before I call on you again."

"Until then," She said bowing her head before beginning her journey.

Mystic Falls

Eventually the blue Prius made its Way out to the airport where Bonnie and Damon watched the planes take off in silence. She and Elena use to come out here sometimes and make up

stories about where the planes were going and who was on them laughing as they forget their own problems. They had talked often about all the places they wanted to visit, where their

senior trip would be and what colleges they'd apply to. Things had been so much simpler than when the future was filled with endless possibilities. All they'd wanted to do was get out of

this tiny town where everyone knew everyone elses business. After her parents had died this place had become a haven; a place to go where they could just be.

Turning to face Damon after a time had passed she decided to take advantage of his mood.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice." She scoffed. It was easier when they were bickering and she knew exactly where she stood. This "new" side he was revealing made her uneasy.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Normally , yes."

"Zoe asked me to," he said shrugging.

"She really means so much to you?" She questioned curious.

"Yes little witch she does. I think I liked you better when you were silent," he teased. Letting her know nicely that 21 questions was over.

"When did she say she'd be back?"

"She didn't," He replied frowning slightly.

He didn't mind the extra time with Bonnie as it was part of his bigger plan, but he didn't like the note Zoe had left on. She had been shaken this morning, something that did not happen

often.


	9. Chapter VIII

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys it was really hard for me to write. Trying to figure out how to blend Zoelles past with her present proved to be quite the challenge. It's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt like it was the right place to "Stop" the scene. I hope you guys enjoy the final result. Thanks again for following along!

Sdtrk:

Gods Gonna Cut you Down : Johnny Cash

Kings Of Leon : Closer

**Chapter VIII**

Dresden, Ohio

Tired of circling the same area over and over she forced herself to land in the woods she'd avoided for so long. This was about facing her fears; and there was no better way than to start where it had all ended. The odds that the pack was still here were slim to none, and now she certainly had the ability to be a formidable match. Breathing in the scent of pine she was reminded of the way the woods looked in the winter all dusted with snow. There had been good times here as well as bad. Running the apothecary, making poultices and potions to cure ails.

It had been the perfect cover allowing them to do what they loved and excelled at without the fear of being burned at the stake or used as pawn. Making her way through the trees she paused to kneel at the tree where she'd taken her last breath. The past was gone and it was time she left those memories where they'd happened. Saying a brief prayer for the girl she'd once been she fully embraced who she'd become. Passing over she'd become cunning, swift, loyal, strong and powerful. She had done what was required of her to make it, as she would do once more; there was no shame in survival.

Standing up from her crouch she exhaled slowly before heading down the overgrown path that led to her old home. Pausing to look up at the ivy laden brick home she whispered the incantation that would allow her to pass through the safe guards. Before she'd left she'd weaved a spell of avoidance that would cause humans and lesser creatures to pass by without noticing the building existed. The same spell allowed her alone entrance. Moving inside she ignored the dust and cobwebs that had settled and made her way to the room in the back she and her sister had shared.

Moving the bed aside she stood over the creaking boards that had hid her grimoire for over a century. Concentrating she closed her eyes feeling the veins swell as she willed her teeth to lengthen before using them to cut her wrist. Dripping her blood on to the floor she waited as the worn wood yielded red symbols.

"Quis est lost must iam exsisto instituo ," She whispered three times waving her hand over the square as a trap door was revealed.

Kneeling she reverently she brushed the dust aside before grabbing the round metal piece and pulling up. Creaking and groaning the door yielded to her strength and revealed an aged yellow cloth covered book .Lifting the bundled items she pushed back the cloth to expose a leather bound black book ,an athame, and a collection of colored candles.

"Aperio," She whispered causing the lock on the side of the book to open with a deafening click that seemed to echo through the too silent home.

Easing the cover open she flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was seeking and stood. Grippign the athame in her hand she imagined a pure white light as she made

a circle around herself in a clockwise motion.

"Wash away the past and cleanse any negativity that lingers in my heart and this place," she whispered making sweeping motions as she cleansed the area she'd claimed as her own.

"Guardians of the North I call upon you to watch over this circle with the powers of endurance and strength guided by Earth," She called out imaging a dark brown soil rich with ripe plants as she let her energy flow down her hands to the wick of the green candle she placed inside her circle. Concentrating she waited until the air around her shimmered a green to move on.

"Guardians of the East I call upon you to watch over this circle with the powers of knowledge and wisdom guided by Air," She commanded lighting a yellow candle and concentrating once more until she felt a cool brush of wind whip against her skin and the air shimmered yellow.

"Guardians of the West I call upon you to watch over this circle with powers of passion and emotion guided by Water," She said imagining the cool ocean and the scent of rain until the air shimmered blue and she placed her light candle down.

"Guardians of the South I call upon you to watch over this circle with the powers of Energy and will guided by fire," She called out thinking of the crackling pop and hiss that went along with heat and flame as her skin warmed and the air shimmered red.

"The circle is closed," she whispered setting down the athame as she picked up her grimoire.

**_Hear now the words of this Bennett_**

**_The secrets hidden in the night_**

**_The oldest of ancestors are invoked here_**

**_The great magic is sought_**

**_In this night hour_**

**_I call upon my Families power_**

**_Bring your powers to me_**

**_To face what will come to be_**

As the last words left her lips she was brought to her knees as electricity raced through her body and visions of family long past filled her mind. They were testing her worth seeing in an instant everything she'd ever done. Gasping as she sucked in breath she shook as the fire spread and she knew they'd deemed her worthy. Struggling to keep from crying out in pain she felt like an empty bottle being filled to the brim as knowledge and power poured inside her. Closing her eyes against the room that swam and spun she let the blackness take her.

Awaking an indeterminable amount of time later Zoe licked her dry lips knowing what she needed to do. They were in for some hardcore training; she had to find out exactly what she

could do and prepare Bonnie to come into her own powers. She knew Damon had his own nefarious plan, but it was going to have to take a backseat. Gathering her things she headed

back to Mystic Falls.

"Damon I really don't think you need to stand guard all night," Bonnie said pausing to turn and face him before entering her house.

"Zoe asked me to-"he said stopping suddenly as his face paled. Which was no small feat considering his natural complexion.

"Damon?" She inquired actually worried as the vampire sat down on the bench heavily.

"Are you okay?" She asked automatically stepping forward to place a light hand on his arm.

"Something just happened to Zoelle," He rasped.

"Sooo much power," He murmured more to himself than her.

"Power? What are you talking about?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know, something's changed," He said shaking his head as he stood and paced the porch restlessly eyes flickering between normal and vamped in a way that made her nauseous.

Easing away nervously she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't do that," he rasped.

"Do what?" She whispered.

"Be afraid," He whispered suddenly right beside her.

"The smell is … intoxicating, it's so much easier to be good when you're all feisty, and I'll set you on fire," he whispered into her ear making her shiver from something other than fear.

"Don't push me Salvatore," She whispered narrowing her gaze as she turned her head to meet his gaze head on as her anger flared.

"Now that's better," He smirked tilting his head as he stepped back.

"Go inside and lock the door Bonnie," he said evenly watching with heavy lidded eyes. She smelled …delicious. Growling deep in his throat he cursed his luck. It was a hell of a time to

realize just how tempting the little witch was.

"You'd better hurry home Zoelle," he whispered feeling his stomach clench as his canines threatened to lengthen. He needed a drink of the non alcoholic persuasion. Turning into his

smaller form he perched himself on a tree branch to wait .

"_Almost makes a man wonder if he's chasing the wrong friend, "_he thought thinking of the way the moonlight had caressed her caramel skin.

"_I really need to get laid_," he thought shaking his head as he laughed at himself. With all these plans too much work and no fun was making Damon a dull boy.

"More like a really horny boy," Zoelle said breaking him from his thoughts as she appeared beside him .

"You took your sweet time getting back."

"Glad to see I've been missed… or maybe you've been tempted," She teased smirking.

"You know how well I do around pretty girls." He replied shrugging nonchalantly.

"For what is worth I think Bonnie's a much better pick."

"Because you aren't biased or anything. She's your great great … something or other."

"All I'm saying is attack of the clone will annoy the shit out of you."

"Only if I let her talk for long periods of time, which we know wouldn't happen," He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now that I'm nauseous, "She said trailing off as she grew serious once more.

"We have a lot of work to do Damon," She said turning to face him as she launched into her story.

**Translations **

**Quis est lost must iam exsisto instituo - let what is lost be found**

**Aperio -Open **

**Dictionary **

**Athame- Ceremonial knife**

What did you guys think? Feel free to share your thoughts and opinons it helps me become a better writer.


	10. Chapter IX

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: After my battle with my muse for the last chapter it looks like she's back. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter IX**

"I know I owe you answers, but I need to place wards before I can explain anything," She said disappearing into the night.

Returning a few minutes later he was shocked by the raw power he'd felt her wield seemingly effortlessly.

"So now you're a supercharged Bennett spawn?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure what I am exactly." Even now she could feel the power pulsing just beneath her skin.

"I need practice, and _**we**_ need to train."

"You know everything I have to teach."

"I do, but Bonnie doesn't." She said watching him roll his eyes.

" Bonnie? You think I could train the little witch to be like us?" He asked shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because you're either born this way or you aren't."

"That's bullshit, I wasn't like this-"

"When you were alive maybe not, but once you were changed so did your personality."

"She's a Bennett Damon she has it in her, and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she threaten to set you on fire?"

"Threatened, being the main word in that sentence."

"Even with all your arrogance you don't believe she was bluffing."

"Sabrina the teenage witch is all goodness and light like the lovely Elena, whom I'm looking forward to Corrupting," he said flashing her grin.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but operation steal the look alike is gonna have to be put on the back

burner."She said seeing the flash of annoyance flicker in his blue eyes.

"Tell me what you need me to do so we can get this over with."

"Teach her like you taught me."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Hand to hand combat, grappling, how to be stealthy.. too many other things to name."

"You want me to help her channel her inner bad ass?" He asked amused.

"You have a talent for bringing out the darker side in people Damon."

"I do don't I?"

"Yes ass," She exclaimed laughing lightly.

"And what will you be doing in the mean time?"

"Testing my new limits, and training Bonnie on all that "Witchy" stuff."

"When do you want to start?"

"Let me talk to her first," She said turning to look at the home they were sitting outside of.

"I get it, time for girl talk and family bonding," he said playfully.

" Are you going to turn it into a slumber party, talk about boys, eat ice-cream and have pillow fights?"He asked pursing his lips as his eyes gleamed with naughty thoughts.

"You're such a pervert Salvatore, go find yourself a girl to. .. take the edge off," she tossed back jumping from the tree branch and landing in a crouch.

"I think I'll do just that," He said smirking as he gave her a mock salute before melting into the night.

"Always such a show off," She mumbled rolling her eyes as she walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"_I'll be glad when my house stops being a hotbed of activity,"_ Bonnie thought standing from the couch where she' d been attempting normalcy by catching up on the latest episodes' of "The

Fringe".

"You're back!" she exclaimed stepping back to allow Zoe entrance.

"I am, we need to talk and before I begin I have to ask you to keep an open mind."

"Okay," She agreed nodding as they took seats on the brown suede sofa.

" I went back to our house where I hid my grimoire, and I invoked the spirits of our ancestors, they told me many things, something coming to Mystic Falls and we have to be prepared. "

"What else is new?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

" I can help you with the "Witch" stuff, show you everything our family knew .some things I've learned on my own, but you need to know more."

"Like?"

"How to defend yourself for one."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"Because physical defense has never been my forte; and even with our powers we need a backup plan."

"It make sense, but why did you want me to keep an open mind."

"Because the best teacher I know is Damon," she said wincing as the girls emerald eyes narrowed and her body tensed.

"You want me to trust him after what he did?"

"Trust him in this one instance. I know he's never given you a reason to think he was anything other than a monster, but he taught me everything I know, hell if it wasn't' for him I'd be

nothing more than a long forgotten memory," She said standing to pace.

"I'm not excusing what he's done he can he a real heartless son of a bitch, but when he does care he does it with everything in him, and we both need him right now."

"I know you've seen his good side Zoelle, but to me he's the vampire who toyed with one of my best friends, is attempting to seduce my other and ruin her happiness; and lets not leave

out the fact that he ripped out my throat and damn near left me for dead."

"I know Bonnie, but what's coming … makes him look like a choir boy."

"I'll try to cooperate-"

"Trying isn't good enough!" She yelled stunning the little witch into silence as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Well that's all I can promise!" Bonnie yelled finding her voice as the temperature in the room rose.

"You're angry… good you can channel that."

"Is this some kind of game to you?" She hissed hazel eyes flashing.

"No Bonnie , but I'm looking to use any advantage we might have… maybe If you could just see him the way I do," She whispered moving forward.

"I want to show you something ," She said coming to sit-on the edge of the couch behind her.

"What?"

" I want to show you my Damon."

"How?"

"Just a passing of my memories to you, I just need to touch you."

Eyeing her for a moment Bonnie nodded. She was curious to see this new face of Damn Salvatore. Letting out a shaky breath as Zoe placed cool fingers on her temple she gasped as her

mind was flooded with images.

**Memories**

_Damon's intense azure eyes filled with mirth and laughter as he smiled down at her._

"_Come on it'll be fun," he coaxed offering her his hand. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" She screamed eyes wide as he propelled their bodies from the rock cliff 30 feet _

_below._

_Gasping as she surfaced from the freezing depths she shot him a death glare._

"_Now that wasn't that bad was it?" he asked laughing as she splashed him forcefully. _

"_Oh I'm' sorry did I interrupt something intimate?" Damon asked smirking as he entered the house and __the two jumped a part nervously. _

"_Now why would you say that?" She asked sarcastically _

"_Hmm maybe because you're tops buttoned wrong," He said laughing as he disappeared into his room in __the back. _

"_Smug bastard," Stefan mumbled making her release a peal of laughter. _

" _I do love you so," She whispered leaning in for another kiss. _

"_Drink and all will be well." The dark haired stranger with the bewitching blue eyes and pale skin _

_whispered brushing her hair back from her face. _

"_W- who are you?" She managed to push out from a thick tongue. _

"_Someone sworn to protect your lineage," he replied looking down at her kindly as she fought to keep __breathing. _

_She'd been grateful for the snow and ice because it numbed her body from the pain the wounds from __the wolves claws and teeth had left behind. _

"_Drink little one, and worry about the details later," he urged pressing his torn wrist to her cracked lips. _

_ She could die here in these woods, but something inside her protested he was offering her another __chance at life. One of her own making. Closing her eyes she chocked down the thick salty _

_metallic liquid __until the darkness took her. _

_Laying side by side on his bed passing a bottle of Jack back and forth. _

"_Love, who needs it?" She slurred as he nodded. _

"_To hell with significant others!" He cried making her giggle. _

_Stefan had left her thirty one days, 6 hours and thirty minutes ago. He'd almost drained a woman to the point of death and swore of the live blood cold turkey. He'd claimed their lifestyles conflicted _

_too much and he had to remove himself from all temptations which intern meant leaving her. _

"_I miss him though," She whispered fighting back tears as she rolled onto her side to face the man who'd __been left behind to "pick up the pieces." _

"_And I miss her," He said letting his eyes reflect the pain and loneliness he truly felt for just a moment __before he took another swig before passing it back. _

"_Let's face it D, we're pathetic," She moaned._

"_Well at least we have each other," he said as she nodded._

"_Things were always a lot more simpler when it was just you and I ," she agreed determined to put the __past behind her._

"_We should keep it that way for awhile." He said slipping his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her __close giving her silent comfort. _

On and on the memories went until Zoe pulled away shakily.

"I think that's enough show and tell for tonight," She said attempting to lighten the mood as Bonnie sat beside her silent and still.

"You okay?"

"How can that man and the one I know be the same person?" She asked awed as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"There's good inside D, you just have to know where to look," She said winking.

"I can promise you now if you let him, he'll show you." She said intriguing her with a chance ofglimpsing the Damon she'd seen in the visions.

"Its so hard to wrap my head around … and you and Stefan!" She gasped making the woman grin.

"You wouldn't think he had it in him, but there's a lot more to that one than meets the eye," She said suddenly sounding tired and a bit sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any .. painful memories."

"What's past it past," She said waving her hands dismissively. " Can you give D a chance?"

"Yes," She said nodding her head.

"Good, then I'll send him your way tomorrow. I've added extra wards to the property and if you need anything call for me, I'll hear you." She standing.

"Thank you," Bonnie said finding she'd enjoyed her time with Zoe. She missed having a close girlfriend to spend time with.

"That's what family's for right?" She asked smiling before leaving with a nod.

She had just made hating Damon virtually impossible. After experiencing so many things first person it was almost like living the moments herself.

"Thanks cuz," She spat locking the door before heading up to bed.

"No one said I had to like him, just tolerate him, and trust him.. slightly," She said to the reflection that greeted her from the mirror attached to the back of the door.

"Why do I look like a liar?" She hissed narrowing her eyes at the mirror twin before turning on her heel and shedding her robe so she could ease into bed.

" I will not fall into the fans for reformed Damon category," She mumbled rolling on to her side as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

"Where did you go Zoe?" Stefan asked looking up from his book as she walked to her room.

"Just had some business to take care of," She said shrugging as she avoided his gaze. The memories from the past were too close to the surface after sharing with Bonnie.

"Everything okay?" he inquired making her want to scream. No everything was not okay, they were on the verge of who knows what kind of danger and he was shacked up with the

"Its fine."

"You don't sound fine," he said setting his book aside as he came to stand behind her.

"Look Stefan I'm really tired from traveling and I just want to go to bed."

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked making her turn to face him .

"Happy?"

"No," he whispered shaking his head.

"What do you want Stef?" She sighed.

"Elena really wants to meet you," he said making her mentally count to ten. Well if this wasn't' a cherry on her ice-cream sundae.

"Fine Stef, we'll talk work something out tomorrow," She said slipping past him and into her room.

"It's been one hell of a day." She whispered falling back onto the bed.

What do you guys think? Are your ready for Bonnie's first "lessons" with Damon? I get the feeling the Elena/Zoe meeting is going to be awkward to say the least lol. If you've read, please review.


	11. Chapter X

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: Holy crap I've gotten 54 reviews! Thanks to everyone whose following reading and especially reviewing. I've seen the traffic for the story and I know a lot of people are checking It out, but there's nothing like dropping a line. I love to hear what you think.

Thank God for the Ting Tings totally amped me up for the meeting scene

Sdtrk:

The Ting Tings : That's not my name

Love the way you lie: Eminem & Rihanna

Trapt: Head Strong ( Oh how I love them)

**X**

"What's the occasion?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow as he walked in to Zoe's frantic clothing search.

Her bed was littered with shirts and bottoms , but none seemed to have met her approval.

"The meeting from hell," She said sarcastically flashing him a mocking smile as she tossed a shirt back into an overflowing suitcase.

"Meeting from hell?"

"Stefan says _Elena _wants to meet me," She supplied daring him to laugh with a stern look.

"Oh now that is a terrifically terrible ideal," He said shaking his head. What the hell was his brother thinking?

"Thanks for the alliteration," She said sitting down as she sat down on the bed.

" I need bitch wear times ten," She said turning to him imploringly. People thought he was a label whore, but the truth was the man had great taste. They often got together to attend

fashions shows where his handy talent of persuasion came in handy.

"You need to look amazing without looking like you tried, it'll drive her nuts." He said grinning.

"Buck up kiddo, you're fairy God Father is here," He said making her laugh as he rummaged through the pile.

"Dark wash skinny jeans check, form fitting black shirt check, sick heels chick, and devil may care black scarf with skulls for added attitude ," he said placing the clothes in her arms as he

shooed her to the bathroom.

"Well you have to try it on so I can see it," he said looking way too much like a fashion designer in his black jeans, black button down and way too expensive leather loafers.

"Do I pass the test." She asked smiling when he hit with a flash of gleaming white teeth.

"With flying colors." "Now go out there and cause tension and drama my little hottie," He said meeting her gaze as he laughed.

"I'll do what I do best," She winking.

"Just don't damage my future goods," He called after her roaring with laughter when she flipped him the bird.

Standing outside the Grille Zoe contemplated being a no show, but a part of her wanted to see the girl who had both Salvatore's whipped into frenzy. A part of her wondered what the human offered that she couldn't. But the logical answer was a connection to humanity. IF he wanted to continue denying what he was and using her as an enabler that was his business. She'd make sure to keep this quick, casual , and try not to make the poor girl cry. Smiling at the mental picture that scenario provided she made her way inside not bothering to remove the black Pradas that rested on her face. It'd be easier if they couldn't see her eyes.

Spotting them at a table in the back she scowled. Oh she truly did look identical to the vampire whore who'd ushered them both into their new existence. She had a bad feeling deep in her stomach about this girl; and she was 99.9 percent sure it was more than jealousy.

"Thanks for coming," Stefan and pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"You asked me to," She said honestly. Despite everything, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for the younger. Salvatore.

"Elena this is Zoelle, Zoelle, this is Elena," he said holding his breath as they gave each other the once over.

"It's so good to meet you Zoe , I've heard so much about you," She said flashing a smile that was meant to set her at ease as she held out her hand to shake. There was a wrongness about the girl that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge.

"I'm sure," She replied taking a note from Damon 101 as she offered a half smile and blatantly ignored her hand.

There was no way in hell she was touching her voluntarily. It was all she could do now to contain the hiss that wanted to creep out of her throat as her canines ached to descend. Her body recognized her as a threat and her mind was swiftly trying to figure out why. Clearing her throat _Elena _flushed as she lowered her hand and frowned tilting her head slightly as she studied the female across from her.

"Mhmm," Stefan said clearing his throat as he attempted to break the tension that had quickly spread over the table.

"Should we order something to drink?"He asked waving over a waiter.

"Water for me, Double scotch on the rocks," Zoe said ignoring his raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure its five o'clock somewhere Stef," she said hating his ability to make her actually feel guilty about harmless decisions. It wasn't like she'd asked for a glass of Soccer Mom. Rolling her eyes she went for the direct approach.

"Exactly what can I do for you Miss Gilbert?" She asked after their orders had been taken.

"I- I just wanted to see the woman who'd meant so much to the Stefan and Damon."

"Means, there' s a big difference," She said pointedly.

"Ofcouse, of course, it's just I'd never heard of you until recently."

"I'm sure there's a lot you haven't heard of," She said smiling her thanks as _Brian _delivered their drinks. Didn't he look yummy with that tan skin, green eyes and lean physique? She hadn't had a chance to eat last night.

"What does that mean?" She asked drawing her attention away from her potential meal.

"It means a lot happens in the course of 100 plus years."

"OOoh yeah,"She said laughing nervously.

"_**Really Stef ," She sent mentally. **_

"_**Don't do that, don't judge, I'm happy with Elena; and right now she's nervous." **_

"_**OOokay ," She thought skeptically**_

Sipping on her drink as she listened to the story of Stefan and his fair Elena she feigned interest as she looked over Elena's aura. There was something here she was missing.

"And now here we are," She said ending her long winded spiel.

"Well I'm just glad Stef here's found happiness," She said giving a small smile.

"I really hate to drink and run, but I actually have some things I need to attend to today," She said standing.

"It was… interesting meeting you Elena, see you around Stef," She said gesturing for him to stay seated as she rose.

"Same here Zoe," Elena said brightly making her cringe mentally at the sound of her nickname leaving her lips.

Nodding she walked out slowly knowing she'd be scouring her book tonight for revealing spells and trying every single one until she found out what Elena was hiding.

"Guess I'll pay the little witch a visit," Damon thought finishing off his mug of AB positive before heading over to her Grams.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked less than thrilled with his presence.

"To begin our lessons young pad wan."

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute," She said swiftly closing the door in his face.

"She really doesn't like me," He mumbled frowning slightly before draping himself over the porch swing.

Watching her emerge in gray yoga pants, a black tank top and a high ponytail he couldn't help but admire her toned body. She was a hot little number; maybe they could … scratch each others' itch before he moved on with Elena.

"As much as I do love you in that, it's not going to work where we're going." He said as she arched a delicate brow.

"Which is where?"

"You'll see when we get there, but first you need to change."

"How am I supposed to know what to wear when you won't tell me where we're going?" She asked obviously annoyed.

Damn she was so tempting when she was all fiery.

"Jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket," he said returning her livid gaze.

"Why can't you just tell me where we're headed?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose of this _**trust**_ building exercise, you can't learn from me when you constantly doubt everything that comes out of my mouth," He explained counting to ten mentally.

He wasn't used to being questioned. His minions did what he asked without question and the rest of the company he kept was usually under compulsion. That should probably disturb him, but compliance was so convenient.

Scowling she complied closing the door once more as she disappeared into the house.

"_One day you're going to invite me in Bonnie Bennett_," he promised.

"So you haven't battled each other yet, that's a good start," Zoe said suddenly beside him.

"Well I did just get here.""Checking up on me and the little witch?"

"No coming with a warning, I don't like the look of Gilbert."

"Ooh is jealously rearing its ugly head?"

"No, my witchy senses are," She said shrugging as he frowned.

"Something's not… right with here."

"Come on Zoe, she's a dead ringer for she who must not be named and all snuggled up to your ex, you don't think you could be biased."

"Logically maybe, but I'm not, super charged Bennett now remember; look all I'm saying is watch your back," She said gone before he could respond.

"_Two girls pining over my brother is absolutely nauseating_." He thought shaking his head.

"Okay I'm ready," Bonnie said reappearing in a pair of black skinny jeans a skin tight black t-shirt and knee length black boots with a one button blazer. She looked good enough to eat but like she'd be prickly going down.

"My chariot awaits," he said gesturing to the black mustang that was his pride and joy.

"Chariot? I didn't think you were quite that old," she quipped moving past him quickly to take the lead.

She was learning how to play the game quickly, that was a good sign.

"It's a figure of speech little witch."

Starting up the engine he turned on the radio to ease the silence that had fallen.

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed yet?" She asked thirty minutes later turning the radio down on a commercial break.

"Somewhere you don't know anyone."

"Why?" She asked warily. That sounded like a line from a slasher flick if she'd ever heard one.

"Because before we can move forward you have to learn how to let go."

"Of what?"

"Of that mold that you've been living in your entire life trapped in. Bonnie insert middle name Bennett, the studious good girl bestie who's always there for everyone."

"That's not an act"

"No, but it's not all you are either. There's another side to you, one I don't think you've fully discovered yet." He said thoughtfully.

"People like us don't' stay the same Bonnie. We have to adapt, the powers we're capable of wielding change us, and if we aren't sure of who we are that magic… that darkness can take us over completely," he said knowing by her silence that she knew what he meant.

"When you fight what you are you become like my brother, conflicted and always just on the edge of disaster and a step away from insanity, "he said as they both thought back to that night after the crowning.

"So you think hedonistic abandonment of responsibility is the answer?"

"For me it was, you have to find your own path, but it has to be balanced. Darkness can't exist without light and light can't exist without darkness, so we have to keep a balance of both."

"Even magic itself is neither black nor white," She whispered growing silent as she processed.

"We're just going to a place in DC," he said feeling her curious gaze on him as he hit the interstate.

2 hours, one gas station and a burger King break later they were parked and making their way towards _**The Avenue. **_

"This is a place for people like us," he said as she arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give you a chance to see how the other half lives, and maybe let your hair down a little," he said making her flinch slightly when he reached up to flick her pony tail.

"Bonnie I've told you I'm not going to hurt you." He said sighing when she looked at him skeptically broadcasting her thoughts so loudly they were crystal clear.

"_Heard that one before." _

"The people in here can smell fear, so get your head together before we walk through the door," he said pausing.

"And act how?" She asked shifting her weight from side to side nervously.

"Like you're the baddest bitch smoking," he said laughing at the chocked noise that escaped her full lips.

"You threatened to set me on fire before Bonnie, a bad ass lives inside of you. You just need to learn how to bring her to the surface," he said leading her inside before she could psych herself out more than she all ready had.

He'd made her think she was on her own, but the truth was he was shielding her mind from invasion and sending out the message to anyone who could hear that the little witch was off limits. Making their way inside he steered her towards the mostly empty bar.

"Scotch on the rocks for me and whatever she wants."

"Shot of Patron," She said smirking at the shock that crossed his face.

"The little witch has such delicious secrets," He said wondering what else she was keeping hidden.

Four more shots later she was buzzing, relaxed and actually smiling.

"So the secret to getting on your good side is tequila?"

"Mhhm, seems like it tonight," She said sipping on a glass of water. Teacher or not she was not going to get completley wasted with Damon Salvatore.

"As much as I'm enjoying the premium liquor I'm still wondering what the purpose of this trip was."

"Bonnie what are you doing right now?"

"Drinking water?"

"And what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," She said shaking her head.

"Exactly, when's the last time your mind was this clear?" He asked watching her eye gleam with understanding.

"I can't even remember," She replied sadly.

"Now that we have your mind cleared we have a starting point."

"When do we start?"

"We all ready have," he said meeting her surprised smile with a smile of his own

And End scene. What do you guys think? I really enjoyed the interaction Between B&D . There's plenty more where that came from. What do you think about Zoes feelings on Elena?


	12. Chapter XI

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: You guys are amazing! 60 reviews! Thanks guys it really helps keep me motivated knowing you guys are reading.

Sdtrk:

Rihanna : Umbrella

**XI**

"Hello," Bonnie murmured groggily as she answered the cell phone. They hadn't gotten in last night till five and now it looked like her plans of sleeping in were shattered.

"Hey Bonnie it's Elena I tried to call you last night, but it just went to voice mail," She said making her smile. Damon though of everything didn't he? She wasn't even going to try to figure out what little trick he'd used to manipulate her phone.

"Yeah I was having some me time," She whispered clearing her throat as she ran a hand through her tousles bangs and eyes her clock. 11:00am was way too early for her to be awake and functioning.

"Oooh, well Caroline is awake!" She said brightly.

"Oh My God that's great!" She said feeling slightly guilty for not checking her voicemail.

"_What god would knowing have done at 5 in the morning?"_ A little voice that sounded suspiciously like Damon asked making her relax. He'd made some valid points last night, and she was always one to learn from her mistakes.

"Yeah she woke last night and her Mother just called to let me know we could come by and see her. She's doing great, sitting up and talking."

"Thank God!" Bonnie whispered.

Caroline's had always seemed golden to her blonde, happy, shallow, and untouchable. She's always had the wealth, beauty and confidence. But after things had fallen apart with her family, arrogance and perpetual perkiness had become her armor. As If appearing like her life was perfect would make everyone forget just how much it wasn't.

"We were planning on going around one to see her . I – I wanted to see Jeremy, but right now he's going through isolation while they run tests," She said trailing off.

"It'll be okay Elena," She said hearing the worry in her friend rise.

It just wasn't in her to stand on the side line while some one she cared about was suffering. But at the same time she couldn't run herself to the ground until there was nothing left over. That was what happened when Gram died. She'd been so busy worrying about her duties as a friend and trying to save someone who kept putting herself in harms way that she didn't stop to see the big picture. She knew it wasn't Elena's fault as hard is it was to admit.

Passing the blame to others had left her off the hook, but she'd been the one to ask Grams to perform the spell, and she'd been the one faltering when it really counted. She couldn't go back and change the pace, but she could make sure that would not be happening again. She would do whatever it took to make sure she was strong enough to protect the town, it was what Grams would have wanted.

"I- hope so, sometimes it feels like nothing will ever be okay again," She whispered drawing in a deep breath as if to steady herself.

"We can go together, just let me grab a shower and breakfast and I'll be over," She promised.

"Okay Bonnie.. Thanks." She said as some of the awkwardness faded. They'd lost their way in their friendship, but that didn't mean it wasn't fixable.

"You don't have to thank me for being there Lena, "She said hearing her release a sigh of relief.

"But I do. I took you for granted Bonnie. I've been so caught up in everything going on, that I forgot to be a good friend. You have always been there for me and I love you."

" I love you too Lena you're the closest I've ever come to having a sister, nothing's going to change that,

sometimes in life we jus have some things we need to do alone."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Lena I don't think I could, I'm always going to do my best to be there for you, but in some cases we'll just have to agree to disagree."

"I think I can manage that," she said laughing lightly.

"Good, now I really have to run or I'll be late," She said.

"See you soon Bon."

"See you soon Lena," She said disconnecting as she went through her routine on warp speed. A quick shower later she donned black tights a form fitting knee lee white V-neck and black Chucks.

Wolfing down a cup of vanilla yogurt and slathering a bagel with strawberry cream cheese she made her way to the blue Prius. Pausing at the door frame as she felt the powerful vibrations of the reinforced wards she shook her head in wonder. Zoe had some serious power and she was looking forward to her lessons with her.

Pulling up to the Gilbert's Bonnie felt lighter for the first time in months. Going out last night and talking to Elena earlier had freed her from a burden she hadn't even realized she'd been carrying. Parking she made her way to the front door and knocked.

"Bonnie! Come in," Jenna said a paler version of her usual self. The past year was taking its toll on the free spirit.

"Thanks Jenna," She said stepping inside as Elena came walking down the staircase.

"We're going to visit Caroline now, so I'm not sure when we'll be back," Elena said quickly ushering out towards the car.

"In a rush?"

"It's just too silent in the house and Jenna's being weird, like she's trying to turn in to super Mom to make up for everything that's happened, but that's just not who she is, you know?" She said as Bonnie nodded her agreement as they slipped into her car.

"Knock Knock," Elena said teasingly as they cracked open the door to find Matt and Caroline in a near lip lock.

"OH hey guys," he said blushing slightly as he grinned.

"You really are feeling better aren't you?" Bonnie teased crossing the room to hug Matt before bending down to gently hug her friend. She'd always been tiny but right now she seemed incredibly fragile.

"Don't scare us like that again okay," she whispered before pulling away.

"Trust me If I can help it I won't."

Pulling back to allow Elena her chance to say hello she crossed the room to speak with Matt.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed she flipped through the yellowed pages of her grimoire rejecting spell after spell. She wanted to find what Elena was hiding, but all she had come across were spells for lost objects. Pausing as she read the bold black lettered spell she felt her stomach twist into a knot.

**Spell to reveal glamour**

Never before this moment had she stopped to think Elena might not be who she said she was. Vamps couldn't sense each other's presence and she was a dead ringer for Katherine. God help them if that bitch was running around playing dress up. She was powerful, ruthless, and as far as Zoe was concerned completely insane. She used people for entertainment as if they were actors and she was the director. It happened in the truly old ones sometimes, a complete disconnect from life.

Reading the details she frowned. The potion had to be started at midnight beneath the moon, and would take three days before it was ready. The thought of leaving Stefan alone to the possible whim of a psychopathic vampire was not on her to do list. Which meant she would have to follow him around like some love sick puppy, running interference every chance she got.

"Great, just what I've always wanted, to be known as a stalker," She mumbled closing the book as she left to gather what she needed.

"I need your evil genius," She said moving into the study and sprawling out on the chair.

"Well nice to see you too. Last night went well by the way," Damon said shutting the book he'd been reading as he took her in.

"We both knew it would, what did you do?"

"Went to The Avenue," He said making her smile. It was a haunt they visited often enough.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that kitten has claws, what high school girl do you know that drinks patron straight up!" he asked making her laugh.

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover, and it's always the quiet ones you should worry about," She said grinning proudly. She felt a connection with her distant relative.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked smiling when she beamed and nodded her head yes.

"Why were you in need of my evil genius?"

"I need you to help me run interference between Elena and Stefan."

"I'm not sure I really want to know the answer to this-"

"So don't ask," She suggested flashing him a pleading look.

"Okay," he said letting the question fade away. He knew when to push and when to back off. It was why he was so good at breaking people.

"Just come up with something brilliant we can start tomorrow."

"Where will you be?"

"Doing witchy stuff," She said gone before he could ask anything else.

"Woman," he muttered rolling his eyes as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Hey Zoe," She said happy to see the other girl standing outside.

"Hey Bonnie, I was preparing to do a spell, and I could really use your help," She said stepping inside as she was waved her in.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks," She said following the smaller girl to the couch.

"What could I help you with?" Bonnie asked lifting her eyebrow curiously as they sat.

"Have you ever heard of a glamour spell?"

"Sure it's when people alter the way they look with magic."

"Exactly, well I want to do a revealing spell."

"For who?"

"For Elena," She said wincing when Bonnie tensed.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because you know her better than anyone, and I'd wager you've noticed her being "off" recently," She said pausing as knowing look swept over her face.

"I know that she's your best friend, but when I met her something just didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"There was something in that just _felt _wrong," She said struggling to put her feelings into words.

"You think she's not who she says she is?"

"I think it's a serious possibility."

"What will the spell do?"

"If she is who she says she is nothing," She said shaking her head.

"And if she's not?"

"The glamour will end, "She said shrugging as she thought of what two very pissed of male vampires would do to said person.

"She hasn't been her old self lately, but with everything that happened I thought it might be normal," Bonnie whispered more to herself than to Zoe.

"God if she's not Elena, then who the hell is she and where fuck is my best friend?" She asked angrily pacing back and forth as she stood from the couch.

"I don't know, "She said shaking her head.

"How is it that you've picked up on this when no one else has?"

"Maybe because I don't know her so I'm not making excuses for any odd behavior or my new power boost? I honestly don't know," She said shaking her head.

"God we've been so blind," Bonnie whispered thinking of the many time she'd sworn Elena wasn't the same girl she'd grown up with.

"I could be wrong Bonnie," She offered.

"I don't think either of us really believes that," she said sighing as her heart dropped. "What exactly am I going to help you with?"

"The spell itself is the easy part, it's getting her to drink it that I'll need help with."

"When and where?"

"I've got Damon working on the where, but we'll have to wait three days."

"Why three?"

"It'll take that long for the potion to be ready."

"Its going to be a long three days," Bonnie said nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You have no idea," Zoe said scowling as she thought of the days to come.

A/n:

What do you guys think? Is Elena an imposter?


	13. Chapter XII

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N:

Sdtrk:

Rob Zombie: More Human than Human

Fate Leads the willing and drags the unwilling.- Seneca

**XII**

"I hate to interrupt the family bonding but I came to borrow my student," Damon said smiling as they opened the door.

"It's okay Bonnie, now that we have everything mixed together, it's pretty much a waiting game till midnight," Zoe said.

"I promise I'll have her back well before she turns into a pumpkin."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here," Zoe said waving them off as she returned her attention to the romantic comedy they'd been watching.

"Still not going to invite me in?"

"Not on your life Salvatore."

"You wound me little witch," he said covering his heart.

"You'll live," She said dryly.

"That's debatable considering technically I'm all ready dead," he said chuckling when she shot him a look that would've knocked him flat if it had any power behind it.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked stepping outside on to the porch after slipping her feet into her shoes.

"To the woods."

"Why?" She asked tensing. That was the last place she wanted to go to with him alone.

"One to get over … what happened between us and two because I have something to show you that I don't want anyone else seeing."

"Such as ?" She asked nodding her thanks when he opened the door of the black mustang for her.

"How we move, how to defend yourself, and how to pick up signs that will help you identify us," he said closing the door and starting up the engine.

"This isn't something we really talk about others, so you'll understand why I'd want you to keep it to yourself." He said turning to watch her nod slowly.

She hadn't expected him to do anything that would make him vulnerable to her. It went against the mental picture of him she's built, and that made her nervous.

The ride was silent and the tension built as they got closer to the woods.

"Look Bonnie I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," He said sounding irritated.

"Haven't you ever heard that actions speak louder than words?"

"Many times," He said with a frown that made her eyebrows lift.

"You're great grand whatever loves to spout drivel at me," he said breaking the tension as she laughed.

It was too easy to picture the two vamps driving each other up a wall. They were like the odd couple because it was clear there wasn't an ounce of romance existing between the two. This was odd considering they were both drop dead gorgeous and like minded.

"Something doesn't make sense to me," She said glad to have a topic to keep her mind off where they were headed.

"What?"

"Why didn't you and Zoe ever have a thing?"

"Me and Zoe, "he asked grimacing.

"Just the thought kind of turns my stomach; don't get me wrong, she's smoking hot, but there's nothing there. When we meet we were both raw and healing from some hellacious mental wounds and if there was a chance that something would've happened, Stefan killed it."

"Stefan?" She asked failing to see how anyone would pick the other vampire after meeting Damon first.

"Stefan was very different in those days, and the minute they meet…" he said trailing off as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait… what do you mean he was a very different person?" She asked even more intrigued.

"He wasn't on the "vegetarian" diet as the Cullens say," he said making her laugh. Where the hell did he get all these pop culture references?

"So how was he?"

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, we're here," he said pulling up to a parking place.

Nibbling on her bottom lip she reminded herself she wasn't the same girl who'd gone into the woods a few months prior and practically had her throat ripped out. Stepping out of the car when he opened the door she followed him into the woods squaring her shoulders. This was a test. It was time to see if the little mouse she'd been before was truly buried. Ducking under tree branches and stepping over logs she followed Damon silently.

"It's just beyond these trees," he said moving aside a tree as they entered a clearing she had no idea existed.

"You find a lot of hidden places when you've been around as long as I have." "Tonight will be simple I'll perform and you watch," he said gesturing to a log large enough to sit on a few feet away.

"We'll just start out with some of the basics," Damon said stepping into the well lit area.

"The obvious first is speed," he said in front of her before she could blink.

"You're not quite human and I know you haven't realized this yet, but you are a little quicker then them. It's all instincts; you have to learn to listen to what your body tells you."

"What could I possibly do that's going to help me with vampiric speed?"

"I'll show you," he said heading twenty feet away once more.

"I'm standing here and you see me what do you feel?"

"Uneasy, tense?"

"Exactly, your heart rates increased, and the hair on the back of your neck is standing up right?"

"Yeah."

"That's your instincts warning you, relax, listen to your body," He whispered watching her shoulders relax as she tuned in to her body.

"Now I'm going to move closer to you and I want you to stop thinking and react," he said waiting until she nodded before moving forward at a slower pace.

Watching as she sprung up and moved behind the log before he could reach her he nodded.

"H- How did I do that?" She asked stunned.

"Your body knows what to do even if your mind doesn't yet." "What you're tapping into is the inner instincts I was telling you about," he said moving back to start over.

They ran over the routine a few times before he called it done.

"It'll take a lot of practice before you can react to a vamp in full charge, but that' why I'm here to whip you into shape," he said winking.

"Next thing we're going to go over is how to recognize us. You picked up on it before, the hair on the back of your neck standing on end, and the way you heart beat increased." "Did you notice anything else?" He asked moving to sit beside her.

"There's a feeling in my head," she whispered looking up at him almost bashfully. She'd never really talked to anyone other than Grams and Zoe about the inner workings of her powers.

"What does it feel like," he said giving her confidence as he nodded in understanding.

"It's dark, and if I really focus I get an image of red."

"Red must symbolize us to you."

"Red for supernatural beings?"

"No just vampires, it must represent the blood we need to consume, that's your way of knowing _what _we are." " Kind of like a _tell _when you're playing poker

"Really?" She asked as he nodded.

."It works differently for each person. Zoe see's fangs; and if they're something else your mind will show you a different image.""You should ask her sometimes, she'd be good at reinforcing what I'm teaching in a way I can't."

"I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but thank you Damon," she said watching as a genuine smile spread across his face.

"You are most welcome little witch. Look at us getting along," he teased making her laugh.

"Sometimes you aren't all bad Salvatore."

"And sometimes I'm deliciously bad," he said lifting his eyebrows comically as he lapsed back into his sexual innuendos.

"Mhmmm, too bad I'll never know if you're bluffing," She shot back making him smirk. He appreciated her ability to dish back everything he served.

"As much as I'd love to continue out lesson, I promised to get you back home before midnight," he said standing and offering her his hand.

Taking it she allowed him to pull her to her feet before making their way to the car.

"Buona notte strega piccolo." ( goodnight little witch)

"Buona note quello arrogante," She said smirking as his jaw dropped. ( Goodnight arrogant one)

"I needed a reason to have an exotic senior trip, so I took Italian," She said winking before she exited the car and headed inside the house without looking back.

Casting the circle they began to chant.

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air, let us see what's really there," They called holding their hands up as the power built the content of the jar went from a murky brown to yellow, bubbling and shaking until it turned translucent and the jar stilled.

"It's done," Zoe whispered taking a deep breath as they disbanded the circle and set a protection spell on the jar to keep it from coming to harm

"Thanks for letting me in on what's going on," Bonnie said grasping the door handle as she paused in mid exit of the vehicle.

"I'm many things Bonnie, but a liar isn't one of them, Damon and I are the same that way." She said making Bonnie pause as she mentally ran through all the stunts he'd pulled.

He was sneaky, under handed ruthless, and at times evasive, but he never really lied. He was good at "Implying" and letting you draw your own conclusions.

"I can see how that might be true," She said smiling as Zoe laughed. It was good to be in the loop on things.

She had really been hurt when Elena had told her about everything that had happened after the fact. When you trusted someone you let them know before things got out of hand, not after. It made it seem like you just came to them because you needed help. God she really hoped there was something going on with her friend. It would make things so much easier.

"There's a lot to learn about Damon Salvatore, you might be surprised by how likeable he really is." She said winking as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's not get crazy," She scoffed pushing the door open.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what D has come up with," She said waving in response to Bonnies' goodbyes before the door shut.

"Come up with a plan yet?" Zoe asked walking into the study as she sipped from a bag of O Positive.

"Yes actually, it just so happens a little birdie told me there's going to be a party tomorrow night in the woods, perfectly cozy environment for getting to know each other better." He said brightly as she scowled and sunk down into a nearby chair.

"Fabulous," She said draining the blood and heading for the scotch.


	14. Chapter XIII

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: Warning we have come NC-17 action kicking off. This is my fist time posting a naughty scene so let me know what you think. Sorry it's a bit raw for some of my readers. Wow this chapter practically wrote itself. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sdtrk:

Ayo technology: 50 cent feat. Justin Timberlake

Sexy Bitch: David Guetta Feat. Akon

Circus: Britney

Radar: Britney

**XIII**

"What do they say about Jeremy?" Stefan asked sitting beside Elena in her bedroom.

"He's still resisting the treatment and refusing to talk, but all his vitals appear normal."

"It must be tough for him, to wake up and find the one thing he wanted didn't work," Elena whispered looking down. She felt responsible for everything that had happened in a way. If it hadn't been for her, Stefan wouldn't have returned and the chain of events would never have started.

:_ No it wasn't her fault that things had happened the way they did. Why shouldn't she have a bit of happiness after everything that had happened in the past year_: A little voice said.

"He'll pull through Lena, Jeremy's a lot stronger than you give him credit for," He said squeezing her close.

"Damon actually told me about a party going on tonight at the woods, and I thought maybe it'd be nice to go and pretend to be a normal teen couple," he said tactfully leaving out the fact that Damon was going to be bringing Zoelle.

"That sounds great Stefan," She said perking up as she turned to him and smiled.

"You truly are the best boyfriend a girl could hope for, "She whispered moving to sit on her knees as she pressed a trail of kisses up his neck until she reached his soft lips.

"Help me forget for awhile Stefan," She whispered closing her eyes as she deepened the kiss twining her tongue with his as her hands caressed a path from his broad shoulders down to his abs.

"Mhmm someone's enjoying this," She whispered moving on to his lap as she rocked herself against his hardness.

"Lift your hands," She whispered yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it behind her as he complied.

Leaning in she inhaled his scent into her lungs. He had a distinct musk that never failed to act as an instant aphrodisiac. Biting down she took his skin in to her mouth somehow knowing he loved the slight pain she inflicted. Letting her tongue flick out to caress the reddening skin she soothed the sting feeling him jerk beneath her.

"You like that don't you?" She whispered raking her nails over his abs as his breath caught.

"Yes," He whispered shakily.

"I'm suddenly in the mood to try something new lover," She purred feeling his cock jump against her.

"It's always good to spice things up, don't you think," She whispered roughly pushing him down on to the bed. She needed to be in control of something right now, and Stefan seemed more than willing to surrender.

"You can look, but no touching," She said giving him a sly smile as she stood from the bed and eased off her tank top.

"It's new," She said smirking as his eyes widened as he took in the black fishnet top with tiny black bows. It showed as much as it covered and made her feel deliciously sinful. Unbuttoning her jean she eased the zipper down teasing him with a glimpse of the matching underwear.

"If you want to see more you'll have to ask for it."

"Please."

"Please what Stefan," She asked feeling feeding off the power she held over him.

"Please take off your pants," he whispered huskily swallowing as she hooked her thumbs into her jeans and slid them down her toned legs.

"Now what?" she asked giving a mock pout as he licked his lips.

"Now come over here and finish undressing me." He whispered almost tentatively.

"Oh Stefan you can do better than that," She teased.

"Now," he growled sending a shiver down her spine as her pussy wept.

"That's more like it," She whispered quickly unbuttoning his jeans before leaning down to pull the zipper down with her teeth.

Pulling the pants down she smiled as his hardened cock sprang up to greet her.

"Commando?" She teased smiling as he looked up at her with heavy lidded hungry eyes. She had never seen this side of him, and it was intoxicating. She knew there was a slumbering beast was inside of him, but this was the first she'd seen of it waking.

"Now stroke me," he whispered hissing when she took him in her hands.

"Faster," whispered closing his eyes as she grippe him tightly and increased her stroke.

"Take me in to your mouth." He whispered moaning when her moist tongue flicked out to lap the liquid spilling from his head before sliding down his swollen cock.

Digging his hands into the sheets to keep from grabbing her hair he matched his thrusts to the quick up and down suction of her mouth as he grew even harder.

"You're taste good baby," she whispered licking along the vein that ran underneath his penis before sucking him back inside her full lips. She was taking charge in a way she'd never had before and he couldn't' help but be turned on.

"Elena, "he rasped. " I want to be inside you."

"I thought you'd never ask lover," she whispered looking up and winking as she pulled away to shimmy out of her underwear. There was something in that wink that nagged at him, but a few seconds later he was beyond thoughts as she rubbed her slick opening against him.

"This is for you Stefan, just relax," She said taking him in her hand and guiding him in side as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. It felt so good to not be in control.

Easing herself down she placed her hands on his chest and rocked her hips in a rhythm that he answered with a hard thrust. It was like a competition back and forth harder and harder as she dug her nails into his chest. The pleasure and the pain taking him to a place he hadn't been in a long time.

"God Yes Stefan," she cried throwing her head back as her hair cascaded down her body and her breast bounced making him thrust faster and harder till she was keening.

"I- I'm gonna cum, Oh my God I'm gonna Cum," She cried tensing as her muscles locked onto him and spasmed sending him over the edge with a loud below.

"Hold me," She whispered collapsing on top of him as he lifted his heavy arms to wrap around her.

Staring at the ceiling he couldn't ignore the tension that had built in his stomach. As amazing as that had been it felt wrong. That wasn't what he and Elena's relationship was about, and though he understood her need to be in control of something now that her world seemed to be falling apart , he didn't want to make a habit of it.

"You feel better?" he whispered kissing her forehead gently.

"So much better," she whispered giving him the sweet smile that always turned into mush as she leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Breaking out the big guns?" Damon asked teasingly as she walked through the door with an arm full of shopping bags.

"Maybe," she said smiling as she continued past him and up to her room.

If she had to do this, she was going to do it right. She'd ended up going with a fitted black vest, tiny dark denim shorts and knee length black boots. She topped the outfit off with loosely curled hair and her signature, red lips and black cat eye pin up make up.

"Knock Knock," Damon said opening the door and nodding his approval.

"You aren't pulling any punches are you?"

"Like Britney says I Don't like the back seat I gotta be first," she said winking as she stood and he smiled.

"This is why we're best friends," he said as she took in his designer faded jeans and fitted blue patterned shirt.

"Well the fact that we're both stunning doesn't hurt," She teased looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Things have been a lot more fun since you arrived," he said, which translated into.

_**I'm glad you're here. **_

"We both know my life's goal is to keep you amused," she said smirking as they headed out.

"I can't believe this town's ideal of a good time is to go out into the woods and get plastered, that's a disaster waiting to happen," She said rolling her eyes as they drove down the winding road that would led them to parking.

"It is a small town; I suppose the woods are better than say, a barn."

"True," she said wrinkling her nose at the thought of the smell of animals. Having enhanced senses was not always fun.

"So I told Stefan we'd met him here," he said parking as they exited the car and spotted Bonnie parked a few cars over.

"Hey. you look fantastic!" Bonnie said making her way over to deliver a hug. .

"Likewise!" Zoe said taking in the girls' flirty denim skirt and scoop neck black tank top. Her thick hair was wavy with a few stray tendrils that begged to be tucked behind her ear.

"What? No compliment for me?" Damon asked frowning slightly.

"You look great," Bonnie offered in a dead pan voice that made Zoe laugh out loud.

"You're looking pretty edible yourself little witch," Damon said taking in the cleavage that begged to be explored and the never ending expanse of leg the denim revealed.

"I don't know if I consider that a compliment coming from you," She said shaking her head.

"Hey guys!" Elena said pausing when she spotted Zoelle.

"Hey Lena," Bonnie said ignoring the tension that built as she moved in to hug her friend and then Stefan.

"Let's show Zoe how the locals of Mystic Falls have a good time," Damon said offering Elena his arm as Bonnie and Zoe shared a knowing look.

They would both be keeping an eye on her this weekend.

Watching as the Salvatore brothers lead the way with the two Bennett's trailing behind them Zoe couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. It was like the years had gone by but the story had remained the same. Elena's cocky smirk hadn't helped things either.

"_Little girl you really do not want to start a war with me," _Zoe thought focusing in and stumbling slightly when she came up blank.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked frowning as they made their way on to the crowded scene.

"Yea," she said none to convincingly. Something was off with this girl. She'd never met a person who gave her a blank image. There had always been something , even if it was as small as a flower that mimicked their natural scent. Looking at Elena was like watching a television station that didn't quite come in so all you saw as black and white static.

"Where's the alcohol boys?" She asked batting her eyelashes at Damon who chocked down a laugh.

"I think I saw some over that way," he said nodding towards the kegs set up.

"Stefan would you bring me a beer?"Elena asked smiling sweetly.

"Ofcourse."

"I'll go with you, anyone else want anything?" Zoe asked taking drink orders as she mentally marked a chalk board.

Zoelle one, Elena none.

"She was mad you went out with me wasn't' she?" She asked never one to avoid the pink elephant in the room.

"Still don't' beat around the bush do you?" He asked smiling and shaking his head as they stepped into line.

"Would I be me if I did?"

"No Zoelle you would not."

"I don't think she was mad, just.. shocked by our past."

"You're over 100 years old Stef, you're going to have ex's."

"None that she'd thought she would ever meet," he said making her roll her eyes at his quick defense.

" Calm down Saint Stefan I wasn't judging, I was just stating a fact." She said smirking when she saw his lips turn down. He'd never liked that nickname.

"I know you were never one to judge, it's just been crazy lately," he said sighing as he forced himself to relax. No one had the ability to get under his skin the way Zoelle could. She loved goading him into action. It had been a game they played once. How long until Stefan lost his cool.

"Trouble does seem to plague this town." She said flashing him a look that said she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"We're hoping that's over now."

Looking over at him she nodded wishing things were different and she could tell him everything she knew.

"Looks like we're up," Stefan said breaking her from her thoughts as they collected four red cups full of what smelled like Bud Light.

Studying the three as they crossed the clearing Zoe felt her dislike for Elena grow. She was laughing at something Damon said, her head tilted back slightly and her eyes a light with mirth. It could have been innocent, but there was something in their body language that screamed trouble. Pointedly pinning Stefan with a look that said she what she saw was bullshit.

Passing around the alcohol they all sipped on their drinks people watching as a silence fell.

"What do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" Bonnie asked.

"I think looks are definitely deceiving, it seems quaint and quiet, but there's a lot going on." She said as Damon snorted.

"That's an understatement."

"It wasn't always like this," Elena said with a sigh.

"What was it like?" Zoe asked smirking as the brunette briefly narrowed her eyes.

"It was a lot of fun growing up here, it's quiet, you know everyone and there are plenty of traditions," She said as she and Bonnie shared some child hood memories.

Fifteen minutes later Zoe swore she had a tooth ache from the cavity she was sure she had developed from the ridiculously sappy tales the girls had presented. She needed a break. Concentrating on Elena was getting her nowhere, she still saw static and her head was pounding from the effort. Confident that Damon planned on remaining stuck to the couple like glue she decided it was time for a break.

"I am going to go mingle for a bit."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Damon said making her laugh.

"That basically gives me free reign." She said disappearing into the crowd with a wink.

"Was that as enlightening as you hoped it would be?" Damon asked making Bonnie cover a smile behind the cup she quickly lifted to her lips. He was hilarious when his comments weren't directed towards you.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Elena don't tell me you haven't been dying to get some face time in with the Ex."

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"Oh I'm sorry are we pretending that you two never had a _thing_?" he mocked whisper.

"I was just trying to be nice," Elena said. "Something you could take a note or two on." She said playfully wagging her finger at him as Bonnie rolled her eyes. Did guys really fall for this?

"I can't get the picture of little Lena and Bon Bon as little kids now," he said turning to give her a smile as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"But here I thought we were getting to be such good friends."

"You just keep thinking that Salvatore," She said ignoring the questioning looks Elena was giving them.

Damon usually forgot she existed whenever her best friend was around, and she got the feeling Elena didn't like the change.

"I-" he said stopping abruptly before leaving swiftly.

"Stefan?"

"I'm not sure what's going on," he said shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Tell me who sent you!" Zoe hissed fangs extended as she looked up at Tyler whom she had pinned to a tree.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Tyler spat feeling his temperature rise.

When the lithe looking girl had asked him to walk with her in the woods he'd thought he was going to get lucky till went all Zena Warrior Princess on him .

"Yes you do! Your kind doesn't' travel alone!"

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Damon asked suddenly appearing by her side.

"He's a fucking wolf!" She spat closing her hand around his throat as he coughed breathing heavily starting to see red.

"What? Small wood.." He asked trailing off as he remembered the exchange between himself and the mayor.

"That explains it," he whispered placing his hand on top of Zoe's.

"He has no clue," he said.

"What?"

"He doesn't know what he is Zoe, he's never changed and I don't know if he ever will. it's probably been breed out of him." He said knowing what a sore spot his kind was for her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he said frowning when an inhuman growl leaked from the boys throat as his eyes flashed from brown to yellow.

"If you don't let go now and let me erase his memory I think we might be testing that theory," he said watching as Tyelr was released and dumped at the foot of the tree.

Crouching down he stared down into the now brown eyes and spoke firmly.

"Tyler you came back her to pee, now return to the people you were with."

Stepping back into the shadows with Zoe they watched as the boy shook his head as if to clear it before standing and dusting off his pants.

"Man I must've drank more than I thought," he whispered running a hand through his cropped hair before making his way back towards the party.

"What the fuck ! Is this town a home for wayward supers," She said scowling as she clenched and unclenched her fists attempting to calm herself.

"I don't know, it makes me want to do some research on each of the founding families."

"Let's get back to the others," Zoe said letting him know she didn't want to do the talking about her past thing.

"Lead the way," he said motioning outward with his arm as he followed her back carefully keeping an eye on Tyler.

He seemed to have followed his directions but Damon didn't trust him. Wolves were sneaky creatures that smelled like wet dog, and he dealt with them as little as possible.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked taking in the tension that had risen.

"It appears out little witch isn't the only one with family secrets," he said cryptically.

"Since you shared your past it's only fair we reciprocate," he said quickly providing a distraction.

"You never talk about your past Stefan," Elena said tossing him a small pout.

"Well now that is a shame, because it was very … colorful," Zoe said ignoring the almost panicked look she shot him.

"We had a rule back then, every six months we'd move, partially so the neighbors never grew suspicious of the whole non aging thing, and partially to see the world," Damon said smirking when his brothers shoulders relaxed.

: _Don't' worry we'll keep your dirty little secrets buried_: He sent mentally.

: _Why?:_

_:Because I don't want to be the one to shatter Elena's heart. I want to be the one to pick up the pieces:_

_:It'll never happen: _

_:We'll see:_ He responded returning his attention to the story Zoe had begun to weave.

"All things considered I'd say tonight went all right," Bonnie said making conversation as they drove home.

"Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" She asked

"Sure, we grew up together he's an asshole most of the time, but he has his moments of niceness."

"Well he's got some werewolf blood in him somewhere along the line."

"What?"

"I damn near killed him tonight when I ran across him, but Damon told me he doesn't know." She said quickly conveying the details of what had happened.

"How did you know?"

"When I saw him I got the image of a tawny wolf howling beneath a full moon, normally I would have smelled him, but I guess his genes aren't activated yet."

"Do you think they well be?"

"Judging from his color changing eyes I'd say it's a possibility," She said shivering. Maybe he was the danger that threatened the town. Her dream had been filled with wolves that couldn't be a coincidence.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him."

"No _you _need to keep your distance; Damon and I will keep an eye on him."

"I can help-"

"Look Bonnie I know you're powerful, but you're still training, give yourself some time." She said feeling the girls' displeasure.

"I just want you to be ready for what's to come Bonnie, I don't know if Tyler is a part of it, but their were wolves in my vision," she said hearing the other girl suck in a deep breath.

"Not Tyler, I mean he's a bully , but he's harmless."

"People aren't born bad, they become that way," Zoe whispered stepping from the car as they reached Bonnie's home.

"Dads back in town, and he likes me staying here," She explained.

"I'll just set some wards and be on my way."

"Goodnight then," Bonnie said smiling before she made her way towards the house.

"Good night Bon," she said waiting until the door was closed behind her to begin warding.

"Tonight was quite entertaining," Damon said saluting her with a glass of blood as she entered her room.

"Not so much on my end," She said taking the blood from him and sipping before he returned the glass.

"I'd imagine not, seeing as how Elena's got her claws in your Stefy poo," He said laughing when she shot him a glare.

"He's not my poo anything."

"Yet."

"Damon whatever you think this is it I guarantee you it's not."

"So why so tight lipped?"

"Because I don't want to hear your shit," She said looking away when he tried to pin her with his eyes.

"Come on Zoey, don't be that way," he said suddenly beside her.

"Don't call me that Damy ,and I'll tell you later."

"But I want to know nooow," he whined.

"Serioulsy?"

"You know I'm just going to keep this up till you attempt to kill me or spill."

"Alright, I'm doing a revealing spell."

"For?"

"To make sure Elena's not an imposter," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who else would she be?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't feel right."

"Are we back to this again."

"When i tried to get a feel for her it was blank," She said as his head popped up.

"What do you mean blank Zoelle, You always see something."

"I know D, why do you think I'm so suspicious?"

" I don't like this," he said suddenly serious.

" I know, it'll take three days for the spell to be ready, and until then I don't want to leave Stef alone."

"You could've told me sooner."

"Would you have believed me?"

A/N: What did you guys think? I know this is longer than my usual chapters, but once I started it was like a flood of words. Who do you think won the Elena VS Zoe battle? Below is a link to the lingerie Elena wore in case you were trying to picture it.

Outfit link : .com/Fishnet_Split_Cup_Bra_Set/91506,default,?cgid=li10


	15. Chapter XIV

Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Elena/Stean/Oc?

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's still following along. We've come a ways, but we still got further to go till the end. A special thanks to reviewers, it helps keep me going and it's the only form of payment we writers get.

Infusion d' Iris asked me a question about Stefan that made me want to post my answers here. If you're wondering why Stefan isn't more suspicious I'd say because its not in his nature. He always wants to believe the best of people and he's quick to excuse irrational behavior. Ala not really seeming upset at Damon after the Lexi incident He wants everything to be okay, and love can be very blind.

Sdtrk:

Whatever You Like :TI

Kiss Kiss Chris Brown

Transform You : Chris Brown

**XIV**

"What now?"Bonnie mumbled looking up from the bed as the tap tap on her window continued. Frowning at the black crow that set on her windowsill her mind was suddenly filled with the image of red and an Armani label.

"Hello Damon," She whispered opening the window as the bird cawed its approval.

"Nice job little witch," he said suddenly himself perched on the tree just across from her.

"Why are you here?"

"Well we can't start slacking on our lessons when we've just begun."

"What could we possiblypractice at, 1:00 in the morning?" she asked glancing at her clock.

"Why don't you let me in and I'll show you," he suggested smiling wickedly as he ran his eyes over her body.

Nibbling on her bottom lip as she met his electric blue gaze she felt her body flush. The way his eyes raked over her made her feel naked despite her black cheer shorts and white tank top.

"Come in Damon," She whispered.

Stepping back she smiled at the look of surprise that flashed over his face. Despite all of his short comings Damon Salvatore was the sexiest man she'd ever met; and if he wanted to see the inside of her room who was she to deny him.

"I wasn't expecting that little witch.

"I know," She whispered swallowing as she looked up to the man suddenly beside her. "What do you want Damon?"

"You," he whispered closing the distance between them once more.  
"I- I don't – "she began gasping when his soft lips caressed her own.

"Shhh," He whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning in to suck her bottom lip into his mouth as he ran his hands over her back in a gentle massage.

"MMhmm," She moaned closing her eyes as she let him explore. He tasted, teased and nibbled treating her like a fine wine he was savoring.

"You taste like cinnamon and brown sugar," he whispered coming up for air as her hands crept up to twine in his hair.

"And you taste like scotch and sin," she rasped making him harden as she molded herself to him.

"Where did this sex kitten come from?"He teased shivering as she raked her nails over his scalp.

"I guess you just bring it out in me," She whispered capturing his lips with her own as she bit his bottom lip growling lightly. His taste was an addiction and she was powerless to do anything other than slip her tongue in his mouth seeking another sample.

Squealing slightly when he lifted her up by her thighs she wrapped her legs around his waist moaning at the feel of his hardness pressing against her moist heat. He had her mind whirling and she could barley think as his inhuman speed had her pressed against the wall.

"Wait, what is that?" She whispered pulling away.

"Ignore it," he rasped fisting her tousled hair as he pulled her lips back to his savagely.

"MMhmm, I- I can't," She whispered pulling back once more as the incessant beeping made the worlds collapse into itself.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed setting up shakily in her bed as she reached over to turn off the alarm on her phone. It'd had been a dream.

"Fuck!" Damon hissed opening his eyes to find himself hard and confused. Since when did he have sex dreams about Bonnie? The little witch was getting under his skin.

: _Must run in the family:_ He thought shaking his head.

Rising from bed he headed to the shower figuring he'd drop in on his dream partner and do some more training.

""What are you doing here?" Bonnie whispered fighting down a blush when she discovered Damon at her front door. It had taken an hour long cold shower to cool her body down and seeing him in person brought everything back.

"I'm here for another bought of lessons," He said leaning against the door frame as he took in her pink tank top and white cheer shorts.

Despite her short stature she had toned caramel legs that seemed to go on for days. He wondered if they were as silky smooth as they had been in his dream.

"What do you have planned for today?" She asked drawing his attention up to her face.

"More work in the clearing, so sadly you'll need to put more clothes on," he said smirking when her cheeks seemed to grow just a shade brighter.

"I'll meet you on the porch in fifteen," She said stepping back to close the door.

"Still no invitation inside?" he called making her pause.

"Not on your life," She said shutting the door in his face.

That had felt too much like rejection.

"I'm going to get an invitation from you one day Miss Bennett," he whispered thinking back to his dream as he made his way over to the porch swing. If the reality was half as good as the dream he might be going after the wrong girl.

"Zoe is rubbing off on you I see," he said taking in Bonnies' black jeans, black t-shirt and black boots when she returned.

"Maybe it's you," She teased making him smile.

Being with Damon was never boring, and if she was honest with herself it was fun. Fun was something she needed quite desperately these days. The ache was still there from Grams death; but it was an ache she could manage; the empty hole that had been gnawing at her soul was being filled, with knowledge, family, and a bit of Salvatore too.

Sitting on the same log in the clearing they worked on her instinctive response for an hour before he stopped.

"You're catching on quickly so I think we're ready to move forward," he said peaking her interest.

"What are you going to show me now?"

"Well since all work and no play would make Bonnie a dull girl we're going to have a little fun," He said smiling when she eyed him warily.

"We're going to play a game of never have I ever."

"That would be easy,if we had alcohol," She said laughing when he reached inside his jacket and came back out with a shiny metal flask.

"Always have to be prepared for bad news right?"

"This should be a piece of cake then, cause I'm sure there's not much if anything you've never done." She teased.

"You might be surprised little witch, you know the rules?"

"Everyone plays a little differently, so you tell me how you play," She said mentally kicking herself. That could be taken many different ways.

"I didn't know you were so interested in my sexual tastes; but I'd be happy to tell you about them in detail." He said making her face flame as she once again thought about the dream. If he really kissed that way she'd have a hard time telling him no once he started.

"I'm good." She said holding up her hand in a gesture that told him to stop.

"I bet you are," he said winking as he let it drop.

If he pushed her too far she'd shut down and possibly burn something important.

"The rules?"

"Okay normally its ten questions a piece each starting off with never have I ever. If you've done it you don't drink, if you haven't you do. We'll do 2 questions a piece since it's two of us."

"Simple enough, who's starting?"

"Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

"Never have I ever been a cheerleader," she whispered making him smirk as he made no move to drink.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope," he said making her laugh as he took a sip before passing the flask.

"Come on now, you can do better than that Bon Bon ."

"Never have I ever slept with a man," she said shocking him when she didn't take a sip. How in the hell could she have not been ravished. With those soulful green eyes, that athletic body and those full lips she was ripe for the picking. Opting to not tease her he took pointedly ignored the flask.

"My turn."

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," he whispered feeling his eyes widen when she declined his flask offer. "Do tell little witch."

"It was spin the bottle last year." She said waving him off.

"Who was the lucky lady?"

"I thought this was never have I ever, not truth or dare," She shot back in response.

"You have a point. Never have I ever kissed Elena," he said grinning when she snatched the flask from him without taking a sip.

"My turn," She whispered with an evil smirk that turned him on even as it made him nervous.

"Better make it good, there's not much left," he taunted loving the green flames that sparked in her eyes.

"Never have I ever had an STD," she said starring him down as she sipped on the alcohol and offered him the flask.

"Why am I not surprised? "She asked laughing when he pushed the flask away.

"It was the 1800s," he replied shrugging nonchalantly.

"Never have I ever picked out names for my future children," she said expecting him to down the last of the alcohol left.

Turning to see her shocked face he smiled.

"I've had a long time to think about things Bonnie, even if I am technically dead."

"Can you have them?"

"All jokes about Twilight aside, I don't know, in theory maybe if the situations were right it could happen . " There are rumors but I've never met anyone who could prove it. Not that I had a reason to look" he added.

"What were the names?"She asked quietly.

"Anne Marie and Luca," he said blue eyes far away as he turned to look up at the stars.

"I think that's enough _sharing _for one night," he said feeling stripped bare as he took the flask from her and swallowed it down.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly taking in the man behind the façade.

This was the first time she had actually seen proof that the vampire might still poses a soul. It wasn't a feeling she was comfortable with.

"Let's head back I have plans to set into action," he said pocketing the flask as they made their way back to the car.

"Don't you always?"

"Yes, but these plans will be entertaining, care to join us for dinner at the mansion."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause it'll be my brooding brother, you're bestie, and Zoe, hence forth the entertaining part," he said laughing as she chocked back a snort and shook her head.

"You're terrible."

"Terribly honest. What did you think about the showdown in the woods last night?"

"I think you enjoyed every minute of it."

"Other than the obvious," he scoffed. " I had a hard time declaring a winner, Elena has the home advantage, but Zoe is quite resourceful."

"If she's your best friend how can you talk about her so flippantly?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"Because my dear if she really wants Stefan back she could have him."

"How can you say that after everything Stefan and Elena have been through?"

"Cause she's my protégé and we're the kind of people who get what we want," he said.

"Just when I think you're okay you say something completely disgusting like that."

"Look Bonnie those two are like and Equinox , it only happens twice a year, but its perfect, complimetary even, night and day balanced, and most importantly its inevitable."

"So Elena's just a way to pass the time?"

"No I'm sure my brother thinks he loves her, but really how long can you fight what you are? You see what happen the last time he lost control."

"I think you're wrong, I think they truly love each other and they'll make it work."

"I don't put much stock in _true love_ these days," he spat bitterly.

She had no reply to that. If she had spent over one hundred and fifty plus years pining over someone only to find they had never given a shit she'd feel the same way.

"So are you coming to dinner?" he asked turning to meet her gaze as he parked outside her home.

"Nothing else better to do I suppose."

"My place seven sharp then," he said smiling as she nodded and stepped from the car.

"Bon, dress to impress, it'll be formal," He called out the window waiting until she disappeared inside the house before pulling away.

"Glad I caught you little brother," Damon said smiling as Stefan glanced up warily.

"What do you want Damon, we both know you're never happy to see me."

"You're always going on about family and brotherly love, blah , blah, blah."

"And?"

"And I thought we'd have dinner tonight like we used to, nice clothes, significant others included, I'll even cook."

"What's the catch?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"There isn't one."

"With you there's always a catch."

"Look at it this way littler brothers, if we're having dinner her I'm not out murdering innocents."

"What time?" he asked sighing.

"Seven sharp." He said grabbing an apple off the counter as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Wait where you going?"

"Grocery shopping, it's not like we keep anything humans would want to eat in the house," he said as Stefan nodded his agreement.

Heading back into his room with a drink for Elena he shook his head.

"What happened?" She asked propping herself onto her elbow.

"We got invited to dinner."

"Really, by who?"

"Damon," he said smiling. He wasn't sure what his brother was up to, but it was nice to at least pretend to be a semi normal family again. He missed the relationship they had once had.

"See I knew he would come around eventually," She said smiling up at him brightly. Looking like the Elena he'd first fallen in love with.

Caroline had been released from the hospital, and Jeremy was progressing physically, though he continued to refuse visitors. They'd removed him from suicide watch and placed him in his own room. It was nice to be getting some good news after everything that had happened recently.

A/N: What did you guys think about the Bamon interaction? Was it interesting getting a peek inside of Damon beyond his ego or not so much? Do you like the pace of the couple? Coming up next Dinner is served.


	16. Chapter XV

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

Got Money: Lil Wayne

Blame It: Jamie Foxx Feat T-Pain

Take your shirt off: T-Pain

A/N: I really wanted to take a second to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who is reviewing. IT amazes me that my chapters can get like 400 hits and only have 5-8 reviews. If you're enjoying what you're reading, heck even if you think it's trash please let me know. you're comments, suggestions etc. really help me improve at my craft. With that said here we go folks :D

"Ooh are we slumming?" Damon asked smirking as he found Zoe in her room alternating between dancing to music and sipping from a willing victim. His Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and faded jeans said he was more than likely frat meat.

"Nooo we were brunching," She said licking away the last of the blood before turning to meet the boys gaze.

"You just had a fantastic time with a girl you meet at a party last night and now it's time to go home." She whispered watching as he saw himself out.

"After last night I needed a little bit of fun and a straight from the tap kind of snack," She said pouting slightly.

"Poor Zoey," he whispered placating her with a hug.

"I feel whatever's coming, and its getting closer," She whispered sighing.

"Between the two of us, it doesn't stand a chance," he said with cockiness that she admired. Only Damon could be so self assured.

"I hope your right D," she said sighing.

"I know what'll cheer you up," he said grinning brightly.

"What's that?" She asked pulling away as she checked her teeth for traces of blood in the mirror before popping a piece of gum.

"Shopping."

"What for? "She asked recognizing the tone of his voice that said he knew something she didn't.

"For something dressy to wear to dinner at the mansion tonight."

"And the other shoe drops," She replied turning to study him. "I assume the usual suspects will be

attending."

"You assume correctly. You should be proud, I'm even cooking."

"Oh you're pulling out all the stops, trying to impress Elena? Or has your taste changed?" She asked arching an eyebrow as a look of uncertainty appeared in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I remember you having a taste for caramel colored witches not long ago," She said shrugging.

"Hmm, the little witch is quite tempting; but the plans the same," he said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"If you say so," She said in a sing song tone that was such a feminine version of his own he had to laugh.

"I say so."

"If you want my opinion-"

"I don't," he said grinning as they silently agreed to disagree.

"So what are we making tonight?"

"We'll be starting off with salad with homemade Italian dressing, Chicken Piccata for our main course and for dessert Tiramisu."

"We should get started then," She said grabbing his hand as she led him from the room.

"I'm glad we have super human speed," Zoe said laughing as she too in the kitchen countered littered with Trader Joe bags.

"You think we're that out of practice."

"When's the last time you had a meal that wasn't a part of the liquid diet not counting take out," She said smirking when his brows furrowed.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point."

"We'll do the Tiramisu first so it has time to set."

"It's always dessert before dinner with you," She teased.

"You know me and my indulgences," he said making her laugh.

Falling into a system they talked as he measured and she stirred, whipped and layered.

"I realize now that I've missed this," Damon said smiling as he took in his coco powder covered friend.

"We've had a case of wanderlust for the past few decades," She said easing the glass container into the fridge as he nodded his agreement.

"It might be nice to settle down for a bit."

"Is that an invitation?"

"You know you're always welcomed wherever I am."

"Yes, but a girl likes to hear these things."

"Fine," he said mock sighing. "How about being my roomie for while?"

"Ask me again when whatever this is, is over," She said making him frown.

"Wow you were serious about cooking tonight, I'm surprised," Stefan said entering the room with Elena trailing behind him.

"It's been too long since we had a proper dinner; I mean what kind of Italian's are we?" He asked flashing an opened mouthed horrified expression.

"I'm looking forward to tasting it," Elena said smiling as she let her eyes do and up and down that made Zoe fight back a growl.

Maybe it just ran in Elena's family that one Salvatore wasn't enough. The boys thought her looking alike status was a fluke, but she thought otherwise. Somewhere along the family tree the doppelganger was bound to be related. She'd seen both boys' memories of Katherine and at times she could see resemblance.

"I know you'll love it," he said winking a she grinned back.

"I'm taking Elena home so she can get ready, but we'll see you guys later tonight," Stefan said leading her out.

She was going through her closet when a tap sounded on the window.

"Damon I'll be over your house in less than an hour," She said exasperated as she turned to the window and smiled at the black raven. Opening the window she stood back allowing it to fly in and transform.

"Expecting someone else?" Zoe teased.

"You know how much he loves to annoy," She said making her laugh.

"I come bearing gifts," She said motioning to the car parked out front.

"Really?" Bonnie asked excitedly. It'd been a long time since someone had been so thoughtful.

"D and I were shopping for something to wear and we saw a dress and shoes that we knew would look great on you."

"Wait Damon helped?"

"Oh yeah, he's an awesome shopping partner believe it or not," She said laughing at the girls doubtful expression.

"I'll be right back with it," she said gone and back with a bag and a shoe box.

"You really didn't have to," she whispered.

"I know, but I wanted to, you're the only family I have left." "Now go try it on." She demanded smiling as she shooed her into the bathroom.

Unzipping the bag she'd hung on the door Bonnie gasped. The dress was absolutely gorgeous! Made of chiffon it was a deep green that made her eyes appear jade green. Strapless it had a corset top that cinched in at the waist in a criss-crossing pattern before flowing to the ground in a wispy cloud of material. Easing it on she was surprised by the thigh high split that made it just the right amount of sheik and striking. The shoes were a light gold and wound up her ankle delicately. They made her feel feminine e and sexy; and they had Damon written all over them. Taking in her reflection in the mirror she shook her head. She looked like she was going to a movie premiere.

Exiting the bathroom she grinned when Zoe clapped her hands together.

"You look gorgeous!" She whispered admiring her handy work.

D wouldn't know what hit him. She knew he _thought _he wanted Elena, but she knew Bonnie was a better match by far. He needed someone who could put him in his place, and she did that well.

"This is too much."

"Honestly Bonnnie this is chump change. It means more to me to actually have a girlfriend to have fun with… it's been years since I had that; and even longer since I could share my true life," she said making Bonnie nod in understanding. The only person who knew about the witch stuff was Elena.

"What are you wearing?" She asked making Zoe smile again.

"I'll be right back," She said disappearing once more.

"I'll try it on," She said heading into the bathroom to change as Bonnie studied herself in the mirror and tried to figure out a hairstyle.

"Damn Zoe," Bonnie said whistling as she walked out in a fire engine red one shoulder thigh length layered dress and four inch black heels.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you actually trying to take Stefan from Elena?" Bonnie asked not wanting to see her friend hurt even if she had been exhibiting questionable behavior.

"Bon if I was trying, you wouldn't have to ask," She said with a smirk so much like Damon's it was eerie.

"So this is all about making sure we're not just leaving him with an impostor."

"Yes," She said nodding. " Honestly I will always have love for Stefan, what we had was epic and to be blunt I'll be here way after Elena is gone," she said shrugging nonchalantly.

"So you'd be with him again."

"In a heart-beat, out parting wasn't mutual."

"Wait… what?"

"He was starting a new lifestyle that didn't fit mine. I was willing to compromise, but he couldn't. You saw how he was after just one sip, and that was after years of none. It's similar to being an addict and hanging around someone who uses…" She said sighing sadly.

"I- I'm sorry Zoelle I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, how could you? It's not something he talks about and mostly we just sort of carry on as if nothing ever happened."

"So you hadn't seen each other since the break up?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Not for an extended amount of time, usually on our birthdays, we'd find each other," She said leaving out the detail about how they acted as if they'd never broken up.

"I respect the fact that he's found happiness Bonnie, I would never wreck that; but if she hurts him…" She said trailing off as her eyes grew dark and Bonnie shivered.

"You're scary sometimes," She whispered.

"I know," She said laughing wickedly. "You'll learn that sometimes it feels damn good letting your dark side come out and play."

"Why don't we get ready together?" Bonnie suggested making the girl nod in agreement.

Thirty minutes they were dressed to kill and headed out to Zoe's car. Bonnie had opted to leave her hair down in loose curls while Zoe went for an upswept chignon paired with sexy locks falling just below her chin.

"What do you think?" Elena asked twirling in front of the full length mirror in Stefan's room.

"You are stunning," he whispered.

She wearing a strapless black number that belted to the side at the waist and flowed out into a layered train.

"Thanks baby," she whispered kissing him.

"You look good enough to eat," She said hungrily eyeing the fine figure he cut in his tailor made Christian Dior suit. It was a charcoal gray that made his broad shoulders look even broader.

"Thank you, Shall we?" He asked offering his arm to escort her to the library where they were all meeting for cocktails.

His brother had found some _volunteers_ to serve the dinner him and Zoe had prepared. He would never tell Elena, but this was something they used to do on a regular basis. It was a way to keep their old traditions alive and be a family.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked as the bartender for the night asked for their order.

"A strawberry daiquiri," She said making him smile.

"A Strawberry daiquiri for the lady and a scotch on the rocks for me," he said.

"Looks like the girls are going for the fashionably late arrival," Damon said appearing few minutes later with a drink in hand.

He was striking in a custom made black Armani suit and a blue skinny tie that brought out the color in his eyes.

"It would seem so," Stefan replied.

"Elena you are breathtaking," he said coming over to kiss her hand.

"Thank you! You're pretty dapper yourself," She responded giving a mock curtsy that made his stomach clinch. That was a little too Katherine like for him.

"Don't worry boys the party has arrived," Zoe said sweeping into the room as she and Bonnie made their jaws drop.

"You look fantastic!" Bonnie and Elena squealed rushing over to hug each as they complimented each other.

"You look fabulous, but you knew that," D said making Zoe smile as she tossed him a wink.

"You are gorgeous as well my dear," She said as they exchanged cheek kisses.

"Stef you look scrumptious, I like the Dior," She said winking as he blushed lightly.

"You look great Zoe," he said casting look at his girlfriend to make sure she was still engrossed in Bonnie.

"Double Jack and Coke," Zoe told the bartender.

"You look good Zoe," Elena said coming over a moment later with Bonnie.

"And you look stunning, I love the train," She said giving her a polite smile.

"Now that we're all here, should we begin our meal?" Damon asked gesturing everyone towards the dining room when they all agreed.

"I think we're the luckiest men in Mystic Falls tonight," Damon said always the flatterer.

"Charmed D," Zoe said batting her lashes at him as they all laughed.

Damon said at the head of the table with Bonnie to his left, Zoe to his right and Elena at the opposite end to the right of Stefan. It was a table with just enough room for six if you didn't mind being elbow to elbow so it provided an intimate atmosphere.

"This dressing is really good," Bonnie said savoring the rich flavor as she closed her eyes.

"D made it," Zoe said watching his reaction from under her lashes. He always beamed when he was praised but the way he studied her lips was new.

"I had no idea you were so talented in the kitchen Damon," Elena said smiling sweetly.

"I have _many_ hidden talents," he said practically leering as she rolled her eyes and Stefan scowled.

"Don't we all?" Zoe added making Stefan smile in thanks at her attempt at intervention.

"What have you seen since you got into town?" Bonnie asked Zoe to keep the conversation flowing.

"The Grille, The woods, the mall and the mall," She as the girls all laughed and the boys rolled their eyes.

"At the risk of sounding like a dork, the library here is awesome because it has so much from our towns history, you might want to stop by there," Bonnie said knowing she'd enjoy seeing their families' history.

"That's not a bad idea, I think I will check that out," She said flashing a grateful smile.

Making light conversation the dinner flowed and they were well into their Chicken Piccatta when the tension really began to rise.

"You girl don't know this, but dinners like these used to be the norm for us," Damon said making his brother narrow his eyes at him.

"Really?" Bonnie and Elena asked genuinely interested in hearing more about their past.

"Oh yes, first with dear old dad growing up and then with our adopted family member here," he said clearly proud of himself rubbing salt into Elena's wounds by mentioning Zoe's involvement in their past.

"It wasn't always Italian though." Zoe said shaking her head as she smiled. "We we're eating our way through the country."

"That was disastrous from time to time," Stefan mumbled grimacing at the memory.

"Yeah usually when you cooked Stef," She teased making him laugh as Elena pointedly avoided looking at her.

"Hey! I got better!" He said defending himself.

"I'd love to eat something you cooked," Elena said smiling up at him.

"I'm out of practice, but I'll attempt something small," he said making her giggle as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Really?" Bonnie mouthed making Damon cough to cover his laugh as he shot her a wink. The whole situation was pretty comical.

The more time he spent chasing after his brothers girlfriend the more he thought he might not want her after all. She was extremely sweet, young and naïve. It would be a refreshing change from his usual brief encounters, but it would never stick; and he was finding that might be what he was looking for. He was too new to devastation to want to be spouting I love you's to anyone, but I like spending time with you's and a regular bed partner he was up for. Having Zoe around reminded him how nice it was to have a woman you actually liked around. Studying the little witch as the two girls went back and forth he found himself intrigued.

She was funny, sincere, sexy as hell without trying and powerful. The fact that he sensed a bad girl just waiting to get out made her even more of a temptation. Her blood called to him like a siren even now ;and he felt his gums itch at the thought of corrupting miss purity. Speaking of purity; it'd been centuries since he'd popped a cherry.

"What was Stefan like then?"Elena asked drawing him back into the conversation.

"Fun," he said dryly making her frown.

"Seriously." She protested.

"I was serious, he was a hell of a lot more laid back," he said knowing it was the girl beside him who'd seen to that.

"Still the most responsible of all of us though," Zoe added shaking her head as she smiled.

"I think responsibility is hard wired into his DNA," Damon muttered finishing off his main course.

"Then what happened to you?" Bonnie teased surprising the couple at the opposite end of the table.

"Being the thoughtful brother that I am, I saved it all for him," he replied cheekily.

"Sure you did," Zoe said smirking.

"Hey what is this gang up on Damon day? I cooked for you ingrates."

"I helped so I'm exempt," she shot back making him smile.

"It's time for my favorite part of any meal, dessert," Damon announced as the servers took away their plates.

"Some of us don't have to count calories here," Elena teased as Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Perk of the genes," Damon said smoothly.

He was charming and gorgeous tonight, and that made him more dangerous. She could handle his sarcastic, narcissistic behavior because it made it easy to ignore the fact that some part of her was attracted to him. Passing discreet looks as they laughed about the mini war going on around them had been fun. God was she truly getting so hard up for male attention that she was reading into things? She needed to go on a date. Clearly Damon had been sabotaging Elena and Stefan all night.

"_Maybe he just wants his brother with his best friend,"_ A little voice said.

Unsettled by the path her thoughts were taking she turned her full attention to the Tiramisu being placed in front of her.

"This looks delicious," she gushed smiling her thanks at the two cooks.

"You somehow managed to Pick Bon's favorite dessert," Elena supplied explaining her friends completely blessed out look.

"_I'll feed her this every day as long as she makes those sounds_," he thought feeling his desire rise as she moaned lightly.

"I'll have to keep that in mind if I ever need a favor," he said winking.

The conversation died down as they all tucked into their desserts and coffee sobering up.

"Dinner was fantastic," Elena said pushing aside her plate as Damon grinned.

"I know." Damon replied.

"Thanks for inviting me, I'm impressed, "Bonnie added.

"Now that is something I don't hear every day," he said smiling as he felt his brother's gaze on him. He'd be hounding him tomorrow asking a million questions about what had happened between the two of them.

"Since we had such a good time tonight, why don't we make it three for three?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Elena asked curiously.

"Day after tomorrow there's a festival coming to town," he suggested.

"Oh those are always fun!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Caroline will want to go for sure, and she does not take no for an answer," Elena replied.

"Then it's a date!" Damon said cheerfully.

A/n: Pheww finally day three is near. What do you guys think about Bamon's thought? I think we're getting Damon to come over from the dark side. :D Any thoughts on what you guys think will happen? Any requests on something you'd like to see. I'm all ears… err eyes technically lol


	17. Chapter XVI

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

Think Twice: Eve 6

Over: Drake

Love the way you Like: Eminem feat: Rihanna

Heavy in your arms: Florence and the Machine

A/N: Thank you all so much for continuing to support me with reviews , alerts, and favorites. When I started this story I had no clue it would get such a response. I've enjoyed writing it and I think I fins myself surprised by what comes out from time to time. This chapter is one of those times. I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one I always leave the songs that helped inspire me as I'm writing particular scenes, but this time I highly suggest you listen to "Heavy in your Arms" By Florence and the Machine to set the mood once Zoe appears in the chapter.

**XVI**

"Can I talk to you Damon?" Stefan asked.

"It's a free country, and your lips are all ready flapping," He said sighing as he closed the book he'd been reading.

Most people didn't realize how intelligent the vamp actually was. During his down time he could usually be found in his room or the library with a classic piece of literature in his hands. A habit he'd carried over from his past. When they'd been out there between battles books had helped pass the time and keep him sane.

"What's going on with you and Bonnie?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what it looked like last night," he said crossing his arms.

"What did it look like?"

"Like you were flirting."

"And that's new, how?" he asked amused as his brothers brow furrowed.

"What's new is the fact that she was flirting back."

"So your problem is the fact that she wasn't ripping me a new one?" He asked slowly.

"Partially."

"Do you realize how idiotic you sound little brother?"

"Look Bonnie is Elena's best friend and I'm not about to let you turn her into one of your little toys you discard when you're done."

"1. Bonnie is a grown woman capable of taking care of herself , 2. She's not a toy and 3. I'm the one who made the deal with Emily to protect her lineage," he said surprised at the anger that had begun to boil just under the surface.

Bonnie was his responsibility. He'd made the deal with Emily and Zoe had reinforced it by asking him to look after her.

"Yeah because they worked out so well," Stefan said, eyes widening when he suddenly found himself eye to eye with a bristling vampire.

"Tread very carefully; it sounds suspiciously like you're trying to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Just stay away from her, "Stefan hissed through clenched teeth as he stood his ground.

"Or you'll what? We both know who's stronger here," he taunted as his anger rose.

"Don't test me."

"Oh now I really am scared. I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a think for the little witch. Does Elena know?" He asked knowing he would slam him against the wall if he gave any indication he had interest in the caramel beauty.

"It's not like that!"

"Than what is it like? Cause last I checked you were taken Saint Stefan. Bonnie and I will do _whatever_ we please," he whispered. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." He said stepping back as he headed out needing air.

"Funny I thought you'd be happy I wasn't chasing Elena, or is it that you hoped I would continue so you could pick up where you left of with Zoelle."

"Don't you talk about her that way?" He yelled green eyes blazing.

"Like what? Like you might care about her more than Elena? Looks like you might have some soul searching to do," he whispered smirking before he disappeared.

"Hey Elena, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked closing the grimiore she' d been working on to focus in on the conversation she knew would be coming.

"Yeah, everything's going okay, I just wanted to talk," She said lamely making Bonnie roll her eyes. She'd always been a terrible liar.

"About?"

"About Damon, he's dangerous Bon."

"I thought you said he was misunderstood and just trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Oooh I did, but he's also very unpredictable. I just don't want you getting hurt or caught up in one of his games."

"I appreciate the concern Elena but I'm fine, I'm in control of my magic now and I can take care of myself," She said letting her down gently.

"Sure I know that, it's just last night you two looked awfully cozy."

"Because we weren't at each other's throat?"

"Well.. yeah."

"Damon and I have an understanding Lena , one we're both good with ," she said wishing she would change the subject.

"Well as long as you're okay," she said weakly. "So what do you think of Zoe?"

"I think she's a lot of fun, but there's definitely a dark side to her." She said wishing she could tell her everything. Finding out she still had family left who cared and could help her with her powers was a huge deal.

"It's so hard for me to picture her and Stefan as an item."

:_ Not me:_ Bonnie thought remembering the crazed bloodied face he'd worn the night he'd lost control. Elena might forget what he really was, but she never would.

"Oh I know," She said giving her the response she expected.

"I miss you Bon, we haven't hung out in awhile," Elena said sounding so much like her old self it made Bonnie's heart ache.

"I know, I've just been buried in all this witch stuff," She said sighing.

"Learning anything new?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, just moving through the book Grams left" She said purposely evasive. The last thing she wanted to do was give over any information to the wrong person.

"Yeah I can only imagine how hard that must be," She said sighing. "Hold on."

"I'm upstairs Jenna!" She heard Elena cry. "Look Bonnie I hate to cut this short, but I think Jenna wants to talk, we'll plan a girl's day after the festival."

"Sounds good," she said hoping she d have her friend back by then.

"I'll talk to you later Lena," she said disconnecting as she felt a familiar presence.

"Speak of the devil," She said smiling as she stood from the couch and move to the door.

"Hi Damon," Bonnie said impressing him as she opened the door before he could knock.

"Aren't you the clever one?"

"I try, time for another training session?"

"Yeap, I actually want to try something new."

"Am I good with what I have on?" She asked looking down to take in the tiny jean shorts, peach colored tank top and white sandals.

"its fine, this is all going to be mental."

"Where are we going to practice?"

"At the Grille, it'll be best if you learn in a busy setting because it's the kind of environment you'll have to function in, "he said stepping back to allow her to exit.

Watching the sway of her curvy hips and her high tight ass he couldn't help but lick his lips. How had he over looked this girl? She had some serious swagger working. Bringing up the rear literally he felt the gears in his head begin to grind. She was an itch he wanted to scratch and now he had to figure out how to accomplish that goal. Why settle for sloppy seconds when you could be the first?

"Damon, what exactly are we going to try?"

"Have you read anything about telepathy?" he asked as she nodded.

"Well if a witch is powerful enough she can do it."

"You think I am?"

" I _know _you are Bon Bon," he replied smirking when she didn't correct him.

"So how do we start?"

"First we order something to eat, this can be draining, and I don't want you getting sick or worn down," he said waving over a waiter.

Placing their orders they people watched and talked more about training.

"How hard is it?"

"Once you figure it out, it's not too bad, it's the starting out that's hard."

"Let's play a game," he said grinning.

"What kind of game?"

"I'll pick the person and do a quick reading, and you tell me what you get," he said as she nodded her agreement. She was always game for people watching.

Going back and forth she impressed herself as well as him when she was able to pick up a few stray thoughts and images.

"We'll pick up after we finish," He said as their their food arrived.

"Saint Stefan lectured me about you today," he said before tucking in to his burger.

"Elena did the same thing to me," She said shaking her head as she mixed up her Chicken Caesar Salad .

"He did the whole you guys seem awfully close, she's Elena's bestie so you need to back of spiel."

"I got the whole he can't be trusted, and I'm just worried because I don't want to see you hurt routine."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Trust me," he asked quietly.

"That's a good question," she answered pausing. "I trust you more than not."

"Fair enough."

"That's all you're going to say?" She asked skeptically.

"It's a valid statement," he replied flashing her grin that coaxed one of her own.

"I think I like you Damon Salvatore," She teased.

"I _know _I like you Bonnie Bennett," he responded making her blush slightly.

Pacing back and forth in her room Zoe felt like her blood was on fire. One more day and everything would be coming to a head. What would she do if the glamour revealed something? Would Stef hate her forever for ending his happiness? She'd come here to keep an eye on Damon and pull him from his slump, but she was the one in trouble. Being around Stef so much was making it hard to keep a lid on her feelings despite the fact that she knew the situation was hopeless. Look at what one sip of human blood had done to him just weeks earlier. Growling she left the house and headed for the nearest bar.

Walking inside the dive she took a seat on a stool waving the bartender over.

"Jack Daniels on the rocks, and keep them coming," She demanded compelling him before he could waste her time with conversation. She wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat.

"Coming right up," he said turning to do her bidding as she attempted to relax.

She'd woken up today after another dream feeling like she was suffocating. She still didn't know what was coming, how to stop it or what the hell was going on with Elena. Letting out a shaky breath she tossed back another drink enjoying the fiery burn that slid down her throat and down into her belly. Maybe if she just went over the dream again something would click.

_Once more Zoe found herself deep in the woods of Mystic Falls._

"_They're coming," Emily said appearing in front of her. _

"_Who?" She asked frustrated when she was greeted with stony silence._

"I cannot tell you." She whispered making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"_They're that powerful?"_

"_Yes and no," she said cryptically. _

"_What can you tell me?" _

"_Remember what I've said, they come on two legs and four." _

"_Wolves?" She asked tensing when Emily nodded curtly_

"_You need to see," She whispered touching her head before turning to look behind her. _

"_Wake now." _

Nursing her 10th drink she ran over the brief scene again.

"See!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet as the proverbial light bulb went off. She needed to induce a vision. It was a dangerous business but in this case a necessary evil.

Exiting the bar she headed for the woods as she ran over the spell she needed to cast.

"_Stefan we need to get to the woods now!" _Damn sent clutching his head as Zoe's pain shot through him.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked immediately beside him as they raced towards the woods.

"_Something's wrong with Zoe," _he responded back focusing in on her to get her exact location.

"Zoelle!" Damon called stumbling as he slammed into an invisible barrier that separated him from her prone body. She looked like a broken doll, lying on the woodland floor with her limbs strewn about awkwardly inside her circle.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, I need to get Bonnie, stay here and guard her," Damon said knowing the witch was her own blood so she could break the circle.

"What did you do?" Stefan whispered feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Having her so close, but being unable to help her was torture.

"_Zoelle!" _he called mentally attempting to wake her though he knew it was no use.

He didn't' have the kind of power his brother wielded; and the blood bonds they once shared were long faded. Cursing his inability to drink blood without losing himself completely he clenched his fists. He'd always felt like he'd failed Zoe by not being strong enough. So this situation was like a slap in the face.

"_BONNIE! I'm coming for you now. Something's wrong with Zoelle , she's in the woods and we need your help!"_ Damon yelled mentally.

"_Damon?"_ She shot back tentivly.

"_Yes,"_ he responded all ready at her door when she opened it.

"Let's go," She said gasping when he lifted her into his arms.

"This is the fastest way to travel, hold on tight and close your eyes" he said rushing into the night as she sucked in deep breath and clenched her lids shut.

"We're here," he said stopping abruptly.

"What happened?" she asked accepting Damon's support as she was eased on to her feet shakily.

"I don't know, I felt her cry out and when I found her here she was like this," he said pacing as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Look do you even know what you're doing?" Stefan snapped making her narrow her eyes as she stepped towards the circle.

"She knows."

"Why do you trust her with Zoelle?"

"Because she's my childe, and Bonnie is her family."

"What?"

"Listen we don't' have time for this right now! Shut up and let Bonnie concentrate," he snapped, pinning his brother with eyes that had bled black.

"Fine," Stefan growled dangerously close to shifting himself.

Closing her eyes Bonnie lifted her hands as she felt the spell swirling inside the circle contained just out of reach.

"She's not hurt, she's just under the spells influence," She said turning to face Damon.

"I felt her pain."

"Self induced visions come with a price," She said shaking her head.

"How much longer will she be under?" Stefan asked anxiously.

"Hard to say, it could be a couple minutes or a couple hours, however long it takes for her to see what she needs to."

"Stubborn vitch," Damon growled making her raise her eyebrows in a look that said now was not the time to be calling the girl names.

"Vitch, a vampire witch," he said making her laugh a she shook her head; Only Damon Salvatore.

"Since we're going to be here for awhile you can start by telling me how these two are related," Stefan said.

"What does it matter to you?" Damn shot back.

"It matters," he ground out.

"That's how I found her, she was dying and I felt a pull. The one that always told me when a Bennett was in trouble; only she wasn't where she was supposed to be, it was a fluke I' d been in the right state." He said shaking his head at the memory.

"Wait so there are more Bennett's?"

"No, these two are the last, Zoelles' people left town and changed their surname in an attempt to escape everything that had happened." " As you can tell It didn't end up working out the way they planned."

The sound of air being sucked into lungs broke the silence that had fallen and they all watched as Zoe's dark eyes opened and she sat up slowly. Power radiated off her and there was a cold calculation manor that accompanied her movements.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered worriedly.

"I see it," he said tensing.

She was behaving like a newborn. When they first woke in this life, their emotions, and human memories were distant. Their movements, speech, and thoughts were kin to that of an alien. They spent the first few weeks learning how to simply blend in.

"Sorry to have you all rush out here," She said nonchalantly as she stood brushing herself off.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Oh yes, better than ever before actually," she said as her lips curled up into a chilling smile.

Opening the circle she moved to Bonnie in fluid steps that made her appear to walk over the land instead of on it.

"I was told to share," she whispered leaning in to kiss her forehead before turning to Stefan.

Moving to him she grasped his face in her hands gently pulling him to her slowly.

"Zo-"

"Shhh," She whispered pressing her cool lips to his own.

Teasing him gently with a few brushes she slide her tongue between his lips as they opened slightly in an unspoken invitation. Closing her eyes as tears made their way down her face she put everything she felt into the kiss. Her love for him, her frustration at the situation at hand, and most importantly power. Pulling away she studied his dilated eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered stepping back as he slid to the ground.

: _Don't' worry they're not hurt, it was a gift:_ She sent Damon mentally as Bonnie began to sway on her feet.

"Watch over them," She said gone as he gathered the little witch into his arms.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed eyes wide and dilated as she saw something he could not.

"I hope you know what you're doing Zoelle," Damon whispered frowning as he realized it was past midnight, ending the three day wait for the spell.

Jar in hand Zoe stood in front of the Gilberts using her power to send Jenna to sleep before using the cell phone she's pilfered from Stefan.

**: Meet me out front I want to take you somewhere: **she texted blending into the shadows to wait.

Curling her lip up in a snarl when the object of Stefan's affection appears on the front porch she wonders once more how he can stomach looking at her. She's a replica of Katherine with her chestnut locks, brown eyes and sultry features. She's dressed in jean and a red v-neck , and before she can wonder if something's wrong Zoe has her pinned against the wall.

"I'm done playing games with you," She whispers smiling as she smells her fear.

"Yes, you should be afraid," she said ignoring the little voice that told her she's regret this momentary lapse in human emotions.

A/n: And end scene! What do you guys think? I have to admit I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It's moving us into the next stage of the story. What do you think is happening to Stef and Bonnie? What do you think is going on with Zoelle? Also I've seen the term "Vitch" in numerous fanfics, i think it's a logical place your mind goes too when thinking of a vampire witch so I don't want to claim ownership of the word , but I don't want people to think I'm a thief either.


	18. Chapter XVII

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

A/n: I cannot believe this story has 100 reviews. I never thought it would be so well read. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I am truly enjoying writing this, and my must has been kind. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so it's a bit shorter than the last ones have been. I have to say a special thanks to FanFicgirl for a discussion we had that really inspired me to present Bonnie as you'll see her. :D

Sdtk:

Muse: Apocalypse Please

Prayer of the Refugee : Rise Against

**XVII**

She was shocked when Elena lowered her head and came up laughing. In just a few seconds everything about her had changed. The faint smell of vanilla and honey that she'd come to associate with her had changed to something spicy and exotic; and the fear was gone.

"I think it's you who should be scared," She hissed making Zoe tense.

"Drink," She growled.

"Oh is this some magic elixir that' supposed to tell you why sweet, innocent Elena has gone to the dark side?" she jeered.

"Drink," She repeated shoving the jar to her lips as she grabbed her hair and forced her head back.

Smirking Elena held her gaze as she sipped, drinking it all down.

"Not the effect you expected it go have is it?" she asked laughing once more when nothing happened. It was an insidious dark noise that seemed misplaced as it spilled out of the teen's mouth.

"You're so pathetic _Zoelle_, Emily must be rolling over in her grave knowing you and Bonnie are the last of her line."

"What would you know about it?"

"More than you could ever imagine. I'm coming for you and your sad little rag tag group of miscreants; but since I like to play games I'll give you a sporting chance."

"Meet me at the festival with my boys, the witch and the family grimoires, and I'll let you walk away. "

"You're so predictable Kitty Kat, all theatrics and obsession," She said knowing she'd struck a chord when her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"It's time for _**you**_ to listen up," Zoe hissed baring her fangs as she wrapped her hand around her neck and pinned her against the wall of the house.

"I've been dying for a reason to spill your blood for decades, and despite you're delusions of grandeur I assure you killing you is something I am quite capable of doing."

"You just sealed your coffin," Katherine spat.

"Katherine, I'm going to make sure it hurts," she taunted laughing when she strained against her hold.

"That's the thing about be possessing humans, all bark and no bite," she whispered gathering her power as she began to sever the ties that had bound Elena to Katherine.

"Make sure you tell my sister hello, it's been too long since we've talked," She whispered shattering the spell as her eyes widened with shock.

Quickly releasing the girls' neck she had her tossed over her shoulders and in motion before she could recover.

"You need to lay off the deer," Damon growled dumping his brothers' body into a chair before gently laying Bonnie across a couch.

He hadn't liked being out in the open with the two so vulnerable so he'd hulked up and carried them both back home.

"I'm more of a rabbit guy actually," Stefan whispered massaging his forehead as he sat up slowly.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"Like I was on a binge," he whispered pausing as he touched his lips gingerly.

"That looked like one hell of a kiss, I wonder what the girlfriend will think about it," he said moving to make a glass of scotch.

"How can you drink at a time like this?" Stefan asked shaking his head as the memory of what had happened came back.

"How can you _**not**_ drink right now?" he asked lifting his eyebrows as he raised the rim of the glass to his lips.

"Where is Zoe now?"

"On her way back with Elena, she sent me a message," he said tapping his head as he nodded.

"How's Elena?" He asked panicking as he thought of Zoe's apology.

"Is in one piece, but that's all I know so far… funny how she was an afterthought," Damon said smirking when he's brothers' eyes bled black.

"Hold your horses' tiger, I'm not the enemy."

"I don't understand this, I- I feel like I drank human blood," Stefan said standing quickly as he began to pace.

"You drank something equally as potent … power," Damon whispered almost to himself as his mind made the proper connections.

"She said she gave you two a gift."

"It doesn't' feel like one."

"Well it was," Zoe said appearing with Elena slung over her shoulder.

"Elena," Stefan whispered relieving her of the body.

Sitting in a chair he gathered her close to his chest like a shield as he glanced over the top of her head.

"I've seen what's coming and without that power upgrade you wouldn't stand a chance; it's only temporary so keep the resentment to a minimum," She said knowing she didn't have time for his brooding.

"What did you see Zoelle?" Damon asked putting an end to their bickering before it could begin.

"It's Katherine; she's coming back with Adia and her pack."

"Who's Adia?" Stefan asked frowning.

"You're sister?"Damon asked wide eyed.

"Apparently werewolves have incredibly long life spans," She said clearly furious as she forced the words through clenched teeth and thinned lips.

"Wait! You're sister is a werewolf."

"Look Stefan we don't have time for fill in the blanks here! Katherine is on her way and I have a promise to keep."

"What promise?" Damon asked glancing from Zoe to Stefan as they exchanged a knowing look.

"Now that is between me and her. You know a lady never reveals all her secrets," Zoe said in a dark tone that told him she wasn't willing to discuss it.

"Are you telling me you talked to her tonight?"

"In a manor she had Elena under a spell that … bound them together for lack of a better word."

"Bound them?"

"Tied their auras, so whenever she felt like it she could just pop in," She said shaking her head.

"It was an ingenious plan really; she knew everything Elena knew, and she could play puppet master whenever the urge struck her."

"How did I not see this?"

"Love is blind Stefan," She whispered gently as brown eyes met green.

Neither had forgotten the kiss that occurred earlier in the clearing. But it was clear from the death grip he had on Elena that it didn't matter.

"I have to hunt and gather the grimoires, I'll be back as soon as I can," she said gone.

"I'm going to take her to my room," Stefan said standing with Elena in his arms as Damon acknowledged his comment with a nod.

"It's just me and you and I little witch," he whispered seating himself across from her in a chair as he continued to nurse his drink. It felt like the world was about to fall apart and he was stuck here waiting. Wasn't life ironic?

"How much did I drink?" He wondered starring at the half empty bottle of Scotch when the room seemed to vibrate.

Standing when the tables began to shake his head turned towards the newly awakened witch.

"Bonnie?" he asked softly as her glittering green gaze pinned him.

"Can you stop this?" he asked looking at the books trembling on the shelves.

"Why? It feels so good," She sighed grinning as she made the fire place roar to life.

"I had no idea how much I've been missing out on," She purred grinning seductively as she caused one of the glasses across the room to shatter.

"I'm all for revealing in the heady powers of darkness, but can you do it without trashing my home?" he asked dryly.

Turning towards him she titled her head slightly as she studied him with new eyes.

"I think I'm beginning to see things your way," She said opening her palm and smiling down at the flames she produced.

"I've seen what were up against Damon, it's going to be a bloody battle," she said closing her hand as she extinguished the flames.

"I've been itching for a good fight," He said winking as he attempted to lighten the mood.

She had always been beautiful, but there was something about seeing her wielding her powers that made her breath taking. He was finally getting a glimpse of the woman he'd know had been lurking inside her. Tossing a blinding smile at him she made her way over to the alcohol making him lick his lips. Right now she was his every fantasy come to life.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know tonight is mine to enjoy as I please," She vowed.

"Bonnie, nothing is going to happen to you." He declared seeing red at the thought of anything happening to the girl who had the potential to mean more than any other girl before her.

There was something freeing about admitting that to himself. An opportunity for the new start he'd desperately needed after finding out Katherine was not in the tomb.

"Not even you can promise me that Damon Salvatore," She said smiling sadly as she mixed her drink.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Stefan projected to his brother as he entered the room having come as soon as the glass began to break.

"She just received a lot of power all at once; the darkness is calling to her." He replied watching as Bonnie sipped on the vodka with a splash of cranberry she had made for herself.

"It's not polite to have private conversations when others are in the room," She purred making him groan mentally. He wanted her.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want to offend our guest of honor," Damon said breaking off the conversation as he moved across the room to stand beside her.

"Are you talking about me? Because I was sure you meant Elena," She whispered lips puckered playfully as she studied him from under her lashes.

"No I was definitely talking about you little witch." He said moving in close enough to feel the heat and the power radiating off her body. To his cool skin she would feel like a furnace.

"I have to say it's nice to be noticed Mr. Salvatore," She teased.

"I have been noticing you for quite some time Ms. Bennett," he whispered giving her a once over. She was clad in a long white t-shirt and black tights; and something about the way it hinted at her curves made him want to see more.

Scowling at the bought of coughing Stefan was managing he returned his attention to his cock blocking brother.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to check on?" Bonnie asked making Damon choke on his drink.

"This isn't you Bonnie."

"Maybe it really is," she said leveling a cool gaze at him.

"But you're living in a glass house so I wouldn't throw stones," She added.

"What are you talking about?"

"You received a lot of power yourself tonight, you're not really naïve enough to believe that won't affect you are you?" She asked knowing she'd hit a sore spot when he looked away.

"Is that the reason you're in here with us instead of upstairs with Elena?"

"She's you're best friend Bonnie stop talking about her as if she's some stranger."

"She's left much to be desired lately in the role of BFF Stefan; and I have a lot more important things on my mind, like how we're going to stay alive when your ex comes to visit tomorrow," She said daring him to deny the truth.

Frowning severely the growl that rolled out of his throat was a surprise to all of them.

"You might want to get a handle on that, don't want you flying off the handle during battle," She said giving him her back as Damon looked on stunned.

"I don't' know if I'm impressed or appalled."

"Let's go with the first," She said sassily setting down her drink as she stepped closer.

"Bonnie, you're going to regret this tomorrow," he warned.

"The only thing I regret it how long this took me to do," she whispered making him shiver as her breath caressed his mouth before she took away his drink and set it on a table nearby.

"What are you waiting for Salvatore, a personal invitation" She whispered laughing when he lifted her into his arms and rushed to his room.

Watching the couple leave with a dropped jaw Stefan slowly made his way back up to his bedroom. He was dreading the moment Elena woke because right now he could barely stand to look at her. All this time he'd held her in his arms, kissed her, confided in her, and made love to her she was someone else. It made his skin crawl. How much of it did she remember? Would he ever know what had been _her_ and what had been Katherine? Shuddering as he paused just outside the door uncertain if he wanted to step inside.

He was such an asshole. Elena had been through so much to be with him, and here he was thinking fucked up thoughts because of something that was out of her control. Perhaps he was more like his brother than he liked to admit. He'd always been able to see her for who she was despite her lookalike status. But this spell had blurred that line. In order to twine their auras, didn't they have to be somewhat similar? He had a million questions, but on one to answer them.

There was Zoe, but right now that'd be playing with fire. He had been clutching on to Elena like a drowning man on a raft earlier because the feel of Zoe's soft lips had been too fresh. That kiss had made the passion that normally lay dormant between them blaze brightly. He wanted to rip her clothes off and bury himself deep inside her until she cried out his name and clawed at his back. Closing his eyes tightly as his fangs extended and his cock hardened he took a deep breath before telling himself going inside the room was what he needed to do. He would not betray Elena like this.

**:**_**What if something happens to you or Zoelle? Could you live without one last taste**__:_ A little voice asked?

"Are you okay Stef?" Zoelle asked appearing silently.

"No Zoelle, I'm not," he rasped turning to face his temptation head on.

A/n: I know you guys are all going " What? Ending it there" but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. I had such a hard time with this that I needed to end it here and regroup for tomorrow. Smoking hot Bamon scene coming tomorrow I promise. : D What do you guys think so far? Did you like the new Bonnie? I think it's time she got to play and be a total bad ass! I've been looking forward to writing her this way. Also what did y'all think of the Elena explanation? A lot of you were thinking she might be Katherine I know… surprise! Any thought on Stef? Will it be Zoe or Elena? Please hit the R button and send me your thoughts.


	19. Chapter XVIII

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

A/n: I cannot believe this story has over 100 reviews. I never thought it would be so well read. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I am truly enjoying writing this, and my must has been kind. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so it's a bit shorter than the last ones have been. I have to say a special thanks to FanFicgirl for a discussion we had that really inspired me to present Bonnie as you'll see her. :D

Sdtk:

Love the Way you Like : Eminem Feat. Rihanna

Eyes on Fire: Blue Foundation

Mouth: Bush

Never say Never : The Fray

**XVIII**

It was more like a battle than love making as urgency made their movements frantic and frenzied. Clumsy hands roaming and grouping as they made their way into the room and Damon slammed back against the door pinning her body with his own as she wrapped her slim legs around his waist. He wanted to go slow, but the fire wouldn't' allow him. Inhaling her sugary cinnamon scent as he leaned over her he nipped, licked and sucked a path from her elegant neck to her full lips. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips against her own feeling the heat from her body warm him own as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Plunging it in and out he ravished her with a steady rhythm that was a preview of what was to come.

Pulling back to allow her to suck in air he was pleasantly surprised when she boldly nipped at his chin taking control of their next round of mouth fucking. Yanking his hair she brought his eyes delibartley before biting his neck hard enough to make fireworks go off in his head as he almost broke skin.

"I want to see you," he rumbled moving back to rip her shirt off revealing a lacy cream colored bra.

The contrast of white against caramel skin was tantalizing and he felt his face slip. Not wanting her to see the effect she had on him he leaned down to bury his face in the valley of her past licking a cool wet trail down her skin before moving to suck a hardened chocolate bud into his mouth. Massaging the other mound with his other talented his hand he relished her whimpers and moans.

"Not fair, you still have your shirt on," She rasped turning her face away from his mouth as she talked against his cheek.

"Can't have that," he said getting his reaction to her under control as he lifted his gaze to show her a normal face.

"I hope you weren't attached to this shirt," She purred sending buttons flying as she pulled it apart singing a path down his shoulders to his taut abs as he shed the unwanted material.

" I showed you mine now you show me yours," he snarled feeling himself grow harder when she smirked and obliged his request with a sexy semi strip tease that left her caramel colored mounds bare.

Firm and perky they were the size of small melons and begging to be worshipped. Running his hands up her thighs as he leaned into lave her nipples with his tongue he lost himself in the slightly sweet taste of her skin. Stroking her heated center through the tights he jerked as she nipped his shoulder. He never would have pegged her for a biter, and now it was threatening to be his undoing.

" I want to see you," She whispered knowing it was taking everything in him to keep from vamping out.

"NO, you don't," he promised making her hiss as he rubbed her center harder.

"I do," she promised rocking her hips against his caresses as she raked her nails down his back and began to place bites all over his neck, purposely avoiding the spot where his pulse would've beat had he been alive.

"Bonnie," he growled in warning.

"Damon," she teased biting his jugular hard enough to draw blood.

Blinking she felt the rush of wind against her skin and something soft against her back. When her brain finally caught up she realized she was on her back in the bed with an inflamed Damon over her peeling away her tights and his pants.

"I tried to go slow, take my time and be gently, but you didn't want it that way," he growled making her heart stutter as she took in his black eyes and protruding fangs.

"So now, I'm going to drink you and fuck you till you know you won't ever belong to anyone else," he said slowly watching her face for any sign of disagreement.

"You're ready for me aren't you?" he asked silkily as he eased a finger into her moist center and she moaned biting her bottom lips.

"The rest of you tasted so sweet, I want to know what this tastes like," he whispered easing his finger out as he brought it to his lips.

"Mhmm, Ambrosia," he purred easing down to bury his face against her as she cried out in shock.

Vamp speed was like a time warp. Your body experienced things before you mind could register it fully. His tongue eased in and out of her as his fingers rubbed her swollen nubs and his teeth occasionally caressed her. She was standing inside the fire, but she was a child of a flame and didn't fear the burn.

Grasping his hair in a death grip she rocked her hips against him pressing his face into her as he took her higher and higher until her body was shaking and she was begging for something she' never experienced.

_**:Say my name:**_ Damon projected sending her over the edge with one last swirl of his magic fingers and a flick of his tongue against her nub.

"DAMON!" She keened as fireworks went off in her head and pain struck mixing with pleasure as he buried himself deep inside of her.

"You're so tight, and all mine," he growled pumping his hips as the orgasm she'd been riding began to build once more.

"Mine, Mine, mine," he continued. It was a pledge a promise, a hope as he pounded into her gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as she cried out for God, scratching and clawing as she began her climb once more.

"Say it Bonnie," he rasped speaking around his fangs.

"Yours, I'm yours," she whispered shocking him as she leaned up and connected their lips , letting her tongue dart out and caress his fangs.

Lost when she nicked herself and he tasted her blood he pulled away to sink his teeth in to her neck sending her into an orgasm that had her already tight core clenching around him as she spasmed.

Holding his bleeding wrist to her lips he was sent over the edge with her as she began to draw blood from his wound.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking her over to make sure he hadn't taken too much.

"Wow Salvatore it almost sounds like you care," she teased pausing when he pinned her with an intense icy blue stare.

"I gave you your chance to leave," he dead panned.

"And I didn't take it," She shot back feeling dazzled when his lips spread over a genuine smile.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you actually smile D," She whispered making him beam at the use of his nickname.

"The first of many Bon Bon," he whispered telling himself not to ruin things by worrying about his image.

"It'll be okay tomorrow Stef, we'll be ready for them," She said frowning when he shook his head.

"That's not what this is about," he seethed making her arch a delicate looking brow.

"Oh?"

"This is about us Zoelle."

"Stef, there isn't an us."

"Then what was that earlier?"

"A transfer of power."

"Really? Cause I don't recall you sticking your tongue down Bonnies' throat," he snapped temper flaring.

"That's wrong on so many levels I'm not even going to bother," She said dryly turning to leave.

"Don't' walk away from me," he hissed pinning her against the wall with an arm on either side of her.

"Careful Stef you're staring to resemble someone I once knew," She mocked letting her anger bleed out.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He spat?

"Love to have the man back who didn't' loathe what he was sure? The whole self inflicted pain routine gets old."

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" He whispered almost t himself.

"I did! You're the one who asked me to come here to help Damon remember? And as for the _**birthday celebrations**_**,** you found me." She said pushing him away as she retreated a few steps. If this had been twenty years ago she would have known how this ended. But they weren't together now and this wasn't foreplay.

"You could have said no!"

"When have I ever told you no Stefan Salvatore?" She hissed. "Listen if you want to be all bent out of shape over your lot in life, be my guest, but don't' drag me into it." She said walking away.

"NO! you don't' get to walk away until we're done," he said suddenly beside her grasping her wrist.

"I thought we were!"

"Were what?"

"Done," she whispered.

"I don't think so Zoey, not by a long shot," He whispered moving in until their lips almost touched.

"No!" Zoe exclaimed hurriedly stepping away.

" I will not be an afterthought or a second runner up, if you come to me it'll be because I'm the one you want." She said turning on her heel as she retreated to her room leaving to think on her words.

"_How can I choose between my past and my present?"_ he wondered.

Abandoning all thoughts of entering his room he made his way back down to the study and poured himself a glass of scotch. Pacing back and forth he ran over the pros and cons of both women. He wasn't a womanizer like his brother, but when he loved it was hard and deep. Which was why as much as he loved Elena a part of him still held on to Zoe. Zoelle, she was laugher, fun, indulgence and his own kind. But Elena had brought him back to life, giving meaning to an existence that had become stagnate. She was light, goodness and a link to humanity.

When he was with Elena he felt cherished and admired, he felt absolved of his sins and closer to be the person he wanted to be because he could not risk losing control. If he ever harmed Elena he would _never _forgive himself. It was one hell of a motivator to staying on the straight and narrow. Being with Zoe made him feel alive, made him not hate what he was as much as he relaxed. The tight rein he always kept on himself got to be loosened and the fire that always boiled just below the surface was released in an all consuming passion. He missed the passion. He didn't have to be careful with Zoe because he couldn't break her, and he could bit her. Even after he'd sworn off human blood he'd still drank from Zoe.

Groaning when his fangs began to lengthen he downed his drink and made enough. Taking a note from Damon he decided he would continue until he got the answer or passed out. Either way would be a welcome release.

A/N: Ok gang here's the scoop. I'm terribly conflicted about what should happen next so I'm working on two different versions of things. So for the sake of fighting off writers block I'm going to post this and prepare myself to begin on the next chapter. What did you think about Bamon? They didn't waste any time, but I never saw Damon as the type. Once he knows what he wants he goes for it.


	20. Chapter XIX

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

A/n: Sorry for the delay a little thing called life exploded giving me little time and my muse seemed to disappear for a bit as well. I'm back not and determined to finish what I've started. :D Loved the season premiere! This is going to be a hell of a wild ride. Did anyone else love the Bamon interaction? Ok so this isn't exactly a chapter I love but I'm getting back into the swing of things. More to come soon.

**Chapter XIX**

"Stefan," a voice whispered making him turn towards the door.

"Elena! What are you doing up?" he asked swiftly standing as he set his drink beside the couch and came to help her sit on the couch.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she said trailing off as she shook her head confused.

"How do you feel?" he asked cautiously."

"Like I have a really bad hangover, I don't even remember how I got here," She said shaking her head as she turned her dark eyes to his beseechingly.

"What happened to me?" She asked making him reach for his drink and let the fiery liquid ease down his throat. How do you tell someone they'd just spent an undetermined amount of time as a puppet for a sadistic ex girlfriend?

"Are you drunk?" She asked taking in his actions.

"No but I wish I was," he said honestly.

"Stefan, I don't like this," She whispered shaking her head.

"Elena I know you don't know this, but up until a few hours ago you've been under Katherine's control."

"WHaT?"

"She found a way to bind the two of you together in a way that allowed her to tap in and control you whenever she wanted. Do you remember any of that?" he asked pausing.

"N-No I mean, I knew I was losing time, but I thought it was just the stress of everything that's been going on. Oh my god! What did I do?" She gasped.

"Nothing too horrible considering," he said honestly.

"_Just bitchy behavior, oh and the best sex we ever had,"_ he thought bitterly.

"That's why I didn't catch it earlier, I thought you were just reacting to everything," he said shaking his head as his self loathing reared its ugly head.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"It's not your fault if it wasn't for me, none of this would have ever happened to you," he said standing to pace as he gripped his drink glass tightly.

"That's not true."

"WE both know it is," he said tired of lying to himself.

"How did I get free?"

"That was Zoe… do you remember her?"

"Yes, but it's blurry," she whispered not wanting to admit her competition with the girl had been her own behavior.

Having someone around who'd meant so much to Stefan hadn't set well with her. Especially knowing she had experienced a side of him she had never really seen.

"She broke the spell," he said launching into the story of her shared ancestry with Bonnie and bringing her up to date.

"She's on her way here right now!" She asked terrified.

"With bells on," he said sarcastically as she frowned. He was more like Damon now than she'd ever imagined he could be.

"Stefan, I don't think now's the time to be drinking," She whispered gently.

"I think it's the perfect time Elena, My ex just hijacked your body and I don't know how long I've been thinking it's your when it wasn't or how much of it was actually you!" he hissed.

"Stefan."

"Listen Elena, I can't do this right now, being with me is only going to make you a target, and I need to get my head together."

"What! You can't do this!"

"I have to," he said shaking his head.

Even looking at her right now made his stomach turn. Seeing her sweet face coupled with a seemingly innocent manner; and imagining his blood thirsty ex lurking somewhere beneath was making him angry.

"I will protect you with my last breath tomorrow if necessary, but I think we both need to take some time to think things over," He said shaking his head. "You can have my room tonight," he said slipping out as the smell of salt signaled her tears.

Closing her eyes against the tears that spilled down her face she could only manage to feel disgust. He was right. She remembered some of the past month and the flirting with Damon had been her. She wanted to have both the boys' attention. Wanted to be the one who fixed Damon, it made her feel powerful. Having both Salvatore's vying for her attention had been exciting and made her feel wanted. What kind of person felt that way? She knew from their identical appearances Katherine's blood ran in her veins. But now she had to question just how similar they were.

"What was the whole blood thing about?" She asked propped up on her elbow as she faced him.

"Bonding," Damon whispered running his over the smooth warm skin of her back.

Being completely open and honest was… different, but he knew somehow she'd know if he lied.

"What kind of bonding?"

"A blood bond, it'll allow us to contact each other mentally with ease, track each other and possibly a few other things, it's different for each couple." He said glad she hadn't asked why he had done it. He wasn't about to lose her and this insured him against her death

"Is it permanent?" She asked not sure she liked the idea of such an important decision being made without her consent.

"No, it'll lose its strength over time unless we continue to exchange blood."

"Interesting," she said turning the thought over in her mind.

Closing the grimoires she'd been perusing as a knock sounded on her door she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for socializing right now.

"Stef?" She said shocked as she opened the door.

" Zoey," he whispered stepping inside as she frowned.

"You smell like a brewery."

"I'm not drunk," he said as she rolled her eyes.

" I never said you were, I know how well you hold your liquor , what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Zoe."

"Stef I told you I wasn't going to play second."

"And you won't be, I ended it with Elena," he said flooring her.

"What?" She whispered as she licked her lips nervously. How could he go from being in love with her to leaving her in the span of an hour?

"Every time I look at her I just see Katherine," he said screwing up his lips in disgust.

"And you didn't before?"

"No, they were like night and day, like twins with two completely different personalities; but now they blur together."

"Stef-"

"No Zoey, we've played this game for long enough , pretending like it's over for good until a birthday comes around, acting like it doesn't bother us to be apart."

"I never acted like anything," She snapped annoyed.  
"Fine, I acted," he growled pinning her to the door as she gasped.

"My power boost puts us on an equal playing field," he whispered making her shiver as he leaned his hard body into her own and she yielded.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know I want to spend all the time I have left with you," he whispered tracing her delicate features with his fingers.

"I've always loved you , and if not being with you the past sixty years hasn't changed that I doubt anything ever will."

"Love isn't always enough Stef," She whispered bringing her hands up to cup his face.

"It is for right now," he whispered begging her to give him now.

Closing her eyes she sighed knowing she wouldn't deny him even though she should. Forever wasn't in the cards for them; but they could have this.

"Okay," She whispered trembling as he brought his soft lips to her own. He tasted like whiskey and want and she couldn't get enough.

Moaning as their tongues dueled she closed her eyes and let herself forget everything but this moment. His soft hands roamed over her body worshipping her curves as he relieved her off her clothes. Concentrating she heard him gasp as she made the temperature of her body rise.

"You're warm," he whispered burying his face in her neck after depositing her on the bed.

"I thought you might like that trick," She said giggling as she traced a path over his muscled chest warming his skin.

"I think you have too many clothes on," She purred playfully tugging at the waist band of his jeans.

"Well we can't have that can we?" he teased gone and back in an instant.

"Much better," She sighed moaning as he slid his finger into her moist center easing in and out as he rubbed her swollen nub.

"Oh God Stef," She whispered lifting her hips in rhythm with the fingers moving agonizingly slow. He was the only one she'd ever allowed to dominate her and take the lead.

"You like that Zoey?" He whispered with piercing eyes and veins that had bled black.

"Yes," She whispered growing eve wetter. This was her Stefan, unrestrained and wild as he drove her body higher and higher.

"Then you'll like this even better," he said smirking as she cried out in protest at the removal of his capable fingers.

Trembling as he guided himself inside her he growled when she allowed her own eyes to bled black and her fangs to descend. There was nothing like feeling the one you love sip from your veins.

"Drink," he growled increasing his thrusts as she whimpered beneath him lifting her hips to meet him as he drove deep inside her.

Sinking her fangs into his neck she sipped him slowly as he continued to move inside her drawing it out as he continued to fill her over and over again.

"I'm so close," she whispered feeling herself approach her peek as he leaned down to bury his face in her neck as he struggled to hold out for her.

Growling as he inhaled her scent he leaned down to nip at her neck licking her pulse point. She smelled just like he remembered; like roses, sin and spice, and as she moaned her felt his gums itch as his fangs threatened to descend.

"It's okay," She whispered sensing his hesitation. Drinking from her would link them, but it wouldn't make his hunger flare. Swapping blood was erotic and pleasurable, but not addicting. It was the human blood could send you into a downward spiral.

"Zoey," He growled trembling as he gave in to his baser desires and sunk his teeth in feeling her clench around him shaking as she shattered taking him over the edge with her as he drank his fill.

What did you guys think? The Elena/Stef/Zoe seemed to feel _right_ to me, but I'd love to hear you're thoughts on it. Also Damon's in love but still himself. Can you see it as it's been written. I'm off to work on the next chappy. Hang in there with me we're nearing the end of out tale. :D


	21. Chapter XX

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

Closer: Kings of Leon

Deep South: Cartel

Izzo: Jay Z

A/N: I dk why but my song list makes no sense lol. It helped me write but they were all so random. My muse def has a sense of humor. I like this chapter a bit better than the last one.

A wonderful reader said something that made me want to post an explanation. If you were thinking last chapter Stefan isn't the type of man who would have hooked up with Zoe while Elena was still in the house I totally get where you're coming from. But I always saw him as a different person when he's with Zoe. I don't think Stef was always the vamp he is now. In my head he had his "Dark" period and she is a reminder and kind of an encourager for him to fall back into that pattern. I think that's why they are a bit of a tragic couple. There's a lot of love and loyalty between them, but it doesn't necessarily make them go together better. I hope that explained things: Hope you guys like the newest chapter.

_XX_

"_You're running out of time!" Emily said drawing her back to the forest. _

"_What more can I do?" She snapped irritated. She'd faced her fears, invoked the ancestors and forced a vision. What else was left? _

"_You have to find the spell to-"She said image wavering slightly as she grimaced seemingly in pain. _

"_They know I'm not where I should be, I have to go," She said fading into nothing. _

"Damn it!" She cried instantly awake.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked pulling her body against his.

"Emily was trying to tell me something, but we got interrupted," She said sighing.

"Interrupted?"

"Yea she said they know when she's trying to communicate, she's connected to them somehow."

"It's Katherine," Stefan said making her pull away to meet his gaze over her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She was more than Katherine's hand maiden, she was like a best friend, and you yourself know they were connected, blood bonds are powerful things when mixed with spells."

"Wait! You think it's continued through death?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"Then it must've been an eternal bond, and until the spell is undone or over ridden…"she said trailing off as he nodded agreeing with her train of thought.

"She'll continue to be able to block her, but how could she exercise power over Emily? She's just a vampire. "

"The spell, it would make sure she couldn't betray her," Zoe said tossing the covers aside as she dressed quickly making Stefan sigh. That hadn't lasted nearly as long as he'd like.

"I have to break the bond," she said tossing him his clothes as she moved to the books she'd been browsing earlier.

"Here help me," She said tossing him the other book after he donned his clothing.

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything at all that mentions an Eternal bond," She said using her vamp speed to rifle through the book.

"I've got something!" She cried stopping at the page that said Eternal Bonding.

**Eternal Bonding. **

_**An Eternal Bond will bind two people for as long as they shall live and beyond. It is the ultimate show of loyalty and not to be taken lightly. These spells will not allow either party to do something that would harm the other. Be it by look or deed. **_

_**Ingredients:**_

_**Blood**_

_**Black Cat Oil**_

_**Powdered Sulfur**_

_**Spider Webs**_

_**Hair **_

"Does it say anything about undoing it?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, but I can use a bond breaking spell with the same ingredients, but that's the problem, how can I get the blood when Emily is gone, and Katherine certainly isn't volunteering-"

"Bloodlines!" She said hopping up.

"Bloodlines?" Stefan asked eyeing her as if he thought she'd gone off her rocker.

"They aren't here, but their bloodlines are!" She said seeing the understanding don in his eyes.

"You and Elena," he whispered wincing slightly at the thought of her asking the girl for a favor now.

"You'll have to be the one to ask her." He said as she shrugged.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to feel bad about what happened earlier," she said looking pointedly in at the mused bed.

"No," he said shaking his head as he took in her indifferent expression. He could always count on he and Damon to do what needed to be done without feeling.

"I'll go talk to Damon, and then we'll gather the ingredients," She said leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He had that look that said he needed space. This was what they had become, rare poignant moments followed by long bouts of uncertainty. Maybe they'd get it right one day, but she knew now was not that time.

"I'm going to kill Stefan," Damon muttered throwing on a pair of pants and answering the door.

"Zoe?"

"Tell Bonnie to get dressed, I'm going to need her help with a spell. I know how to lessen Katherine's power."

"How?"

"By going back to the source."

"The source? You mean her maker?"

"No, Emily."

"But how?"

"Meet me in the library; I'll explain it to everyone at once."

"You might want to get rid of the stench of Stefan if you plan on asking Elena for a favor," he said eyeing her pointedly as she smiled and tilted her head to concede his point.

"Ditto D," She said laughing as she headed back to her room to change.

Breezing into her room she found Stefan standing with his back towards her at the window.

"Stef rally now, brood later," She said swiftly changing into a pair of fresh blue jeans and a black top.

"Rally?"

"For the big meeting in the study," She said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"When?"

"Let's say twenty minutes," She said relaying the same information to Damon mentally before heading in search of Elena.

She found the forlorn girl sitting in front of a fire in the library. If she still had a conscious she would feel bad approaching her after what she and Stef had just done; but luckily being a vampire provided her with immunity to feelings she didn't want.

Making sure to make noise like a human would as she entered the room she watched an expression of anger fade to admiration as the girl took her in.

"_You really should not be grateful to me," _She thought.

"You- You saved me," She whispered breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"I broke a spell," She said shrugging. She did not do the whole bonding over good deeds thing .

"Thank you for that," She whispered clearing her throat as she sat up tucking her hair behind her ears nervously.

"I'm sure Stef filled you in on everything that's been going on, so I'm just going to cut to the chase, we need your help."

"Me?"

"I need the blood and hair of one of Katherine's descendants for a spell," She said making her arch an eyebrow.

"What kind of spell?" She asked listening carefully as Zoe explained her plan.

"Of course I'll provide you with as much as you need," She said nodding her head as she quickly agreed.

"_Now I see it, such a good girl so quick to jump up and lend a hand. Probably has a case of rose colored glasses too,"_ She thought easily picturing Stef being drawn to her like a bee to honey.

"Thank you," She said grateful when she heard the others approaching. She'd had more than enough quality time.

Diverting her attention from the girl's reunion she locked eyes with Damon.

"_You two looked mighty cozy,"_ he teased mentally.

"_Fuck off,"_ She sent back smirking when he hid his laugh in a cup of strong whiskey.

"Emily's been coming to me for weeks now in dreams," Zoe said as they all sat.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked quietly. Her past experiences with her ancestor hadn't been good; and as much as she trusted Zoelle a part of her didn't want anything more to do with Emily.

"That danger was coming and we needed to present a united front to even stand a chance of winning, " She said giving them a quick run-down of the dreams and the spell she wanted to do.

"So this will break their connection?" Stefan asked.

"I think it will, and that'll leave Katherine a lot more susceptible to being taken down.

"You only say that because you don't know her, she's always got another ace up her sleeve." Damon said bitterly.

"This time so do we, she has no idea how powerful the Bennett witches have become."

"I hope you're right," Stefan whispered knowing how much damage the vampire could inflect.

"With Emily's help I will be," She replied

"Well let's get started, who knows when Katherine will decide to slink back here," Damon said spurring them into action.

"I'll need to get the ingredients from Grams," Zoe said as a look of understanding passed between her and Bonnie.

"I'll go with you, I know where everything is," She said ignoring the frown that marred Damon's face.

"I'll take good care of her," Zoe promised smirking. She liked seeing D off kilter.

"Aren't you going to say, so you and Damon?" Bonnnie asked breaking the silence that had fallen in the SUV.

"I'm not Elena Bonnie, I saw what was there the whole time."

"What do you mean? We hated each other!"

"Maybe, but that didn't mean there was potential for something great."

"You think so?" She asked not sure she'd made the best choice becoming involved with a man she'd hated a few weeks earlier.

"Damon doesn't do casual, he does toy, food, and forever," she said dryly.

"Forever is a long time," Bonnie said growing nervous. When you put someone up on a pedestal they were bound to fall off.

"You might drive each other crazy at times, but I think you'll be happy." She said flashing her small smile.

"Elena said Stefan broke things off."

"So he said."

"You don't think it's permanent?" She asked giving her a sideways look that said she knew what had occurred between them.

"No."

"Then how could you have been with him?"

"Because I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow and if I die I want my last memories to be filled with the one person I loved most."

"How can you be so nonchalant?" Bonnie asked shaking her head.

"Because I have to be, and once you've died once, the rest is just stolen time. Our numbers have to be up sometime."

"You don't think you're coming back from this do you?" She whispered.

"I never said that," She said pulling up into the driveway without answering.

Entering the house almost solemnly they made their way to the cellar that held all the ingredients.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Damon asked arching his eyebrows at the two women who meant the most to him.

"Mostly," Bonnie answered lips twitching at his rolled eyes.

"Seriously D, it'll work, "Zoe said noticing the curious look Elena was sending their way. The floor of her world had fallen from beneath her in a matter of hours.

"Let's cast the circle," Zoe said as they moved to the land just behind the manor.

Drawing the circle they called to the powers that be and closed the circle behind them gathering around the cauldron they'd brought over as they began the spell in unison.

"With blood, candle and scent times three, No longer shall this binding be, Free to live and free to soar, Let her leave this place once more," They chanted pausing to place the blood inside the cauldron placed at their feet.

"As I burn this hair a part of thee, let her heart and soul be free, "They continued dropping in their hair along with Elena's.

The cauldron bubbled turning from a murky brown to a bright red as the wind began to roar making them raise their voices.

"And for those who doth cast despair, Binding her with sightless hair, I send to them this well- earned curse, Let their bonding spell reverse," Hands intertwined and raised above their heads the girls chanted eyes wide as lighting flashes and thunder rolled in the distance.

"As in my will so mot it be." They completed as a wall of fire rose swiftly around the circle that buzzed with the energy built imploded. A bright light flashed as what appeared to be lighting struck the cauldron sending red sparks flying.

"Did it work?"

"Not yet," Zoe whispered watching in awe as the red sparks formed a stream of light that escaped from the cauldron and shot up and out of the circle.

"We need to break the circle," Zoe said hurriedly beginning the process to the left and Bonnie complied starting from the right to meet her in the middle.

"We don't want my sister riding that power back after it reaches Katherine," She explained letting out a sigh of relief as the circle was disbanded.

"She could do that?" Bonnie.

"And more, she was powerful then, and I imagined her bond with Katherine made her even more so, but now that's gone," She whispered smirking.

"Because we've cut the binding with Emily?"

"Exactly, Katherine isn't the vamp she once was," She with an evil grin.

"Did it work?"Stefan asked as they all gathered around them.

"Only one way to find out, we've got to contact her" she said heading inside.

"How do we do that?"

"Séance."

"Something's wrong," Katherine thought frowning as a chill ran down her spine. She knew when magic was being worked on her.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but since you want to fight dirt we will," She growled.

Zoelle Bennett made her skin crawl. She wanted to spill her blood and see her head on a platter. You did not disrespect her and live to tell the tale. She'd given the silly little girl a chance to make things write and she'd tossed it in her face.

"We move tonight," She hissed tossing aside her snack to gather her troops.

A/n: So what do you guys think? do you think about the direction the story is taking? Is it what you expected? Better Worse? Are your questions being answered as I begin to wrap things up? Thanks again for sticking with me you guys! Hit the R button and let me hear your opinions good and bad.


	22. Last Night Bamon One shot

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

A/n: Hey guys I had a few people mention they felt like the D&B reaction to everything that happened was lacking in the last chapter. So , I'm going to post it at the beginning of this one as a bit of a Flash back before I continue on with the story. :D Hope you enjoy

LAST NIGHT

Opening her eyes she smiled lazily at the feel of strong arms wrapped around her waist. The cool length of his lean body behind her made the heat that poured off her bearable and the uncertain future seem not so important. Damon Salvatore was like a drug once he entered your veins he dulled your senses until the only thing that mattered was him

"Look who decided to join the world of the living," he teased suddenly making her jump.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" She asked turning to face him once he loosened his grip on her waist.

"Well your night time is technically my day," he said smiling as she eyed him.

She thought she'd feel shy, but there was a feeling of belonging that wouldn't allow modesty. She'd been adrift like a boat without an anchor since Grams died. Her Father had long been absent always placing work before family and with her two best friends completely immersed in their own lives she'd been alone. But she knew now that would never be the case again, even if she wanted it. Damon Salvatore did not do failure and she hadn't walked away when he'd given her the chance. He'd follow her to hell and back just to remind her that she was his. And if she was honest with herself a part of her loved that.

Studying his face she was amazed how much could change so quickly. Curling a lock of her hair around his fingers as he drank her in his brilliant blue eyes studied her with something ken to softness.

"What are you thinking?"

"That as bizarre as this should be, it feels right," She answered honestly. The old Bonnie would have run from the feeling, fought tooth and nail to deny what was right in front of her. But this new Bonnie was different.

"You look surprised," She said smirking as she took in his expression.

"I didn't expect you to admit it so quickly," he said frowning slightly. Her confidence was sexy, but annoying at the same time. It left him off kilter and he found that was a feeling he didn't like much.

Caressing his face gently she told him it was okay with her eyes. Damon had never had a reason to trust people , and that wasn't going to change overnight.

"_IF I could change it over night I would," _he said mentally making her smile._  
_

"_I know." _

There was something about talking telepathically that made it easier to open up. The blood blond made it had to lie and if he was truthful with himself he didn't want to. This was his chance for things he'd long given up hope of having. He hadn't wanted immortality really; he'd only wanted the woman he'd loved; and having her had meant turning. Everything about that relationship had been a lie, but what he had with Bonnie was real. She'd seen him at his worse and knew better than most what he was capable of. Yet when he'd given her the chance to leave she had chosen to stay. She'd chosen him.

"You deserve more than to be someone's second choice," Bonnie whispered pulling him in for a kiss as she took control.

"Let me love you," She whispered asking for more than permission to take control of his delectable body.

Proceeding when he acknowledged her question with a tiny nod of agreement she traced his face gently with her fingers before doing the same with her lips. She was going to show him what love was supposed to feel like.

_a/n: _I know this is a bit short, but that's where my muse Francesca wanted to stop. Now to resume working on the main event. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter XXI

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

"Back in Black" By AC/DC

Running up that hill : Placebo

**XXI**

"You guys are so gullible," Zoe said rolling her eyes as she sent them a smirk.

"I'm going to do a trance."

"You can do that?"Bonnie asked awed.

Being around Zoe she'd seen things she had only read about. To think that kind of power now lay in her too was a high. She felt like she could do anything. Looking at Damon out of the corner of her eye she smiled. She was doing a lot of things these days that she had never imagined.

"_What's that smile about?"_ Damon asked mentally sending a shiver up her spine. She hadn't expected the surge of possessiveness that came along with their relationship. If she caught Elena so much as bat an eyelash at him there would be no keeping _**them **_under wraps.

"_I'll tell you later," _she sent back.

"DO you need help?" She asked refocusing her attention on Zoe.

"No I'll come and find you when I know something, for now enjoy the time you've got."

"I should come to watch over you, just in case," Stefan said quickly giving himself an out from having to stay with Elena.

"_That's a first,"_ Bonnie thought knowing she was being cruel. It wasn't her fault boys were drawn to her like a bee to honey.

"_But it was her fault how she choose to deal with it,"_ A voice said comforting her.

There was a price that came along with power. A darkness that reared its head at inopportune moments, and made her realize there was a side to her she'd been keeping hidden. A Bonnie who didn't' worry what others thought or question herself, the confidence was addicting and it made her understand Damon so much more.

"_Its fun isn't it?" _he asked making her chock back a laugh.

"And then there were three," Damon said sarcastically.

Funny that a few days ago all he wanted was Elena vulnerable alone and now he wished she was anywhere else.

"It's okay Damon, you don't have to stay and entertain us," Elena said clearing her throat as a strange silence fell and the two exchanged a look she couldn't read.

"_Should we tell her?" _Bonnie asked.

"_Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out on her own_," he teased making her smirk.

" _Damon,"_ She admonished.

"_Fine,"_ he replied making her laugh. Only he could make one word sound like an eye roll.

"That'd be kind of hard seeing as how where thou goes I go and all that," he said smirking as Elena's brow furrowed and her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to tell her Honey bun," He asked laying it on thick until she elbowed him.

"Ouch, you have sharp elbows little witch," he said playfully tugging her hair as she turned from him to focus on her best friend.

"Bonnie.. did he do something to you?"

"Gave her the best sex of her life," he said hissing when she shocked him with a low dose of electricity.

"_That's new, we may have to use that in the bedroom,"_ He teased.

"Bonnie what is he talking about? Why are you denying anything?" Elena asked panicking.

Bonnie hated Damon, so why were they standing so close and trading words like lovers teasing one another.

"Because it's true Elena," Bonnie said shrugging.

"WHAT ! You hate him!"

"Don't hold back," Damon scoffed.

"Bonnie how could you do this?" She asked feeling like Alice after she'd fallen down the rabbit hole.

"I know this probably seemed sudden to you Elena, and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't' shocked myself. But things change." She said softly as if she was talking to a small child.

"Have I been that out of the loop?" She whispered almost to herself.

"Oh yes, as far as friends go, you've been a horrible one lately," Damon said smirking when Bonnie didn't dispute the statement. It was time she stopped sugar coating everything.

"I am so sorry," She whispered shaking her head as she saw herself through their eyes.

"Don't apologize, just … "Bonnie said shaking her head as she trialed off. What could she say really?

"Don't do it anymore," Damon said looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Stefan you really don't have to be here," Zoe said lighting a candle before she dimmed the lights.

" I know but I want to be," he said firmly making her roll her eyes.

When Stefan thought he was doing the right thing it took nothing short of a dynamite blast to move him from his decision.

"Once I enter the trance and reach Emily don't disturb me , no matter what happens."

Taking a deep breath she studied the deep blue color clearing her mind of everything but Emily. Suddenly her stomach dropped out and everything went black.

"You broke the bond, and for that I am grateful," Emily said standing over her as she came too.

Easing into a sitting position she studied the space and discovered they were in a circle surrounded by hundreds of candles.

"Where are we?"

"A place where no one else can enter unless I wish it, being bonded with Katherine bound a part of my powers, but no longer, I am now as I was before she entered my life."

"What made you agree to bond with her."  
"Katherine can be charming and quite convincing when she sets her mind to it, and then she wasn't so…"

"Insane," Zoe offered up making her smile.

"Yes, the years have turned her more ruthless and less human, she's older than most expect."

"How old?" Zoe asked nervously. Age equaled power in the vamp world.

"Over a Millennium," Emily said making her gasp.

"So you see why she's so disconnected, everything she once knew is gone and all that's left is games for her."

"I saw something before our bond was severed completely, she's coming."

"We know-"

"As we speak she's in route to this town."

"We're not ready!" Zoe hissed as her frustration rose. She could only imagine the blood bath that would occur if Katherine brought the fight to them tonight.

"Even with the power the ancestors have bestowed it may not be enough," Emily said sighing as he shook her head.

"For years I protected Katherine, allowing her to keep me alive long past my years, and the irony that she might be the one to end my lineage is not lost on me. Perhaps it's karma for cheating death all those years," She said shaking her head.

"What do we need to beat her."  
" I know some spells," She said quickly listing off a few.

"Anything else?" Zoe asked feeling like the odds were stacking against them.

"Someone extremely powerful."

"Someone like you!" Zoe said suddenly excited.

"Me?"

"Now that the bond is broken, I can bring you back can't I?"

"Not without a price," She said honestly.

"It doesn't matter," Zoe said waving her off as she abruptly broke the trance.

"What happened?" Stefan asked anxiously

"We have to get ready Katherine is on her way now," She said quickly sending the same thoughts to Damon and Bonnie.

"What!"

"I know, but don't worry I have a plan," She said as they made their way to the study once more.

"So let me get this straight, the doppelganger is on her way here as we speak?" Damon asked frowning.

"Yes this is why I need you guys to work on these spells while I go and work on one of my own."

"What could possibly be so important right now?"

"Emily, I'm going to bring her back," She said watching his jaw drop.

"I know there's bad blood there, but right now I think you'll quickly agree it's best to let bygones be bygones," She said as he quickly nodded his agreement.

"_Better the devil you know_," Damon sent making her smile. Somehow she doubted Emily would appreciate the reference.

"What are these?" Bonnie asked letting her eyes run over the paper she'd been given.

"The protection of Nyx to ask her favor on us all tonight, and a Psychic spell to make sure no one gets in side our heads that shouldn't," She said tapping her head.

"You think I could do this?" Bonnie asked arching an eyebrow.

"I know you can," Zoe said reaching out to grasp her hand. "The same blood runs through our veins Bonnie Bennett, you remember that," She said moving to stand in front of Elena.

"Strength of day, Strength of Night, Give her Strength, beyond her sight," She whispered moving her hands gently from her head down as she gave her blue colored aura clear coat.

"Should help," She said gone before anyone could comment.

"Okay Scooby gang, let's gather the ingredients we need and come back to do some hocus pocus," Damon said avoiding an awkward silence by sending them all into motion.

"I need everyone to hold hands," Bonnie said telling Damon mentally that he needed to be touching her but she needed her hands free.

Feeling his cool arm wrap around her waist she took a deep breath before reaching inside to channel the power of her ancestors.

"Oh mighty air, that rushes its force through the trees and plans on a windy night I call to thee!" She cried hands outstretched until she felt the brush of air against her skin.

"Oh Mighty fire, that warms us and helps provide us with many comforts, I cal to thee!" She cried moving to the east as she pictured flames in her mind mindful of the others in the circle as a spark erupted and fire encircled them.

"Oh mighty water, that overtakes low land with great force and is essential to all life, I call to thee." She cried moving to face south as the others arranged their body accordingly.

"Oh my God, is it raining?" Elena whispered feeling the drops brush her face.

"Her powers grown a lot," Stefan whispered awed.

He'd never seen Bonnie like this before, the wind blew her hair back and her jade green eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness. She looked regal and his brother behind her lending silent support completed the picture.

"Oh mighty earth, that we walk upon and must treat as we would our own kin, I call to thee," She cried facing west as the ground below them trembled slightly.

"Oh mighty spirit, that rages through all of us, keeping up strong and healthy, in the name of Night and my goddess Nyx, I call to thee!" She cried arms raised above her head as she looked up at the full moon

"Oh Sweet Mother of Night, I call upon your name to bring me your protection, shield us from danger and lend us strength to defeat our foes."

"In Nyx's name I call to thee, Please send your wisdom and protection." She cried lowering her arms as an unnatural silence fell. For a moment it was like the whole world had paused until the energy surrounded them raising the hair on their arms and neck as it filled them with warmth.

"She's blessed us this night, Thank you Nyx," She whispered bowing her head.

"We can break the chain now," She said stepping away as she opened the circle with her athame and blew out the candles.

"What did that do?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, one can never predict just what a higher being has in mind," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Can we finish the speculation at home," Damon asked frowning as he vigilantly watched the shadows.

Digging as quickly as her powers would allow she unearthed the resting place of her ancestor. Stopping when she hit casket she wiped the dirt from her face before cracking open the coffin.

"And we begin," She whispered pouring the potion over the brittle bones as she began to chant.

A/N: And end scene. What do you guys think? Do you have any guesses on what's about to happen next? Did you like the Bamon interaction? Is there interaction believable? Thanks to everyone whose reading and especially reviewing! It helps me know if I'm on the right track or wayyyy off. My only source of payment it reviews so loveit/ Hate it, please hit the R button and speak your mind.


	24. Chapter XXII

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

Riot: Three days Grace

XXIII

"It's starting," Damon hissed feeling Bonnie tense beside him as the hairs on her neck raised as power assuaged her.

"They're here." Bonnie whispered going still as she looked up from the spell book she'd been poring over.

She needed every last trick she could cram into her head. Zoe still hadn't returned and she was all that stood between the others and harm caused by magical means.

"Where's Zoe!" Stefan hissed tense as he thought of the damage one pissed of ancient vamp and her werewolf minions could do.

"What she is attempting to do it no easy feat, she'll be here as soon as she can," Bonnie said shaking her head slightly. They had no clue what she risked for their safety.

"_What do you mean?"_ Damon asked frowning as he caught her wayward thought.

"Did you silly boys forget I was once very welcome in this house?" Katherine whispered smiling as she appeared in the door way lazily leaning against the door frame.

"No, it wasn't forgotten, just regretted," Stefan said smiling when the skin around her eyes tightened slightly. It felt good knowing he could hurt her and feel nothing.

"Careful lover, you might hurt my feelings," She purred.

"And there she is… my little look alike," She whispered smiling as she eyes Elena slowly.

"It was so easy to pretend. You want to believe you love her for our differences, but you couldn't even tell I was playing puppet master," She said laughing as she smiled the girls sorrow.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked cutting to the chase.

"Damon… I see you've found someone else to bore with your affections," She said sneering as she took in Emily's' descendant.

"Some of us are capable of seeing the prize when it's before us," Bonnie said making her smile.

"RAar, the kitty has claws," She cooed slowly making her way over.

"I see why you like her Damon, she's feisty, and from the smell of things her blood must be delicious," She purred smirking when Damon placed his body in front of her blocking her forward walk.

"OOoh so protective," She whispered laughing as she looked into his blue eyes.

"What, do you want Katherine," he repeated.

"Give me the other Bennett bitch and Stefan and I'll be on my way."

"Stefan's not an object to be given," He growled.

"You're all objects to do as I wish with." She retorted.

"That's where you're wrong."

"Where's the other Bennett bitch, I have a score to settle with her."

"It looks like the only bitch here is you Katherine," Stefan said hissing when he found himself pinned against the wall by his neck.

"Don't test my patience Stefan, cuteness can only allows you to get away with so much."

"Fuck you," He hissed revealing in his new power as he broke her grasp and pushed her away sending the vamp flying into the wall opposite of where they were standing.

"Someone's changed their diet," She said laughing as she crouched down watching them all carefully from her stance.

"I was going to make is easy for you, but I see you both need to learn your places," She growled.

"Be in the woods in five minutes or we'll start draining the town one person at a time."

"Katherine," Damon said mentally smirking as she turned to him with a smile that said all was forgiven.

"Yes Damon."

"We rescind our invitation," he whispered laughing as her lips flopped open and shut like a fish as she was physically forced outside by a power greater than herself.

"We have to go now! They'll kill everyone!" Elena said shakily.

"That's what they want us to do," Damon said shaking his head.

"We don't' really have a choice," Stefan remarked sarcastically.

"Plan now, argue later," Bonnie interrupted green eyes flashing.

"Can you do a cloaking spell?" Damon asked suddenly eyes dancing with excitement.

"Yes."

"You spell and we'll carry," He said lifting her unexpectedly as Stefan followed suit with Elena.

"We can't just take her with us!" Bonnie said frightened for her friend.

"It'd be safer than leaving her here."

"I am not going to sit this one out!" She exclaimed.

"Lena I really think you should-"

"NO ! This is my town and my fight too!" She hissed brown eyes narrowed.

"Once again we don't have time for arguing," Damon said taking off without giving anyone else time to speak.

"You might want to put some pep in your step there Bennett," He said knowing his brother was just behind him.

"We cannot be seen, We cannot be felt, We Cannot be heard, We Cannot be smelt, By any that seek , Whose intentions are ill, Cloaked as we are, In the force of my will, As I have spoken, so now shall it be," She finished lapsing into silence as they entered the woods.

"_Anyone come up with a plan?"_ Stefan asked them mentally.

"_Take as many of them down as we can before they detect us," _Damon said.

"_Bonnie will do her witchy business and we'll take care of them vamp style."_

"_I don't' know that I like that plan, too many holes." _

"_Best I could do under a five minute dead line litter brother,"_ He sent back bitterly.

"And what about Elena?" Stefan inquired.

"_I got it,"_ Bonnie sent back.

"Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Shield this child of light from all harm near," She mouthed picturing a wall of white light surrounding Elena and wrapping around her like a bubble.

"_It should hold long enough for once of us to get to her, but I don't know what kind of witches mega bitch has on her pay roll," _Bonnie sent to them.

"_Bonnie, I'm proud of you, you're learning to become funny in the face of danger,_" Damon teased smiling down at her before his face became serious.

Not twenty feet away from them was an army with Katherine and Adia forefront as the ring leaders. There had to be at least a dozen wolves, and four or five vamps they recongnized from the tomb.

"_Guess they didn't all perish in the bonfire in the cellar_," Damon thought.

"Can you make them not able to change?" Stefan asked .

"No, the change isn't a magical process. But I can slow it down."

"You slow them down and we'll take care of the lesser vamps."

"But, what about Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Haven't you played video games Elena, the Boss is always last?" Damon scoffed.

Bonnie wasn't sure how he kept his sense of humor when they were potentially facing their death, but it comforted her.

"We have seconds until the end of our timeline, we need to do this now," Bonnie said narrowing her eyes as she stared down the tawny eyed beings she new to be werewolves.

"Energy of the moon no longer flow, transformations not stilled but slowed, Nyx goddess of the moon you've heard my plea , so I will it so mote it be," she whispered nodding as she prepared to mount her attack. She wouldn't be able to take out all of them, but she'd do what she could.

"Stay behind me," Bonnie whispered reaching deep inside herself as she borrowed energy from every place she could, the trees, the earth, the moon and herself. Feeling the power gather in her hands she imagined a white ball of light as hot as the sun.

"Now!" Damon cried launching into battle as she released the energy and the clearing was launched into chaos.

The stench of burning flesh filled the air followed by the cracking, splintering of chest cavities as Stefan and Damon took the younger vamps hearts.

The wolves howled, rolling on the ground in an attempt to put out the fire once they realized they were unable to change. The transformation healed almost any damage, but Bonnie was going to do her best to make sure there was nothing left to regenerate.

"I was going to spare you, but now I think I'll kill you all!" Katherine roared rushing toward Bonnie and Elena only to be stopped short by a force field.

"You little bitch!"

"Witch actually," She replied smirking.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Ada break down her force field!" She cried as the lone were unaffected by the fire slinked her way over.

"Let us see how worthy you are of the Bennett name," she said sending a shiver down Bonnie's spine. It was like looking at an older twisted version of Zoe.

"If I recall you yourself don't possess the Bennett name, too busy "hiding"," She replied grinning when Ada scowled. Anger was her friend; it made it harder to concentrate.

"You could never be half the witch she is," Elena spat.

"I believe Katherine is going to enjoy killing you first," Ada growled lifting her hands as she began to whisper words that had power battering at the shield Bonnie had erected around them.

"Will that hold?" Damon asked.

"It has too," Bonnie replied pulling her power away from the fire spell.

The damage had been done, three bodies lay charred and others were attempting to heal as they went from humans to wolves sluggishly seemingly stuck in a grotesque shape that was neither man nor beast.

"Call me when this is finished, I have other matters to attend," Katherine said returning to the fray.

"The power of the moon shall seal your tomb as the energy you send returns to your own hand," Bonnie whispered causing Ada to gasp in pain as she was thrown a hundred feet away.

"So you want to play rough," She rasped slowly easing onto her knees, body still smoking from the blow.

"Blood of my Blood, Flesh of my Flesh, Feel the pain you've inflected," She spelled back making Bonnie fall to her knees as the pain shot through her body like the sharp blade of a knife. Fighting to ignore the agony she was in she strengthened the shield that had been wavering.

"Damon, I've been waiting a long time to do this!" Katherine said appearing behind him suddenly as snapped his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer," She purred standing over him.

This magic was black as night, and the darkness filling her body made her feel like she was chocking on shadows. A resurrection spell required blood and sacrifice and as she spilt the fresh blood from the deer over the bones she knew she would never be the same.

"Moarte, Va, Viene, in Viata!" ( Dead will come alive in Romanian) She cried out arching her back as she became a conductor.

Crying out as pain ripped through her body she felt the power sweep from her into the bones, watching in amazing as flesh covered bone and features became distinct. Falling to her knees as Emily took her first breath she was grateful the ordeal was over. She'd seen things she would never be able to forget. All the deeds the Bennett women had done for Katherine and her untimely death by fire via the citizens of Mystic Falls. She should let the vampires suck each and every one of their descendents dry.

"That darkness has got you girl, you'll have to fight it constantly from now on," Emily whispered sitting up as their eyes locked.

"That's the price of the spell, you can't work magic that dark and not be tainted. Me being here goes against the nature of everything."

"And yet, here you are," Zoe whispered almost in awe as she inclined her head.

"Yes, but for a reason, you promise me you'll put me back to rest when this is done."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because this is not where I belong, and it might save what's left of your soul," she said quietly taking in her surroundings as she gained her bearings.

"Let us go, your friends need us."

A/N: And end scene. What do you guys think? Was it what you imagined at all? What do you think of the spell work and Ada? Was Katherine believable for you? I anxiously await your reviews! I'm curious to see what your thoughts are. So please hit the R button and share . :D


	25. Chapter XXIII

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

Blinding: Florence + The Machine

With you in my head: UNKLE

A/n: Okay guys this was super hard to write. I didn't get it quit how I wanted it , but I don't think it was pretty close. If you've read the books you'll notice some nods to a few of the scenes and I hope you enjoy that. I can't believe this has finally come to an end. :Sighs: Thank you all for reading, and especially for reviewing! If you've been following along but haven't dropped me a line before please do so now : D . I'd love to know what you thought. Okay enough talking, here it is.

"Get away from my brother!" Stefan growled tearing Katherine away from Damon by her hair.

"Wow Stef I knew you liked it rough, but this is taking it to a new level," She purred slipping out of his grasp and taking off with a burst of speed.

Vampires were fast, but Katherine was like lighting. Baring his teeth he followed her through the woods leaping over prone bodies and ricocheting off the trees she attempted to use to gain ground with.

"Been tapping the vain Stefan?" She asked growing frustrated when he remained barley an arm's length away. Even if he was sucking down virgin blood by the pitcher his age shouldn't allow him to get this close.

"Something better," he growled feeling triumphant as he caught the back of her jacket and wrenched her off her feet using her own momentum to send her careening towards a tree.

"You'll have to do better than that," She laughed recovering quickly as she caught a branch and swung her body around to land on her feet in a feline like crouch.

"I will," he promised enjoying the shock that filled her brown eyes when he launched himself towards her twisting at the last moment to gain the few inches he needed to get a good grip on her neck and bring her body to the ground beneath him.

~  
"What are we going to do?" Elena asked trembling as Ada was joined by other member of her pack.

"I'm still working on figuring that out," Bonnie said feeling her strength begin to wane slightly as the wolves began to attack the shield in unison with Ada whose magic saught entrance.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Ada taunted.

"For as long as I need to." She growled clenching her hands tight enough to draw blood as her body began to tremble slightly.

"Something tells me the wait won't be long," Ada replied with glee as a trail of blood leaked from Bonnies' nose making Elena cry out.

The sudden snapping of Damon's neck echoed through her mind as a rage unlike anything she had ever experienced consumed her head to view his body lying on the ground across the clearing she felt her strength return tenfold. Feeling her skin heat up she drew on the electricity that surged through her body. Bonnie became a live wire as tiny blue sparks crackled and popped flickering over her skin like something out of a Sci-FI feature.

Raising her hands in the air she electrocuted the wolves heading towards Damon in mid lope before sending a shower of bolts to those who had stayed back to help Ada. Yelping they all collapsed onto the forest floor whimpering as their movements began to slowly cease. The death rattles leaving their canine throats told her they would not be getting back up.

Stepping through the shield simultaneously to her attack Bonnie strode toward Ada single-mindedly.

"Inci-"She began only to gasp when her air way began to close.

"I've had enough of your talking," Bonnie whispered starring at her intently as she watched the panic set in as she began to suffocate.

"By now I'm sure you've realized you can't use your magic, I should let you die now slowly, but our ancestors would like to collect the debt owe personally."

"Treacherous snake slithering on the ground, you shall easily lose the power you've found, the ancestors blessed you once but now they take away," She whispered enjoying the feel of the witch struggling against the hold of her magic. She had intended to do a binding spell, but the ancestors demanded more.

Focusing on the woman a few feet away she marveled at the way the clearing had come to life. It was as if she had another level of sight. She could literally _see _the power coming off Ada in different shades of greens and blues with one large shimmering ball of light located above her heart. Recognizing it as her source of power she reached in and magically ripped the sphere from its home causing Ada to crumble to the ground. Shivering like a hypothermia victim as she gasped for air and studied Bonnie warily.

"Leave here now and never come back or I _will_ kill you," She promised watching the girl scramble back on her hands like a crab before giving them her back as she rose to her feet and took off in a run.

"She'll be back you know," Damon said suddenly beside her.

"Maybe, but then the kill won't be unprovoked," She replied as he nodding in understanding.

She was trying to fight the darkness that came along with a blood bond and her powers. There was always a price to pay for power. The trick was making sure you didn't gamble away more than you could afford to lose.

"It looks like they brought back up," Elena whispered as they all turned to see the group that had gathered on the outskirts of the forest.

"I don't think she listens too well," Damon said spotting Ada at the head of the group.

"Apparently not," She said flashing the girl a predatory smile that was all teeth. This time she wouldn't be walking away.

Slamming his fist down towards her chest intent on taking her heart Stefan swore when she moved slightly and he got her ribs instead. Breaking through two before he yanked his fist out watched as her blood flowed from the hole.

"Now I'm angry!" She growled holding her hand against the wound before taking off once more.

Following her back to the clearing he froze at the scene in front of him. Not twenty feet away Damon was being used as a wishbone with two wolves attempting to pull his body in opposite directions. Bonnie appeared to have channeled her inner bad ass as she threw wolves left and right to keep them away from her and Elena. But you could tell it was just a matter of time before she made a misstep. What had looked like a victory when he left had taken a dramatic turn for the worst.

"Looks like the odds are stacked against you," Katherine purred suddenly beside him with her arm wrist deep in his chest.

"What you did earlier wasn't nice Stefan," She growled twisting as he continued to scream.

"It really doesn't feel too good," She whispered making him cringe as she leaned into lick the bloody tear that had slipped down his face.

"You still taste just as delicious as you used to," She said filling him with fear as she pulled her hand from his chest and licked the blood away savoring the taste like it was a vintage wine.

"I wanted you back before, but now that you've been ruined, I think I'll eat you instead," She said making him scream as she sank her fangs into his neck and began to drink.

"Be still," Emily whispered raising her hands as if to part the red sea as an unnatural silence fell over the chaotic scene in front of them. It was as if she had pressed pause on a remote and stilled all life.

"Shit," Zoe whispered impressed and slightly afraid of the woman beside her.

"There's been enough blood spilled here tonight, but we both know if you don't kill Katherine she'll just keep coming back to cause trouble."

"What are you going to do with the rest of them?"

"Bind their power."

"Will that make them human?"

"More or less, they won't be able to shift again or heal," She said making her shiver.

She couldn't imagine what not being able to shift would do to a werewolf, probably make them go insane.

"Will you take away their memories of what they are too?"

"No, they deserve to live with them after all the heartache they caused this family," She whispered coldly.

"Everyone must pay their debts at some point Zoelle, remember that," She said cryptically as she began to whisper words so ancient they held no meaning to Zoe.

"It's done," She said lowering her hands as she turned to pin her with piercing eyes so dark they seemed black.

"You know what you have to do," She whispered unfreezing the scene as a different kind of mayhem began.

"I'm going to have to cut in on this dance," Zoe said wrapping her hand in Katherine's hair and ripping her teeth from Stefans neck.

"Incendia," she whispered setting her on fire and laughing as she dropped to the ground and rolled until the flames were extinguished.

"You know what they say Katherine, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen."

"ADA!" She screamed furious that her new magic worker was failing her.

"I think she has her hands full," Zoe said grinning madly as they took in the sight of wolves melding into humans.

"What is going on here?"

"Your plans are unraveling before your eyes Katherine," She taunted laughing as the vampire lunged forward and meet only air.

"Getting slow in your old age?" Zoe goaded.

"What the hell are you?" She hissed lunging again and again.

"A Bennett," She shot back baring her fangs as they rushed each other.

~ ~  
"What's happening?" Elena cried out watching the wolves drop to the ground and seize.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't stop," Bonnie whispered shaking her head as she refocused her energy to healing the gashes in her skin made by claws and teeth.

"Emily," She whispered shivering as she saw the once ghost walking towards them in the flesh.

"You've done our line proud Bonnie Bennett," She said smiling as she stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Thank you," She said bowing her head slightly in a sign of respect.

"I'll be taking this one with me," She said nodding her head towards the prone figure of Ada lying a few feet away.

"Taking her where?"

"It's best that you don't know the answer to that," She said darkly as Bonnie nodded. There was something off about her. A dark aura that said she wasn't off this world.

"You want the power I took?"

"NO, you will know what to do with that when the time is right," She said smiling knowingly.

"W-What about them?" Elena asked gesturing towards the bodies littered on the ground.

"Their power is gone; once they wake they will flee from this place and bother you no more."

"Emily," Damon growled standing at Bonnie's back with a sneer.  
"Damon," She said nodding.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you again, _alive_," He said dryly.

"I could say the same for you," She said smirking as his scowl darkened even more.

"_Be nice," _Bonnie sent him mentally.

"Did you know this would happen?" he asked narrowing his eyes as he watched her look back and forth between him and Bonnie.

"There's no time for idle talk; every moment I stay is a moment Zoe is at risk."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"She has taken on a great darkness to bring me back; it taints her soul even as we speak."

"Well don't let me keep you," he said rudely as worry set in. He had no clue she was risking so much to insure their safety

"When she has done what she is supposed to I will take my leave."

"Oh my God! Stefan!" Elena exclaimed running over to where the vampire lay looking even paler than normal.

Kneeling beside him she ran a hand over his face gently.

"Stefan, can you hear me?" She asked shakily as tears threatened to fall. She'd known they might not all make it out alive, but she had he never imagined it would be him to pay the price.

"Damon! What can we do?" She cried watching him frown as he leaned over his brother's body.

"He needs blood now, as much as you can stand give." He said grabbing her wrist and opening a vein with his fangs.

Holding her wrist to his lips Elena urged him to drink, gasping when he latched on and drank deeply.

Never one to stay when a fight was actually fair Katherine darted off the minute she realized she was outmatched.

Giving chase Zoe stayed out of sight, keeping to the shadows and moving silently as she enjoyed the frightened looks Katherine sent over her shoulder. It was time she remembered what it felt like to be the prey.

"Looks like you're out of tricks," She whispered blocking her way as she suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Is this the part where you take my heart?"

"No, that'd be too easy for you. This is the part where you get to see what you've put everyone through," She whispered moving in quickly to cup her face with her hands.

"Let's see how fun your games are when you play the role of victim," she whispered sending every memory of pain cause by Katherine back to the source.

Watching the vamps body stiffen as she was hit by a barrage of memories Zoe felt something dark inside of her gloat. A wave of sorrow, pain and regret was engulfing the vamp and she couldn't help but think it was everything she deserved. Closing her eyes Katherine placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to block everything out before releasing a terrified scream that fed Zoe's sick sense of satisfaction. The darkness was winning the battle for her soul.

"Stefan can you hear me?" Damon asked cautiously kneeling beside him after herding the others to stand behind him. Human blood never did good things for his brothers' character when first reintroduced.

"I'm fine," Stefan rasped moving to sit up as he backed up to give him space.

"Katherine almost bled you dry and Elena here opened a vein to save you," he said taking in the awkwardness that still existed between the two. He wasn't sure what had happened but something told him it had everything to do with Zoe.

"Zoelle!" Bonnie gasped turning towards the blood curdling screams coming from deeper in the forest.

"Let's go," Damon said scooping her up before dashing off with the others on their heels.

"What did you do to her?" Damon asked wide eyed as he took in the woman he had once pledged his love to.

"Just gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked wiping the drying blood from his face.

"Stake her," Damon growled already breaking off a branch of a tree.

"No. I will take her where she will never bother another soul," Emily boomed in a deep voice full of power.

Looking at Katherine did strange things to Zoe and she found herself eager to have the whole ordeal over. . Even now she wanted to dig a piece of wood deep inside of Katherine's heart and watch her bleed out as the light of un- life faded.

"You're feeling the pull now," Emily stated nodding as the others exchanged confused glances.

"_What is she talking about Zoe_?" Damon asked mentally.

"_Bringing her back put a dark stain on my soul, I'm not sure if I'll ever truly be normal again, but I do know the longer she's here the worst the aftermath will be_."

"_What have you done?"_

"_I'm not sure, but when I figure it out I'll let you know_." She shot back only half joking.

Gathering the still unconscious Ada and the quietly whimpering Katherine the Bennett woman quickly cast a circle.

"What exactly am I supposed to do Emily?" Zoe asked. She could put her back in the ground, but it wouldn't' allow her to take the girls with her.

"I am going to help you open a gateway that will allow me to return to the place I once was."

Raising her arms high Emily begin to speak words in a language none in the clearing had ever heard. The win began to howl as clouds tolled in to cover the moon and a large clap of thunder sounded just before the sky opened.

"I will take what I can back with me," Emily cried over the wind as the whites of her eyes began to turn black as she took the dark energy from Zoe.

Since becoming a vampire she had never really felt changes in temperature but now she felt encased in ice. Shivering as the cold sank into her bones she fought against the urge to battle Emily. A part of her wanted to keep that black magic and the power it brought. Balling her fists she dug her nails into the palms of her skin until she drew blood relishing in the pain that helped ground her.

A blinding flash of light exploded in the clearing and when they could see once more a glowing doorway of light had appeared.

"I will take my leave now, you've made me proud Bennett's," Emily said flashing a Mona Lisa smile that said everything she would never voice.

"Damon for what its worth I knew this would end this way," She said laughing as she stepped through the doorway with Ada and Katherine levitating beside her.

"Bennett women," Damon growled unable to hide the smile that crept up on the corner of his lips.

Taking everyone in Zoe smiled allowing herself a moment to enjoy their victory. They had won and Katherine wouldn't' be coming back. She'd thought she wanted her dead, but she could only imagine what she'd be suffering through for an eternity was much worse. D was doing his version of beaming as he stood nearby with a possessive, yet loving arm wrapped around Bonnie. Bonnie had clearly been changed; she had an aura of strength and confidence that came only with going through a hellish ordeal and living to talk about it. Elena stood a few feet away looking awkward and uncertain of her place as she glanced at Stefan longingly.

Once it would've bothered her but now it was comforting. At least he'd have someone to turn to once she was gone. Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Stefan pinned her with an intense gaze. Ignoring Elena completely he made his way over to where she stood.

"Zoe-" He began only to be stopped by her finger against his lips.

"Shh, I need to take back what I gave you," She whispered smiling sadly as she ran her hands through his hair one last time.

Closing her eyes she brought his face down to hers conveying everything she felt with her lips and the memories she placed in his mind as she took back the power she had lent.

"Why do this feel like a goodbye?" he whispered moving away as she fought back the tears.

"Because it is."

"_Just because you're mad at him doesn't' mean you have to leave us_," Damon shot narrowing his eyes.

" What I did went against a lot of laws, it left a darkness in me, one I'm not sure I'll ever be able to contain completely, " She said shaking her head.

"Darkness?"

"Stefan even now I want to sink my teeth in to your veins and drink, I can hear Elena's heart beat like a homing beacon," She whispered shaking her head as Damon joined them leaving Bonnie to comfort a shell shocked Elena.

"We'll help you gain control-"

"NO! I need to do this alone," She said shaking her head.

"NO you don't ," Stefan said setting his jaw stubbornly as she sighed.

"Stef I love you , you know I do, and if there was any other way for me to do this I would." She said begging Damon to make him understand with her eyes.

"This is something she has to do piccolo fratello."

"But you'll come back."

"If I am ever able to yes, but I don't want you putting your life on hold for me, nothing good could come of that."

"You are my life Zoelle."

"Stef, that's all I've ever wanted, but I'm not selfish enough to make you suffer alongside me."

"We did the trying to forget each other thing, it never quite took," he whispered making her sigh exasperated.

"This time we'll try harder," she rasped.

" I have more goodbyes to say," She said turning to face Damon.

"You know I don't do goodbyes when it comes to you, I do ttfn's," he said making her laugh.

Only he could make her smile at a time like this.

"_Promise me you'll watch over him_," She said hugging him close as she savored the feel of his arms around her. He'd been her anchor for so long she was afraid she'd be drifting forever without him.

"_I'll always be here to guide you home_." He responded following her train of thought.

"Thank you D, take care of my great great for me will you?" She teased moving over to where the girls stood holding hands.

"Stefan should be fine now, I took back the power I gave him, but I want you to watch him closely ," She said saying it loud more for Elena's benefit. She wanted him to be happy; and she had a feeling the brunette beside Bonnie could accomplish that.

"That's what the kiss was about?" She questioned cautiously.

"More or less," She said shrugging as she turned back to Bonnie.

"Take care of D for me and know if you need me I will come," She whispered moving in to hug the girl who was the only family she had left.

"Thank you Zoe, I love you, ya know?" She said sniffing lightly as Zoe smiled. This was why Bonnie Bennett was irresistible. When she loved you it was with her whole heart.

"I love you too," She whispered stepping back to take them all in one last time before disappearing into the night.

A/N:The tale is done but an epilogue will follow. What did you guys think is it what you expected? Did you hate it? Are there questions you feel went unanswered? I had a hard time with this chapter, partially because it's been building for so long and I felt no matter what I wrote it wouldn't live up to expectations. And partially because I don't think I really wanted to see it come to an end. I hope you've enjoyed the story overall and look forward to the epilogue. Please hit the R button and share your feelings or if you're so inclined drop me a line via email.


	26. Epilogue

The Title: Aint Born Typical

Rating: R

Author: Dovey

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena/OC?

Sdtk:

The only Exception: Paramore

"Do you think she'll come?" Bonnie asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Trust me she'll be here," He said smiling as he looked down into his fiancée's luminous green eyes.

There was no way Zoe was going to miss Damon actually tying the knot; especially when it came to pass largely because of her meddling.

"Relax cara, everything will work out the way it's supposed to," he whispered pulling her close as she nodded her head and forced her body to relax as she leaned into him.

After the events in the clearing he'd been more surprised than anyone else to realize labels were no longer enough. The marks he left on her body faded eventually and the blood in her system was only noticeable to those who knew to look. He needed a symbol for everyone to see. Which was why he'd bought her a four karat princess cut diamond with a platinum band. Even from a mile away the sparkle of her ring would leave no doubt that she was taken.

"It just won't be the same without her," She whispered as he nodded.

"I know, but she said she would be here, and Stefan promised to be on his best behavior," He whispered running his fingers through her hair as he inhaled her cinnamon scent.

They'd reached a compromise on the night of their engagement, she would be changed, but it was her choice when and he couldn't pressure her. For him the promise that it would happen was enough. He didn't mind waiting a few more years for it to happen when it meant he'd have her for an eternity.

The wedding party was small, just three people. They had Elena playing maid of honor with Zoe as the matron for Bonnie and Stefan as the best man. Things remained strained between Elena and Stefan but they coulf play nice when it was necessary. She was doing her best to rekindle the flame but he remained resistant, yet polite. Damon knew he was trying to wait for Zoe, and though a nicer person would've found the situation sad, he found it amusing. The girl who had everyone chasing her was now chasing the person she'd once had.

A knock sounded on the door briefly before Elena poked her head in using the door the door that connected their rooms.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," She teased coming in to take Bonnie's hand.

"If you haven't realized it yet, we're a rather unconventional couple." Damon quipped dryly with a smirk.

"I know, but this is the last time I get my best friend all to myself," She said smiling sadly as the two exchanged a meaningful look.

They'd done a lot of mending over the past few months, and though things would never be quite the same they were stronger for it.

"Go," he said rolling his eyes as he shooed them away after one last kiss. In less than five hours Bonnie Bennett would become Bonnie Salvatore; it had a ring to it.

Smiling when a knock sounded on the door a few minutes later he actually smiled as he opened the door.

" I figured you'd wait till the last minute and show up at the church," He said pulling Zoe in for a hug.

"And miss the opportunity to give you hell before you willingly attached yourself to the ball and chain," She shot back making him scowl.

"Just when I was enjoying your company again," he teased allowing her to enter.

"How've you been?" He asked taking in her now chin length hair, bright red skin tight shirt paired with a black mini and what could only be described as fuck me boots.

"Dealing," She said shrugging.

"And who's winning?"

"Sometimes me, sometimes the darkness," She said as he nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it… how's he been?"

"Mopy but that's not really any different.. he's doing okay." He said watching her let out a sigh of relief as she nodded.

"Well let's go tear this place up," She said grabbing his hand and dragging him off for debauchery. The two of them in Vegas was a dangerous scenario.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie whispered taking in her reflection in the mirror.

They'd spent their afternoon in the spa where she'd been plucked, waxed and polished; and now she was standing in front of a mirror ready to step in to her wedding gown.

"I'm right there with you sis," Elena said laughing. If you'd told her six months ago her best friend would be marrying Damon Salvatore she would have laughed in your face. But here they were and she had never seen Bonnie so happy. She had a glow about her that only love could create.

"Are you ready?" She asked coming up behind her with the pale pink designer number. It was a strapless ball gown with a sweat heart bodice corseted top that flowed out to a ball gown bottom with a bustle. It was the perfect combination of modern and old world elegance that spoke of her bond to husband to be.

"Yes," She whispered taking in her cascading curls adorned only with a set of combs. The same set that his Mother had donned to marry his Father.

Stepping into the dress carefully she knew everything was about to change.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day," Stefan said smirking as he took in the scene Zoe and Damon presented.

She was adjusting the skinny tie on his Aramani suit giving him a critical once over as she adjusted and smoothed the all ready perfect suit in to place. They had agreed to let the elephant in the room lie because really today wasn't about them.

"Laugh it up," Damon said dryly rolling his eyes as smile crept across his lips. He was happier than he had ever been before and it was all because of the witch not two rooms over.

"Don't worry, we will," Zoe said laughing in a deep sultry tone that made the brothers exchange a glance. She truly was not the same vamp tey had once both known so well.

"Now that you're perfect we need to make our way to the chapel, she'll kill you if you're late," Zoe said stepping back to admire her best friend as he smiled.

Though the colors were black for the groom and pink for the bride she was a combination of both in a stunning halter top black dress that blended into a pink skirt that flared out with a mini bustle and slight train. Standing beside Damon she smiled as Stefan offered Bonnie his arm and they began the walk down the aisle.

"_Have to say I never thought I'd see this day come, but now that it has you might the perfect choice." _

"_Hmm funny I think you had a lot to do with that_," He shot back making her choke back laughter.

It'd been a long time since she felt this good. Maybe cutting him out of her life completely was a bad idea. The past few months had been difficult and dark; and the self imposed isolation was beginning to wear on her.

She always thought she'd be nervous and excited on her wedding day; but right now all she felt was sure. She'd never been so certain that she was doing the right thing before. Damon Salvatore was like a puzzle piece, they just fit together. Walking arm in arm with her soon to be brother in law she beamed at the people who meant the most to her all gathered to wittiness this somewhat secret ceremony. She was saddened by Caroline's absence, but this was a part of her life the blonde knew nothing about. Sometimes to love someone was to let go, and she preferred that over placing her in danger by telling her about this side of life.

Taking a deep breath as they reached the end of the aisle she accepted Stefan's kiss to the cheek before handing Elena her flowers and locking eyes with Damon. Seeing the true smile he reserved just for her she felt herself melt. The ceremony had been altered just for them sans the "till death do us part" and as they said their final I do's she saw Damon relax completely. A part of him had always been waiting for something to ruin things between him until that moment when she was introduced as Mrs. Damon Salvatore. It was endearing in a way. For as much as she teased Damon she was quite possessive herself.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore," he whispered running his hands down her arms as she beamed up at him.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore," She replied fighting back a giggle. For a moment they were just two people in love frozen in this one moment in time.

A/N

And that my friends is where I will leave this tale. I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the future. I'd like to think the rest can be filled in by your imagination. Thank you all for following along. I'm not sure if they'll be a sequel. I have something in mind, but a part of me says I should leave it where it lies. Opinions?


End file.
